


Every Shadow Needs Light

by River_Nix



Category: supernatural beings-original
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, Gore, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystical Creatures, Occasional fluff, Past Child Abuse, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, healing from past trauma, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 67,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Jadyn Portman and his family live in a city that has a neighboring forest. At first glance, this forest looks normal and doesn't appear to have any dangerous creatures lurking in its area. However, as Jadyn is about to find out, this forest has many secrets and holds many dangers. Curious, the young boy asks his older brother and parents, who seem to know what's going on in the forest. It's then that Jadyn finds out what he really is.





	1. Character Bios

(Main) Character Bios: Supernatural Au

Jadyn Portman: Main Character Introduced as 15 years old, though is 17 years old after the beginning chapters. With dark brown locks of hair, blue eyes, and beige skin. He stands at at 5’7 and has a lean build, like a swimmer since he’s been dragged to the gym a lot in the past by his big brother. He can copy powers from others.

Kellen Portman: Jadyn’s older brother by four years Introduced as 19 years old, though is later aged at 21 years old. He has a bulky, 5’11 build, with more muscle than his younger brother. His blond hair brings out the green in his eyes, while his skin remains a light tan color. He has a slight British accent thanks to his mother. A telepath and telekinetic.

Kevin Portman: Kellen and Jadyn's father While his specific age is left out due to its un-importance to the story, he is somewhere in his 80s. He still has brown hair, though if you look closely you might see some blonde strands, and green eyes, along with white skin. Standing at 6ft, he towers over most. From the sound of his voice, others in the book can tell he’s american. Manipulator of the elements is how he’s described.

Elizabeth Portman: Kellen and Jadyn’s mother Her specific age is left out, though I’ll say she, like her husband, is in her 80s. She stands at 5’7 with tan skin and blue eyes. Her hair is blonde with dashes of gold decorating her head. Due to her original home being in the UK, she has a British accent. Don’t make her mad, she can send certain vibes or cast illusions for the mind.

Olivia Hugh: Caretaker of the other supernatural younglings Olivia has dark brown hair that’s kept up in a bun most of the time. She’s about 5’10 with piercing hazel eyes, white skin, and a motherly feeling to her. Her ability is to heal. At 45 years old, she can be very wise.

Enoch McCarthy: Jadyn’s boyfriend With dark brown eyes that pierce right into your soul, 19 year old Enoch stands at 6ft with white skin and brown hair. The power he holds is to manipulate dark matter. He’s got a Scottish accent that Jadyn loves.

Claire Mullard: Sister figure for Jadyn Claire is the living definition of the beauty and the beast. While in human form, she stands at about 5’9 and has dirty blonde hair that’s put up in braids most of the time with a bright pair of brown eyes. Her skin can go from tan while in human form, to dark brown fur while in wolf form. Her age can get confusing sometimes, with her human self being about 18 and her wolf self being much older.

Leah Cameron: Mother figure for Jadyn Standing at 5’10, tan skinned Leah is probably one of the strongest people you will ever meet, physically and mentally. While her build shows some of her muscle, her lean form can deceive others on how strong she truly is. At 21 years old, her blue eyes remind you of the ocean while her short, raven black hair can resemble the night.

Carl Corvan: Father figure for Jadyn With a 5’11 tall frame, green eyes, and blonde hair, Carl’s wisdom stems from his power. At 22 years old, he catches glimpses of the future, as well as the past. You could say that he’s a type of seer.

Edward Bronco: Best friend of Jadyn Edward has messy brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and stands at 5’9. This 19, almost 20, year old supernatural has the ability to create a shield. His shield can block both physical and mental attacks.

Aron: Leader of the Crimsons Aron is the the 22 year old leader of the Crimsons, with a 6ft tall frame, pale skin, blood red eyes, and black hair. He possesses the ability to reflect one’s power back at them. While being the leader of a vicious group of supernatural beings, he himself can be a somewhat tame individual, and just the tiniest bit flirty.

Alex: Aron’s right hand man After serving under Aron’s father for so long, Alex’s loyalty has now shifted the his son. At 32, Alex has the ability to control electricity. His physical appearance includes: blood red eyes, 5’9 frame, tan skin and dark brown hair.

Other Crimsons: Serve under Aron but don’t have an official title since they cannot take human forms, only can remain in their beast ones (they resemble bears a bit)


	2. Chapter 2

Blue skies that hold grey clouds hover over a vast city, filled with buildings of all heights and houses of different designs. The city of Celestite, also known as a gemstone that could be associated with the Earth element, has a very interesting history behind it. The city's name is based on its location: a vast area of flat ground with only a long road on one side and a forest on the other. The long road could lead one to many places as it separated to several others when you hit a certain point. The forest, however, holds many secrets, no one truly knowing where it could lead. Those who have been brave enough to try and venture beyond the thick trees on the perimeter have either come back injured, or not come back at all. This is where Jadyn Portman’s journey begins.

Jadyn Portman, as well as his parents, had moved to this city when he was 15. His brother, Kellen Portman, who was 19, had already been living there a while when Jadyn had called and asked for his brother to help him take care of their parents. Understanding why the job was difficult to do alone, even though Jadyn was very responsible, Kellen agreed with zero hesitation and insisted that they come live with him in the city of Celestite. His reasons were pretty simple: the city is not too big and Kellen’s house is a bit farther away from the other ones, making it pretty calm. The perfect environment for their aging parents. Plus, this way Kellen could get Jadyn away from some of his bullies, it was a perfect idea. While Jadyn did believe Kellen when he explained his reasons (especially the last one since Kellen worried about the bullying since he wasn’t always with Jadyn), he could sense that there was something that his brother wasn't telling him. His suspicions were confirmed when his parents agreed without even a single argument, not even mentioning how Jadyn and Kellen shouldn’t fuss so much about them like he thought they would’ve and have done in the past.

That was about six months ago. Today, Jadyn finds himself walking back to his brother’s house from buying groceries so he could make dinner. As someone who skipped a couple (ok a few) grades when he was younger, Jadyn now only worries for a few online college classes. This gives him many opportunities to explore the city, clean the house while Kellen is away, and assist his parents in whatever they need. Opening the door, Jadyn smiles lightly before shutting it behind him and locking it. Heading towards the kitchen, he starts to put his groceries away as his mind wanders to the neighboring forest. Like most in the city, his curiosity has tempted him to wander beyond the border of tall, thick trees and explore. However, many people that have tried to do just that have already warned against the idea.

Warnings like: “My friends and I tried to explore the forest….only some of us came back.” “I was only exploring for about 15 minutes before I was attacked by….something. I don’t even know what it was, but it doesn’t matter, it was dangerous.” “There’s so many mysteries in that forest, young one. All of them unsolvable.”

Sighing out as all the warnings he’s heard come back, his mind wanders to his brother for a moment. Kellen doesn’t seem to think the forest is too dangerous, he even said that one day he’ll take Jadyn to explore. The one condition though, was that it had to happen at night. At first, Jadyn thought that it was because Kellen didn’t want their parents to find out about them exploring a forest that’s said to be haunted. However, upon asking his parents about the forest himself, he received an unusual answer form his father.

“Oh, the forest besides the village? It’s only dangerous if you don’t know your way. If you go with Kellen, then you both should be safe.” When Jadyn was about to nod, his mother added her own warning.

“You must listen to what Kellen tells you. He knows the way very well and will protect you. Don’t do anything he tells you not to do and most importantly….don’t tell anyone else about you and Kellen’s adventure.”

Jadyn shakes his head as his mother’s stern, but gently voice fills his head. ‘Why can’t other people know?’ Apparently, if you knew the way, then you should be safe. So, why was it being kept a secret? There were many questions that Jadyn had, mostly focused why the safe path of the forest was being kept secret. Though what stuck out the most to him was something only Kellen could answer: ‘Why did Kellen and his parents seem to know the path? Why keep it a secret from others?’ It wasn’t in Jadyn’s nature to fight with his parents or brother, having trust that they do what they do for a reason. As the days and weeks pass, living next to the forest, Jadyn begins to question their reasons for hiding this secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight shines through the room, drawing groans from the sleepy boy in bed. Covering his eyes with his hand, Kellen yawns before throwing the sheets off of himself and walking downstairs. Humming to himself, Kellen smiles when the smell of bacon and toast assault his nose. Chuckling a bit, he enters the kitchen with a smirk. Crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, he addresses his brother.

“J, as your older brother, shouldn’t I be taking care of you?” Laughing a bit as Jadyn jumps from shock, Kellen walks forward to give his little brother a hug. When he lets go, Jadyn’s got a pout in place. Mimicking Jadyn, Kellen brings his hands up to curve Jadyn’s lips into a smile. 

“Hey, no pouting so early in the morning. Not allowed little bro.” This causes Jadyn’s to break into a real smile before he giggles a bit. 

Deciding to go wake their parents, Kellen wishes Jadyn good luck with breakfast and walks to their parents room. Opening the door, Kellen’s greeted with his father, Kevin, getting his shoes on. Meanwhile, his mother, Elizabeth, is sitting on the bed as she waits for her husband. Smiling, Kellen announces his presence.

“Morning mom, Morning dad.” Kevin and Elizabeth look up with smiles on their faces, wishing him a good morning back. When his father finally gets his shoe on, he helps them to the dining room as Jadyn finishes placing the food on the table. At first, breakfast goes as it normally does, little conversation but pleasant atmosphere. 

However, that ends when Jadyn hesitantly asks: “Hey, Kellen? How do you, mom, and dad know more about the forest than most people?”

Choking a bit on his juice, Kellen coughs before looking to his brother with wide eyes. 

“What do you mean, baby bro?” 

Sighing out at the address of ‘baby bro’, Jadyn explains his question: “I mean, you offered to take me when everyone else I’ve met has been warning me against it. I know from mom and dad that you know a safe way to go, I just don’t understand how the three of you seem to be the only ones in the entire city to know this information. You get it?” 

Looking to his parents, Kellen sends a pleading look, asking for them to spare him of being the one to explain. Eventually, Kevin sighs before looking to his wife, eyes gentle. 

“Honey, we need to tell Jadyn. Now that we’re here, waiting for his 18th birthday isn’t really safe.” Elizabeth looks like she’s going to argue, argue that they it’s not that dangerous to wait before Kellen interrupts her. 

“I agree mom. Keeping this information from him much longer could put him or others in danger. This way, he’s at least aware of what’s going on.” 

After a few moments, Elizabeth sighs before smiling encouragingly at Jadyn. 

“Alright, we’ll tell you. Please, keep in mind that you must listen to everything, sweetheart. You’ll only understand if you hear everything. Alright?” 

Jadyn nods eagerly, rejoicing in the fact that he might finally get some answers. Taking a deep breath, Kevin begins.

“Jadyn, our family is not human.” Jadyn’s about to open his mouth and question his father before remembering what his mother had told him, he needed to hear everything to understand. So, settling back down, Jadyn waits for his father to continue. 

“We are supernatural beings, Jadyn. And yes, I understand how crazy I might sound saying it, but you must believe me.” Jadyn nods, willing himself to believe his father. 

“Thank you for believing me Jadyn, I know how ridiculous this may seem. Anyway, as I was saying, we are a supernatural beings called enchanters. You can probably guess what our powers are, based from the name…..” 

Jadyn nods quickly: “Yes, it means we have magical abilities. Right?” 

Kellen smiles at Jadyn, proud of him for being eager to learn about their ancestors. Looking back, Kellen’s smile broadens when he sees their father chuckling. 

“Yes, indeed Jadyn. We do have magical abilities. However, these abilities do have limits.” 

Receiving a look from their father, Kellen stands and and closes all the curtains around the room, not wanting to risk anyone looking towards their house and seeing what’s about to happen. Returning, he holds out his hand and looks warily at Jadyn. 

“Don’t scream, ok?” That’s all the warning Jadyn gets before his suddenly lifted off his chair from some type of…..force. 

Covering his mouth in shock, Jadyn looks down slightly to see he’s up quite high, almost to the ceiling. Before he can ask to be put down, his mother beats him to it. 

“Alright Kel, that’s enough. Please bring your brother down before he hits his head on the ceiling.” As Jadyn is slowly lowered down to his seat, Kellen explains. 

“Every enchanter has a specific type of magic ability that stems from their mind. Mine is telepathy and telekinesis. Dad has the ability to manipulate the elements around him while mom can cast illusions, hallucinations, and give off certain vibes. Although, it’s probably not wise to do that now, considering their age.” While Kellen smiles at his joke and their parents laugh lightly, Jadyn attempts to take all this in. 

When he regains his focus, he looks back to the others. 

“Is there….any chance I can do something?” 

At this, Kellen beams while Elizabeth nods with a smile on her face. Clearing his throat, Kevin gives Jadyn a warm look.

“Of course there is, son. You, like Kellen, have inherited the magic within you from us. And from what I observed from when you were younger…..” 

Jadyn gasps at this. “I got my powers as a child? How come I don’t remember?” Jadyn blushes a bit in embarrassment when his mother shushes him, urging him to listen without interruption.

“Sorry dad. Please, continue.” Nodding at his youngest son, Kevin continues.

“It would stand to reason that you hold the ability to mimic others powers. The reason I say this is because when you were just a baby, not even able to walk, you were copying your brother. You somehow managed to make glasses float, as well as hoard all the stuffed animals when you reached for them. Or accidently fling Kellen’s toy cars around.” 

Jadyn blushes in embarrassment again as Kellen laughs at that memory. 

“Oh yea, I remember that. I’d be playing or looking at one of my toy cars before it would suddenly float up before falling back down.” Looking to Jadyn, Kellen smirks lightly.

“At that time I thought it was just me not having control of my powers. Nope, I was wrong. It was my baby brother finding his power.” 

Jadyn smiles at his brother, laughing a bit at his playful attitude. Turning to Kevin, he noticed his father’s smile had been replaced with a serious look. 

“As time went on, my theory regarding your power continued to be proven correct. It was when you were around three that I decided that your mother and I would need to keep the secret for your own protection, at least until you were 18.” As Jadyn nods, Kevin gets up and walks slowly over to him. 

Placing his hand on Jadyn’s chair, he mutters: Since you’ve already expressed a lot of curiosity and we’re here, I suppose knowing the truth would keep you a little safer.” 

Standing up, Jadyn hugs Kevin before walking over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. 

“Thanks for telling me.” With that said, Jadyn tries to focus, to tap into his long lost power. 

Closing his eyes, Jadyn breathes in and out slowly while trying to think on how he could have possible done this mimicry thing when he was just a baby. Deciding that maybe Kevin’s ability to manipulate the elements sounded easier, he focused his thoughts on his father. Memories of their life flowed through his mind, feelings of control and grace taking over his limbs. Before Jadyn knows it, Kellen’s softly calling out to him.

“Jadyn, J, open your eyes baby bro! Look!” Opening his eyes slowly, Jadyn finds that he’s made the tea from his cup form a sphere in front of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jadyn POV:**

What the heck?! I look at my cup, then back to my little tea sphere I’ve created before repeating this process about three times. Thinking back a bit, I wonder what caused my power to work. Maybe if I think of the person I’m copying….does it work like that? I start to think of all the possible explanations. It could be because my father and I are blood related, maybe that’s why it’s so easy to connect to his powers. Then again, there has to be way more to this than just having a blood relationship, right? Lost in though, I barely register Kellen’s voice before I feel him shaking me a bit roughly. 

“Dude! Dude! Look at what you’re doing to the tea!” 

Afraid that I spilled it all over the floor, I look over to my sphere, only to see it’s no longer a sphere. Now, it’s formed like a rope, making swirly patterns before me. Breathing out, I concentrate and watch as I move the rope of tea back towards my cup before relaxing completely as it drops back in. 

Looking to my parents, I wonder out loud: “What do you think triggered that?” 

My father rubs his chin while my mother hums. Only a few moments later does she speak.

“Jadyn, what was going through your mind before you made your sphere? Any emotions, thoughts, anything at all that could explain?” I tilt my head a bit as I nod.

“Yea, I was trying to connect with dad, remembering everything I could about having him in my life.” My mother nods at my explanation before looking to my father. Standing up herself, she whispers something in his ear before he nods to her. Smiling, she turns back to me. 

“Sweetie, think of Kellen please. I want you to try and lift your tea cup.” My eyes widen a bit at that.

“Huh? What if it doesn’t work and I drop it and break it?” I just found out I had this power, now they want me to make glass float? That is not a good idea! What if I accidentally fling it at someone and hurt them? Or worse, I accidently fling it out the window and alert people outside that something weird is going on in here?!

Once again, I’m brought out of my worrying by Kellen shaking me. 

“Dude! Come on, not again! Just focus on us, ok?” Quickly shaking my head in an attempt to regain my focus, I reply back with a sheepish look.

“Sorry, sorry! Just nervous I guess, this is all a bit much to take in at breakfast.” Looking back at my brother, I see the understanding in his eyes. Patting my shoulder, he nods his head.

“I get it bro, I get it. Though to be honest, you’re still taking it a bit better than I did.” I raise an eyebrow. When did he learn? He must see the confusion before he sighs out, rather dramatically in my opinion. 

“Mom and dad tried telling me when I was about 4, so around the time you came to be. Let’s just say my reaction may or may not have contributed to mom and dad’s decision to wait until you were older until they told you, like, a lot older.” I laugh a bit at that, I swear, the world could be ending and my brother would still be able to crack a joke that would send anyone into a fit of laughter.

Turning serious, I close my eyes and focus on Kellen. Memories of us playing together, of him defending me, of me making things for him, all of them came to my mind. Opening my eyes, I look towards the cup and think about lifting it. When it starts to rise, I furrow my brow in concentration and determination. I manage to bring it up a full foot before I start to feel like I’m losing control. So, before I drop it on the floor and it breaks, I carefully set it down. Once it looks stable, I breathe out while looking at my big brother. 

“I will need to practice. Like, a lot, before I can even think of picking things bigger than a cup up.” He laughs at that and I crack a smile of my own. 

Placing his hand on my shoulder, Kellen smiles and congratulates me. All my life, I’ve mostly done thing to please my brother and my parents since they took such good care of me when I was little. So as I stand there under my my brother’s hand and my parents praise, I blush a bit, feeling happy that I’ve managed to make them proud. 

After a few more minutes of practicing with the cup, father decides that I need a break, lest I want to exhaust myself. Cleaning up after breakfast, I look to my big brother while mom and dad make their way back to their room and ask the question that started this whole discovery.

“Kel, what do you know about the forest that others don’t?” He looks to me, hesitating to answer. Annoyed, I sigh out and shake my head before dropping the plates into the sink a bit harshly. 

“Kellen, please just spit it out. I know our family history now, know about my powers, about yours and our parents. Why can’t I know this?” I see him look down for second, as if contemplating whether or not he should tell me or simply bolt out of the kitchen. 

When he doesn’t answer after a few minutes, I pinch the bridge of my nose before walking up to him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I look at him with a pleading gaze.

“Please, big brother, I just want to understand. People have gone into that forest and come back with injuries, or simply not come back at all. If you know what’s happening to them, then you need to tell me so I can help make sure no one else steps foot into that forest.” 

I can see my message gets to him when he snaps his gaze to me, mouth in a tight smile. Letting my hand fall back onto my side, I grunt a bit as I’m crushed to his chest. 

“Ok, thanks for the hug, big bro. Please, let go now.” I gasp out as I’m released before taking inhaling large amounts of air and exhaling, hoping to get my breathing back under control. Looking up, my brother gives me a guilty look before sighing.

“I suppose you’re right. Here, come to the living room then, and I’ll explain everything.” Eager, I finish placing the dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on and jogging to the living room. When I get there, Kellen’s already picked out a chair for himself. So, making myself comfortable in the chair opposite of him, I decide to start the conversation. 

“Do you know what happens to people who venture into the forest?” 

Kellen has this sad look in his eye when he answers me, a look that makes me feel bad for asking him to explain. 

“I don’t know what happens, exactly. I do know that they get attacked, that’s pretty obvious.” I nod at that, I’ve heard from others about how nasty some of the wounds looked when they were fresh. Some even showed me their scars, emphasizing the danger of whatever creature hid amongst the trees. I hear Kellen clear his throat before he continues.

“With some help, I’ve been able to at least track down what’s been attacking, though catching it would also be pretty good…..” It sounds as if he’s lost his though after finishing, as if contemplating a possible plan for capturing whatever this creature is. After a few minutes, I grow a bit impatient.

“Kellen, what’s been attacking and killing people? Where did you get the help?” I’d really like some answers now, I can’t stand to be the only one in the dark when it comes to my own family. 

Shaking his head, Kellen apologizes for getting sidetracked before continuing, this time he doesn’t seem to lose focus at all.

“The creatures attacking people are called Crimsons. They’re big, beastly, cold blooded, deadly, everything you’d expect from a true monster.” I flinch a bit at the description, already getting a horrid image in my mind of what they must look like. 

“Why are they called Crimsons?” Kellen laughs, a bitter sound, before answering me.

“It’s mostly due to their eyes. They’re red, and not bright red like you see in rainbows or ripe apples. No. This is like, blood red.” I shiver at that comparison, never being a big fan of blood myself. Shaking my head, I motion for him to continue. 

“Ok, but what do they want? And where did you get this help in finding them?” When Kellen makes eye contact with me, I see an unknown emotion shining in them.

“Jadyn, little brother of mine, we’re not the only supernaturals in this area. Well, besides the Crimsons, of course.” My eyes widen in shock. They are more supernaturals here?! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kellen POV:**

If this were any other time, I’d find my brother’s shocked eyes hilarious since they’re now about the size of a quarter. Now though, I’m just a bit worried, especially after he doesn’t say or move for a few minutes. Raising an eyebrow, I call to him softly. 

“J, J? Bro, you good?” That seems to snap him out of his trance, thank goodness I watch as he shakes his head before looking to me again. 

“There are others like us? Other enchanters?” I smile, his curiosity always came before any fear or judgement. For me, and probably others as well, it gave the opportunity to explain things better without worrying about a nasty reaction. Settling down in my chair, I nod at him.

“Yeah bro, that’s right. They’re friends of mine and live in the forest too.” Jadyn seems content with that answer before his eyes widen in fear.

“Kellen, the Crimsons! You just said that they were in the forest! Does that mean that your friends are in danger?!” 

Shaking my head quickly, I shoot up from my chair before coming to sit in front of my little brother.

“No, no! J, they’re fine. Actually, more than fine if you ask me.” Jadyn takes a few deep breaths before looking back to me, the worry still in his eyes. I sigh softly, taking his hands in mine and rubbing the skin in an attempt to help calm him. Jadyn’s tendency to worry about others safety can be endearing, but also causes a lot of stress on his part. And the last thing I need is for my baby bro to feel any more stressed than he probably is right now. 

Speaking softly, I explain: “They’ve been here all this time J, they’re the reason that some people come back alive. Because of their powers, they can defend themselves.” 

I smile when Jadyn simply nods, breathing out in relief. When he looks calm again, I stand up and walk back to my chair and sit back down.

“Anything else you’d like to know?” 

Jadyn puts on what I like to call his ‘thinking face’, though to some it just say it’s him giving you a blank stare. Finally, he cocks his head.

“Who’s hunting who?” It’s my turn to be curious now. 

“What do you mean J?” I sit up a bit straighter as he bites his lip, a sign that he’s nervous. Reaching out to him, I try to encourage him to explain, which he does after a few moments. 

“It’s just, you said that your friends are like us. So does that mean that the Crimsons came to hunt them down and kill them? Or did they come here to kill the Crimsons?” I stare at J, not really expecting that. Shifting a bit uncomfortable, I stutter a bit in my explanation.

“The Crimsons most likely did come here to look for other supernatural, yes. The fact that people are getting hurt shows that they're moving around the forest, as if looking for something.” At my answer, Jadyn nods his head, accepting it with worry still visible in his eyes. 

Deciding to not let the silence last for too long, I comment: “You should meet Olivia and the others some time. They’d all love to finally meet you in person.” 

My brother’s head shoots up so fast I fear he may have almost snapped his neck. 

Eyes wide with astonishment, he questions: “Really? I’d get to meet your friends?” 

I nod, standing up and walking over. Holding my hand out for him to take, I direct him to mom and dad’s room. 

“Why not? Mom, dad, and I have been promising to introduce you to them sometime soon anyway.” Knocking, I hear a voice permit us to enter before I open the door. Standing in the doorway with Jadyn by my side, I make my request.

“Mom, dad, can I introduce Jadyn to Olivia and the others tonight?” 

I can’t help but snort in amusement a my parents eyes widen at my request. 

“Dear, are you sure tonight is a good idea? Jadyn is learning this all very fast….” I look at my mother, a gentle smile gracing my lips. 

“I know mom. It’s just, I’m really excited about my baby bro finally knowing the truth.” When I hear my brother grumble in annoyance, I reach over and ruffle his hair. Smiling when he glares at me, I turn my attention back to mom and dad. 

“Please? You know I won’t let anything happen to him.” The pleading tone that I had first used disappeared when I mentioned that I would protect Jadyn. All through our childhood, I’d watch as he was pushed around, left out, or just alienated because he was different. So what if Jadyn preferred reading and actually studying over playing games, when did that ever hurt anyone? So what if he preferred to have a male partner or a female partner, who were they to judge? 

I feel Jadyn’s hand grip my own, snapping me out of my angry thoughts. Judging by the look on his face, he can tell what I was thinking about just now. I hear his soft voice.

“It wasn’t your fault, there wasn’t much you could do since we were in different classes. Besides, you helped me in other ways. By just being there and being my big brother.” Nodding a bit, I squeeze his hand in mine. Taking his words to heart, I start to think about all the times Jadyn would come to me after school with tears streaming down his face as I would bring him into my arms, whispering words of comfort. 

Shaking my head, I lift my gaze back to our parents. I see them smile at me and Jadyn, that happy spark in their eye reminding me of the looks we’d get when we played with each other or I had successfully taught Jadyn something new. As father sighs out, he nods his head.

“We know you wouldn't let anything bad happen Kellen. However, you must understand out worry. This is his first day learning about his power and with the Crimsons being so vicious in their attacks, you don’t know what to expect.” I nod, indeed understanding.

Jadyn is still 15 years old, new to his ability and vulnerable. Looking back to my little brother, I smile sadly. 

“You know J, why don’t we wait until you get a better handle on your power before I take you into a forest filled with Crimsons?” At my request, he nods his head before bowing it down a bit in sadness. 

“I’m sorry little bro, but dad’s right. You’re vulnerable since you can’t control your powers yet and all of us would be so scared if you got hurt.” Bless my little bro for having the best patience and understanding that any creature could have, for all he does is look back up at me with a small smile on his lips.

“It’s ok Kellen. I understand your concerns, really. Plus, I agree, wouldn’t want to go into a forest filled with Crimsons before at least learning how to pick one up and chuck it.” I laugh at his joke, earning a giggle from our mother and a laugh from our dad.  Thanking our parents and walking out, I decide to at least give Jadyn some informations about the others. 

“Since you can’t meet them tonight, I’ll make it up to you telling you all about them.” As we make our way to the kitchen, to get coffee for me and tea for Jadyn, I begin the introduction.

“First of all, you must know about Olivia Hugh. She’s the main caretaker and has been friends with mom and dad since forever. She has the ability to heal, though try to not get too hurt in the first place please.” Jadyn rolls his eyes a bit at this, which earns him a light hit to the back of his head from yours truly.

“Next in line would have to be Leah Cameron. She’s pretty much the strongest cearture you’ll ever meet on this planet. She’s also known for being a mother hen as well, so watch out for that. After her would be Carl, a guy who reminds me so much of dad sometimes.” I pause as I accept the cup of coffee that Jadyn made me while I was talking about the others. I take a sip before continuing.

“Carl is a seer, which means he can catch glimpses of the future and look back into the past. Don’t ask me how that works cause I’m not completely sure. Only thing he’s told me is that his visions depend on choice, so word of the wise, don’t play chess with him.” Jadyn giggles a bit at that since he loves games like chess, strategy games. Contributing my own sounds of amusement, I move on with my introductions. 

“Edward  is what we call a shield. His power, well, you can probably guess. His mind can conjure up an actual, physical shield or he can simply place a mental block on himself or on others. This makes it harder for our enemies to attack us mentally and physically. Then there’s a little one named Claire and right now she’s not much older than you are.” I gesture to him with my cup before taking a sip of the hot beverage. Swallowing with a wince since the coffee’s apparently still a bit too hot, I continue. 

“Claire’s what we call a shifter, someone that can change into a different animal depending on what genes are passed down. For Claire, her passed down genes presented her with the ability to shift into a wolf.” I see amassment flash in Jadyn’s eyes before a flash of interest comes to light. I shake my head that, having read his thoughts.

“And no, she normally doesn’t let people pet her wolf.” When Jadyn pouts at that, I immediately add: “She does let us ride her sometimes, so don’t be sad about the petting.” With that said, I’ve successfully cheered my little brother up. 

Deciding to have another go at my coffee, I sip slowly and hum in approval when I find that it’s now lukewarm. 

“Oh yeah, one more person.” I lean forward a bit so that I’m no longer slouching as much against the counter. 

“The last person you’ll probably meet is Enoch, since he prefers to keep to himself most of the time. His main ability is to manipulate dark matter.” Jadyn just nods at my question as I take a sip of my coffee, thinking.

“Out of everyone there, Jadyn, I would advise you to be careful around Enoch the most. He may seem mean, or even cruel, but please bare with him. Having the title of being able to control dark matter hasn’t exactly gifted Enoch with the best life.” I sigh out at that, feeling really bad. 

I look to Jadyn and see sadness but understanding in his green orbs. Out of everyone I know, Jadyn might to be able to connect with Enoch the most. Both were kind of shunned by the world because of their differences. The only difference is that mom, dad, and I stayed by Jadyn’s side and supported him while Enoch’s parents just abandoned him with a note telling him not to look for them. I barely manage to refrain from rolling my eyes at that. The nerve of some people, abandoning their child because they couldn’t find a way to help Enoch themselves? Pathetic, really. Some people in the world just don’t deserve to be blessed with a child, don’t deserve to have the title of parents. Looking back at my little brother, I see him staring at me with a worried look. I smile at him and send a telepathic message.

‘It’s ok Ed. Just thinking about Enoch’s and your pasts. I’m good now.’ After a few moments, he nods back at me, though doesn’t appear to believe me. 

As I place my cup in the sink after finishing my drink, Ed comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“I’ll train hard so I’ll be able to control my powers. Don’t worry Kellen.” I smile, turning around to bring him to my chest. 

“I know you will bro. You’ve always worked hard on everything in your life. This won’t be any different.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years Later**

Today’s the day. After two years of intense training on control and focus, Jadyn’s now finally able to control his power. He’s even found ways to manipulate his power throughout the course of his practice. Now, he isn’t just limited to mimicking one power at a time, now he can mimic three at a time. Even though his 17th birthday was two days ago, Kellen thought it was more appropriate to give his little brother his present tonight. Tonight, Jadyn was going to meet Olivia and the other supernaturals. As well as learn more about the ever vicious Crimsons and why they seem to be attacking people. 

In the house, Kellen chuckle as he watches his brother walk to him with a little bounce in his step. After telling his little brother that tonight was the night, Kellen smiled as his brother visible grew more excited as the day passed. Now, it’s dinner time and they need to go to the store for ingredients since Jadyn decided to make something special tonight in honor of getting to meet the other supernaturals. Throwing an arm on Jadyn’s shoulders, Kellen calls out.

“Mom! Dad! J and I are heading out now! Be back in a few!” After the door closes, Kellen leans close and whispers to his little brother.

“You ready for tonight?” Jadyn turns his head slightly, an excited smile on his face. 

“What do you think?” Kellen laughs out, hugging Jadyn to his side. 

“Of course you are!” With that, the two brother’s venture to the market, unaware of the danger they’ll have to face when they return home. 

As the door is thrown open, Kellen shouts: “We’re back and ready to start dinner!” 

When he receives no answer, he cocks his head and looks around. Eyes widen in horror when he takes in what the living room looks like. Furnature’s been destroyed, claw marks scattering the walls and floors. Pulling Jadyn in quickly, Kellen shuts and locks the door before holding a finger to his lips, making a shushing motion. Placing his grocery bag down, Kellen begins to survey the area carefully. Mind open, he scans around for a bit, starting to worry when he can’t hear his parents thoughts. After a few moments of hearing nothing, he motions his little brother over. Together, they make their way to their parents door, which is slightly open. Kellen grips the handle before slowly pushing it open. What he sees makes him turn around quickly, grabbing Jadyn and bringing him to his chest as an attempt to shield Jadyn’s eyes from the scene. 

Unfortunately, Kellen doesn’t succeed, as a shriek of: “Oh my god!” Is soon heard. 

Shushing his brother quietly, Kellen scans the room and notes that there are claw marks all over, maybe even some teeth marks. However, nothing can capture his attention more than the bodies of his parents. Lying, bloody and dead on the floor. As Jadyn’s breathing slows down, he pulls away slightly from Kellen’s chest. 

“What happened?” Kellen scans the room before looking to his now dead parents, the answer obvious in his mind.

Looking Jadyn straight in the eye, Kellen mutters grimly: “They found out about us. The Crimsons did this.”

Jadyn gasps out in shock, bringing a hand up to his forehead. 

“Of course!” His voice comes out in a harsh whisper. “Who else would do such a thing, be able to cause such havoc…” 

As Jadyn rambles, Kellen drags his little brother up to their rooms. Pushing Jadyn towards his room, Kellen gives his little brother important instructions.

“Pack anything of importance. We’re going to Olivia’s.” 

Nodding, Jadyn makes quick work of obeying his older brother. Before long, Jadyn’s got a backpack full of stuff, mostly filled with clothes. Though there are some other things as well: his laptop, chargers, his art supplies, and pictures of his family. When he walks back out into the hall, Kellen’s waiting for him. Nodding in approval, Kellen leads Jadyn downstairs. 

Before they leave though, Jadyn yelps out: “Wait! What about mom and dad? We can’t leave them here! And the house, if anyone notices we’re gone, then they’ll come here and look…..they’ll see and may find out!” 

Kellen quickly shushes Jadyn, formulating a plan in his head rather fast. 

“Look, I’ve got an idea, alright? For it to work, I need your help….” When Kellen receives a nod from his brother, he continues: “I need you to burn their bodies so that we can take their ashes with us, think of it like cremation.” 

At first, Jadyn looks horrified, but when the idea behind Kellen’s request settles in, he gives a hesitant nod. Breathing out deeply, Jadyn holds his hands out and makes the connection with his father, causing his hand to burst into flames. Closing his eyes, Jadyn directs the energy to his parents before dropping his hand and turning to his big brother. As their parents burn before their eyes, Kellen holds his little brother as they both cry. When all that’s left is ash, Kellen uses his telekinetic ability to pick the ashes up, making sure to not leave a single one behind. After gathering them his father’s into one ziplock bag and his mother’s n another, he turns to Jadyn with tears in his eyes.

“J, we need to go now. We’re not safe here.” Jadyn nods, not doing any better than his brother as he cries. 

“But, what about the house?” Kellen shakes his head. 

“People will see the claw marks and know what happened.” 

With that said, Kellen grabs his brothers hand and quickly sneaks them out into the forest. Lucky for them, nighttime has begun and the sky is darker, making their escape harder to spot. As Kellen leads Jadyn deeper into the forest, he comforts him. 

“It’s ok bro, it’s ok. We’ll be alright.” Jadyn nods slightly, believing his brother. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find which ones did this and make them pay. Don’t you worry.” Jadyn looks up at his brother, a little fearful of Kellen’s anger. After a few moments, Jadyn simply nods, agreeing. Continuing their walk, they encounter many twists and turns before a mansion like building appears. Smiling a bit, Kellen turns to his little brother. 

“This is it, little bro. This is where we’ll find Olivia and the others.” Jadyn nods, walking towards the mansion while under his brother’s arm.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two brothers approach the gates, Kellen smiles encouragingly at his little brother. 

“Don’t worry too much little bro. I’m confident they’ll all love you. After all, I’ve talked about you quite a lot in the past few years.” Jadyn blushes a bit at this, though it’s a bit hard to see with his tear stained cheeks from all the previous crying. 

Opening the gate, Kellen waits until Jadyn is inside before he closes it again. Walking up to the door, Kellen closes his eyes for a brief second. When he opens them, he hugs Jadyn close to his chest before smiling down at him. Jadyn raises a questioning brow, using his borrowed telepath to ask what’s going on. 

Chuckling lightly, Kellen quickly explains: “I used my telepathy to alert Olivia of our presence. However, she’s not coming to greet us alone.” With that, Jadyn shivers a bit as he braces himself for this meet. 

**Jadyn POV:**

I hear footsteps approaching the door before it opens. Looking up slightly, my eyes come into contact with some piercing blue ones. I bow my head a bit when she looks at me and hear a little giggle.

“Oh my, Kellen, is this young man little Jadyn?” I can feel the vibrations of Kellen’s chest when he laughs, causing me to smile a little as well. 

“You guess correctly Oli, this is he.” I look back up and hold out my hand, shaking hers gently. 

“Hello, you must be Mrs. Olivia.” She smiles at me, giving me a sense of safety and being welcome. 

Her voice is gentle, but strong as she answers me: “You’re quite right young man. Am I safe to say that Kellen has told you about us before?” I sneak a glance to Kellen before nodding.

“Yes ma’am, he has. Mostly just your names and your abilities though.” 

Mrs. Olivia hums at this before patting Kellen’s shoulder and my head. As she steps aside to let us in, she winks at me.

“Please dear, call me Oli, or Olive. The Mrs. or ma’am makes me feel old.” As she smiles at me, I can tell that she’s trying to lighten the mood. Not wanting to be rude, I smile back at her, though it probably looks really forced. 

“Of course Oli.” As she leads us to the living room to drop our stuff, we encounter two others. The first person is another girl, a good few inches taller than me. She has has blue eyes as well, accompanied with black hair and tan skin. As she looks over to us, she smiles lightly.

“Jadyn Portman, youngest descendant of Kevin Portman, a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I am Leah.” Nodding, I walk forward when Kellen gives me an encouraging nudge only to be brought into her arms gently. Feeling someone’s hand on my shoulder, I turn around and have to look up even more to see who this is. My eyes find green ones, soothing and gentle. He holds out his arms as he introduces himself.

“My name is Carl, and as Leah said, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you face to face.” When I finish receiving my second hug, I turn to face Olivia. 

“Kellen mentioned six of you.” I see Leah nod while Carl simply smiles at me. Olivia hums before answering my unspoken question.

“Edward and Claire are still upstairs, though they’ll be down shortly. As for Enoch, I’m not so sure where he is.” Kellen scoffs lightly at that, shaking his head.

“He’s probably in his room. You know how he is with newcomers.” Everyone around me nods, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. 

I stutter out: “Oh, would it make him angry if I wished to say hi?”

Leah turns to me in surprise while Carl just sighs out. Looks like that’s a yes to my question. Olivia places both hands on my shoulders before looking me in the eye. 

“It might. If you introduce yourself right now. However, if you wait for dinner, then that might give Enoch enough time to cool down. Ok?” I nod, understanding her reasoning. It’s then do I hear more footsteps coming downstairs. 

Turning towards the stairs, I question: “Edward and Claire?” 

Olivia nods at me before looking to the two who just stepped foot in the living room. When both pairs of eyes land on me, I squirm a bit, not used to so much attention. Well, positive attention. From strangers nonetheless. Olivia beckons them over. 

“Edward, Claire, come meet young Jadyn. Our newest supernatural.” A boy with brown hair and blue eyes steps forward, presumably Edward. Walking toward him slowly, I hold out my hand only to feel his arm circle around me before hugging me. 

“Listen, J, let me give you a little tip to watch out for.” Pulling back a bit, he stares at me with a playful glint in his eye. 

“Most of us greet newcomers with hugs and cuddles, not handshakes. Might want to get used to it.” It doesn’t sound demanding, but factual. I just decide to nod at this new piece of information. 

However, before I can respond, Claire hits the back of Edward's head. 

“Edward, don’t tell him what to do. He shouldn’t have to get used to it if he doesn’t want to.” When Edward shoots me an apologetic look, I quickly wave my arms out a bit. 

“No, no, it’s ok. Really, hugs and cuddles don’t sound bad at all.” Claire’s expression softens, before she too holds out her arms. 

“In that case, may I get a hug then?” Nodding, I walk forward and allow her to embrace me. Like all others, I feel this sense of safety, here in her arms. When she releases me, she turns to Kellen and walks forward to give him a hug. Turning back to me, she smirks a bit.

“Finally brought him over for proper introductions, I see.” I look to my big brother, who has a light blush on his face. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to do it as a birthday gift.” I smile a bit, before frowning and looking to the ground, remembering the other reason we’re here. I feel a hand under my chin before I’m staring into Carl’s eyes. 

His voice is gentle, but firm as he speaks: “Jadyn, what’s wrong?”

I look to Kellen, sending a message telepathically: ‘Should I tell them, or do you want to?’ 

Shrugging, he sends a message back to me: ‘Whatever you want to do. If you wish to, then I won’t stop you. If you’d rather not, then I can do it.’ 

Taking a deep breath, I exhale as I look away from Carl’s concerned expression. ‘I’ll do it.’ 

Kellen nods, walking over to me to hug me to his side. I hear him speak: “There is another reason we came tonight though, a pretty bad reason.” 

I look up and see five concerned faces, all trained on us. 

Stepping forward, Leah inquires: “What’s this second reason?” 

Taking a deep breath, I blurt out: “Crimsons killed our parents.” 

Hearing gasps of surprise in response, I shit my eyes tightly.

“What?! But how did they find out about your family being here?” Opening my eyes, I am about to answer Claire’s question before my brother beats me to it.

“We’re not sure. Jadyn and I were at the store when the attack happened.” 

I begin to shake, remembering what the house looked like, the nasty surprise we got when we entered our parents room…...Shaking my head, I focus back on the conversation. Some questions about our personal safeties were asked before Olivia finally asked the fate of our parents. Tears pooling in my eyes, I hang my head and shake it. 

Whispering brokenly, I answer: “They didn’t make it. We cremated them though, so their ashes are in the small bags near Kellen’s backpack.” 

I feel Kellen crush me to his chest, his form shaking in barely controlled tears. Looking up a bit, I see Leah pick the bags up through my tear filled vision. Holding them with care, she presents them to Olivia. A gasp is heard before the bags are cradled to Olivia’s chest. I turn my face back to Kellen’s chest, crying out now that I can. When someone starts to pull me away, I struggle for a brief moments before hearing a soothing voice, Leah.

“Shh, it’s ok love. It’s alright. You brought their ashes back, so we can give them a proper burial. It’s going to be alright sweetheart. We’ll protect you, just like they did. We’ll love you, just like they did.” I nod into her chest, relaxing as I feel her pull me closer.

I hear Kellen sob and turn around to see Carl hugging him to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly, no doubt whispering his own words of comfort. As Leah gives me one last squeeze, she stands up a bit more, giving me a but more space but not pushing me away. She looks at Olivia as she asks her next question.

“Do you think that Aron did this? Or just some of his lackeys?” Olivia sighs harshly, tears of sadness dripping down her cheeks, a heartbreaking sight.

“It could be either. I just received a mental image of their house when they came back from Kellen. The claw marks could suggest Aron’s lackeys, but Aron himself is quite capable of making those as well.” Leah nods, resting her chin atop my head. 

I sniffle a bit before stuttering out: “Who’s Aron?” 

Olivia bites her lip before looking to Kellen. Looking to Kellen myself, I’m a bit relieved when I see he’s calmed down now. Nodding his head, he gestures for Olivia to speak and for I to listen. 

“Aron is the leader of the Crimsons. He’s, as well as his right hand man Alex, are the only Crimsons who can take human form. However, they can still revert back to their monster forms should they choose to.” I nod at that, biting my lip a bit in fear. 

“I suppose it’s only fair that you learn more about the creatures that hunt us, the creatures that killed your parents. Come, I’ll tell you everything over dinner.” With that sighed out, Olivia guides us all to the dining room where she sits me in a chair near the end of the table, Kellen to my left and Leah to my right. While Edward sits next to Leah, Olivia instructs Claire and Carl to bring Enoch down while she goes to bring the food.  

When the food is brought out, I’m embarrassed to say that it’s a bit hard to reach since the table is quite long. I suppose that since it’s suppose to hold a lot of people that this would make sense, doesn’t stop it from being irritating though. Seeing my struggle, my big brother grabs my plate and gives me a bit of everything before setting it back down in front of me. 

As I thank him, he recalls a memory: “This reminds me of our first house. The old table was so wide that barely anyone could get anything on it unless it was at the very edge.” I nod my head, indeed remembering how mother and father would be the ones to place food on our plates since we were both a bit small to do it ourselves. 

When others around me begin to eat, I decide to join them. About five minutes later, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Before I can turn around and look to see who it is, I hear a scottish accent voice speak up somewhere behind me.

“Alright Olive, I’m here. Now, where’s the young descendant that I’ve been told I needed to meet?” Looking up, my heart stops for a moment. 

The person standing besides Olivia must be Enoch, as he’s the only other person in the house. When he turns to me, our eyes make contact for a moment and I cower a bit under stare. His dark brown eyes stare right into my soul, making me feel vulnerable and exposed. His skin is white, contrasting to Leah’s, who sits besides me, but almost like Olivia’s. Hearing Edward scoff a bit, I turn slightly to look at him.

“Look around Enoch, who’s the new face at the table?’ 

Before I know it, Enoch’s full attention is shifted to me, which terrifies me slightly. Raising an eyebrow, I hear him hum.

“Hmmm, yes, I see now.” Sitting down, he looks to me again, scanning me as if I were a map or blueprints for a machine. 

“I have to say, I can see the resemblance between you and your brother, young Jadyn. I can only imagine what your parents looked like.” I drop my fork at that as Kellen tenses besides me. As I reach under the table to grip his hand tightly, Leah grabs my shoulder in a comforting grip. 

“Enoch, please, don’t mention their parents right now. Somethings...well, something’s happened.” At this, Enoch puts his own utensil down, turning to look at Leah. 

“What do you mean?” Sighing out, Leah’s eyes harden a bit as she explains. 

“They’re parents were killed today, most likely by Crimsons.” 

I squeeze Kellen’s hand as his grip falters. Focusing on him, I almost jump when I hear Enoch speak again. This time, instead of his voice being harsh and a bit annoyed, he sounds unsure. 

“Oh. That...definitely is something.” I turn around to see him now staring at Kellen and I. Rubbing Kellen’s shoulder, I nod.

“Yes, it is.” I don't know if he heard me or not. Either way, it doesn’t matter. He just gives us this blank stare, as if not knowing what to say, what to do, how to react. 

Finally, he settles with something simple: “You have my deepest sympathies, Jadyn and Kellen.”

With that said, he turns his focus back onto Olivia, who has cleared her throat. I look to Leah in thanks for her comfort, receiving a smile in return. Looking to Olivia, I prepare to listen to her speak.

“Now then, now that everyone’s here, it’s time to recall our past with Crimsons.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah POV:**

I look to Olive as my hand remains on Jadyn’s shoulder. After clearing her throat, she begins to speak.

“As all of us know, Crimsons are our enemy. They hunt other supernatural beings, most of the time it’s either to kill for sport or keep as trophies, it depends on the Crimson member.” I feel Jadyn shudder under my hand, clearly being able to create a picture in his mind on what that would be like. 

“While most are stuck in their beast forms, unable to take human form ever again, there are two families that have found a way to escape this curse.” Olive’s features harden at this and I sigh out, talking about Aron is a nightmare for her, just like hearing about him is a nightmare for us. 

“Aron and Alex are two of the last descendants of this family. While their family name was never really documented, there are some ideas on what they could’ve been.” 

Looking to Kellen, I see him watching Jadyn intently, as if monitoring his reactions. Deciding to follow his lead since I’ve heard all of this many times, I focus on Jadyn’s face and posture. 

“Now, I won’t go too deep into the family name ideas since they aren’t important. What is important to know though is that unlike other Crimsons, who only possess inhumane speed, strength, eyesight, and smell, Aron and Alex possess powers.” At that, Jadyn’s head snaps up in shock. 

He looks to Kellen before looking to me. Feeling that I should let Olive explain this, I gesture with my hand for him to focus on her again. 

“Aron has the ability to reflect someone's power back at them while Alex can manipulate electricity. In my knowledge, however, they’re not known for involving themselves in battle.” I roll my eyes at this bit, they’re cowards. Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because he scoffs in disgust. 

“Cowards. Hiding behind their fellow Crimsons as they sit at a table and talk about how great they are. What, being the only Crimsons in history to have other abilities excluding being able to revert back to human form.” I hear a bitter chuckle and look to see Kellen with a sour look on his face. No doubt finding truth behind Edward's sentiment. Olive clears her throat, bringing our attention back to her. 

“Right, anyway, they seem to use their knowledge to help in battle, not their forms.” 

When Jadyn sends a confused look her way (probably due to her wording), I clarify: “What she means is that Aron and Alex probably plan lot more than they actually fight. They’re involved with the Crimsons activities and battles, just not when it comes to physical fighting.” When he nods in understanding, I gesture for Olive to continue. 

Smiling at me in thanks, she explains further.

“Correct, Leah. And as well also know, for centuries he’s hunted other supernaturals for him to take a servants.” 

I scowl at this, thinking back to the many times I was almost taken as a slave myself before Olive found me and took me in.

I’m drawn out of that thought when Jadyn shouts: “What?!” 

I wince a bit, the kid’s got a set of lungs. Blushing in embarrassment, he apologizes before looking down at his plate. Olive waves off his apology, his reaction was expected, and pretty justified. 

Returning to her explanations though: “Yes, Aron has this idea that humans are wastes of space, that humans infect and taint the planet. As I’m sure most of us know, he has this believe that only the supernatural should be worthy of living freely. Well, free, as in under his command with human slaves.” Rolling my eyes again, I sigh out as I hear Enoch click his tongue. 

I look to Enoch just as he’s about to speak: “Unfortunately for him, he’s not gotten any supernatural beings to willingly join him. So, in his state of madness, he now chooses to force others to listen to him. Hoping that once he enslaves humanity, other supernatural beings will ‘see sense’ and join him. It is a plan doomed from the start, yet he still pushes forward with it.” 

I nod at Enoch’s statement before turning to Jadyn. Rubbing the shoulder of our new member, I ask: “Is there anything else that you’d like to know about Crimsons or Aron, Jadyn?” 

When he looks to me, my heart nearly stops at the look in his eyes. The green orbs practically shine with curiosity, it’s honestly one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen. After a few moments, he nods his head and turns to Olive.

“Do you know what the origins of Crimsons are? Like, are you born into it, or….?” 

Curious myself, I look at Olive with a raised eyebrow. In turn, Olive simply shakes her head.

“I’m sorry sweetie, their origin is not clear. Since no one was there to witness the first transformation, there’s no clear story on what happened. What I can tell you though, is that there are two ways you could end up becoming a Crimson.” She holds up her fingers as she lists off the ways. 

“Now, keep in mind that these are theories, stories and ideas passed down from generation to generation. One possible way to become a Crimson would be if your father was a Crimson and impregnated a human girl to be your mother. The gene would be passed down from him. The other way, this specifically is more legend than theory, is if you were to drink a Crimsons blood. This would transfer the Crimson’s DNA and gene that makes him a Crimson to you.” 

Cocking my head to the side, I mutter out: “Both ways sound messed up.” 

Olive nods in agreement before checking her watch quickly. “Oh my, it’s gotten quite late. Alright, everyone, up to their rooms. You all need to brush your teeth and go to bed to get ready for tomorrow.” 

Nodding, I stand up and walk towards the doorway. When I notice Jadyn isn’t following me, I look back to see him offering to help Olive with cleaning up. Smiling, I’m about to go grab him before Kellen stops me. 

“Don’t. Cleaning can help take his mind off things. Or in this case, give him time to let this new information settle.” I hesitate for a moment, not wanting to leave him down here. Kellen must see my hesitation because he smiles encouragingly at me.

“I’ll grab him on my way up and meet you upstairs, ok?” That’s what gets me to finally sigh and accept his conditions. However, there’s one thing I need to know.

“Shall I take your bags to your rooms?” 

Kellen laughs lightly, music to my ears after having to listen to the Olive’s explanation on Crimsons. 

“If you want to. You don’t have to otherwise.” Shaking my head quickly, I place my hand on his arm. 

“No, of course I don’t mind. Allow me to carry your bags up. I’ll meet you at the top of your stairs to show you which rooms I’ve selected for you when you’re ready. Yes?” 

I know I might sound demanding, but I want to help them get settled in. Kellen laughs again before pulling me into a hug. After hugging back briefly, I smile up at him. Putting my hand up when he’s about to thank me, I shush him.

“Don’t thank me, Kellen. You’re like a brother to me, someone who I love and care for. As for Jadyn, he’s probably going to end up being the family’s baby boy, so he’ll probably get spoiled a bit as well.” I tease a bit, very much satisfied when Kellen laughs out. 

“Give him some time before you start calling him baby boy, ok?” Of course I agree, though I warn him that I won’t wait forever. 

Walking into the living room, I pick up all of their bags with ease before walking up the stairs. Selecting two rooms for them turns out to be easier than I thought. This way, they’ll be right next to each other if something goes wrong or to just make them feel more comfortable and safe. For Kellen’s room, I picked the room that’s also next to Edward's room because I have a hunch Kellen might prefer a window that shows more of the forest compared to where the sun comes up. I roll my eyes fondly, remembering all the times that Kellen would complain about the sunlight waking him up. Jadyn’s room was the one that had the view of the ocean, as well as the sun since Kellen said that Jadyn likes to get up to make breakfast for everyone. After setting their stuff down, I run into Enoch on my way back to the top of the staircase. 

Crossing my arms, I give him a teasing smile. 

“What can I do for you Shadow boy?” 

Enoch glares at me, hating it when I call him that. I’m not trying to offend him, it’s just, he calls me Muscles as a nickname. It’s only fair that he gets one too. A few moments pass before he rolls his eyes and decides to tell me what he wants.

“Kellen’s brother, young Jadyn, he really doesn’t know much about his ancestry, does he?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Enoch, you know why. Olive told us that Kevin and Elizabeth chose to wait to tell him. They learned the hard way with Kellen of what could happen if they told Jadyn too early.” After the last word leaves my mouth, Enoch chuckles slightly. I start to grow wary.

“What’s so funny?” Enoch gives me a serious look in response to my question.

“Leah, the kid just got his parents slaughtered. From our worst enemy, to top it off. And yes, I heard that Kellen told him about us and our powers, but what about us? We don’t know anything about Jadyn other than the fact that he’s Kevin’s and Elizabeth’s kid.” At Enoch’s accusation, I feel a quick sense of protectiveness over Jadyn.

“Well, if you had tried to talk to him while you were down there, then you could’ve gotten answers to any questions you’ve had. Am I right?” I see him tighten his fists, which causes me to glare. Frowning, I walk forward and lean up a bit so I’m in his face. 

“Don’t you dare treat Jadyn like an outsider, Enoch. He’s just a kid. He’s innocent.” At this, Enoch seems to snap. 

“Oh, that’s rich! Just because little Jadyn didn’t know we exist, that Crimsons exist, that’s supposed to make him a little angel who I should just welcome into my life like it’s nothing? He is an outsider, Leah! He knows nothing about the hardships that we’ve all had to go through because all of this was hidden from him! He must’ve had the perfect little life before Kevin and Elizabeth decided to tell him about his powers!” 

When I’m about to yell back at him, curse him out for even daring to say such a thing, we both hear someone shout: “You’re wrong!” 

Quickly turning around, I see Kellen standing a few feet behind me, looking upset. Opening my mouth, I begin to question on where Jadyn is before he holds up a hand.

“I heard yelling up here and decided that it’d be best that I leave him down there with Olivia for a while.” His gaze shifts to Enoch, where I can see a feeling of anger starting to ignite in his eyes. 

Marching up to him, Kellen jabs Enoch in the chest: “How dare you! If anything, my little J has had one of the worst lives ever.” 

I put a hand on Kellen’s shoulder, attempting to calm him down. Unfortunately, this doesn’t seem to work as Kellen continues with his angry recollection of Jadyn’s past.

“If you ever paid attention, or were even present, when I spoke about Jadyn, you’d know that he understands a lot of things. Pain and rejection being the most. All his life, he’s made choices that differed him from other kids. He chose to read books and study instead of play sports, he bravery confessed that he liked boys more than he liked girls, he chose to pick family and the supernatural over his old life!” 

I gasp at Kellen’s outburst, rubbing my hand along his shoulder as he breathes in and out harshly. 

“Jadyn made a lot of decisions that caused others to treat him like an outsider. In our old town, there wouldn't be one day where he wouldn’t come home scratched up and bruised. Crying because the kids in his class would hurt him, bully him, treat him like he was an outsider just because he was different.” I see Kellen’s gaze soften a bit.

I take that moment to circle my arms around him, offering some of my strength in hopes that it helps. I feel him hug me back before he continues.

“The thing is, even after all that, he still stayed strong. He never adjusted to what society wanted, he was who he wanted to be. And the way that fate repays him? She takes away is parents in a brutal way where the only safe place to go is a house full of people he doesn’t know.” I hold up a finger to Kellen’s mouth, shushing him before he goes on another rant and his anger builds up. And honestly, as well as mine does as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

After a few moments of breathing, Leah decides to speak.

“Enoch, I get that out of all of us, you’ve suffered the most.” Even though Enoch roll his eyes at that, he agrees. As her lips set in a tight line, she warns him.

“However, I will not stand by and let you make Jadyn feel uncomfortable or unwelcome as you have previous guests. He is not an outsider if he agreed, insisted upon even, to come join us rather than live a normal life.” When Enoch just returns a blank stare, Leah sighs out, annoyed.

“Why can’t you just give him a chance Enoch? I get that trust doesn’t come easily to you but you don’t even give people chances to earn it!” Enoch crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s the point? He’ll see sooner or later that being here is dangerous, probably one of the most dangerous places he could be to be honest. At that point, he might just decide to leave.” With that said, Enoch glares at Kellen and Leah before gritting out: “Tell me that it’s not a possibility. Go on, say it.” 

Kellen clenches his fist tightly, glaring right back at Enoch. Before any of them speak, Edward's voice is heard.

“Not that I’m ruling the possibility out, but there’s something you forgot, Enoch.” Leah, Kellen, and Enoch all give their attention to Edward,  who’s leaning against the doorway to his room. Walking over, Edward stands in between Kellen and Leah before speaking.

“Jadyn’s been an outcast his whole life. In the normal world, in his, what did you call it? ‘His perfect life’....” Edward uses his fingers to quote the phrase earlier said by Enoch. 

“In that world, like Kellen said, Jadyn was seen as an outcast. Just like you were. Just like some of our families were.” Edward walks forward, getting a bit in Enoch’s face as he questions him. 

“So tell me Enoch, why’s it so hard to welcome him into our world? He obviously doesn’t belong in the normal world, so why can’t he stay here in peace?” 

As Edward leans back, Enoch scoffs.

“I just don’t trust him, ok? That’s all. I did’t tell him that he wasn’t wanted here, did I?” 

While Leah and Edward roll their eyes, Kellen gets ready to retort to Enoch’s statement. Before he can though, Carl places a hand on Kellen’s shoulder. As Kellen calms down, Carl speaks.

“Enoch, all we’re saying is that you can’t be cruel to him. He’s already had a difficult enough past. With the death of his parents mixed in, the last thing he needs to feel right now is the feeling of being an outcast amongst us.” It looks like Enoch’s going to argue for a second before he just sighs out, holding up his hands in mock surrender. 

“I never said that I was going to be harsh. Though, it would probably be for the best if you kept him away from me. Don’t you agree?” When no one answers, Enoch clicks his tongue.

“That’s what I thought.” With that said, he walks to the end of the hall, towards his room, before slamming the door shut. 

After a few moments, everyone hears a quiet voice.

“I’m making Enoch upset, aren’t I?” Everyone lets out a surprised gasp as Jadyn’s shy form comes into vision. Clearing his throat a bit, Jadyn walks a bit closer to the group before speaking again.

“What did I do? Did I say or do anything to offend him?” Leah’s the first one to snap out of her shock, reaching down to grasp Jadyn’s shoulders. When she speaks, it firm but gentle.

“No, J, it’s nothing you did. It’s just, Enoch has a hard time trusting others.” When Jadyn nods at this, Carl continues Leah’s explanation. 

“When he was younger, his parents abandoned him due to his power being so...dark. They couldn’t teach him how to control it, so they gave up on him. He was alone for many years, learning as time went by on how to control his powers. When Olivia found him, he was skeptical of allowing her to act as his mother figure.” 

A loud laugh is heard, causing everyone to look over and see Claire standing outside her door. 

“Got that right. Imagine what it was like when Olivia eventually found the rest of us.” Walking over, Claire bends down a bit to plant a light kiss to Jadyn’s cheeks. 

As he blushes, she explains: “If you give Enoch time, then he’ll understand that you have as much right to be here as we do. You may have been considered an outsider to the normal world, but here? Nope, nuh uh.” 

Jadyn smiles a bit at Claire, feeling better about himself now that he knows he won’t be treated like an outcast in this house. When a yawn escapes, he decides to call it a night. 

Turning to Leah, Jadyn wonders: “Which have you selected to be my room?” 

Leah beams as she directs the boys to their rooms. After giving each a quick tour, she leaves them to themselves. 

Jadyn makes quick work of brushing his teeth in his (apparently) personal bathroom. After dressing into his nightclothes, he hears a knock.

“Come in.” Kellen enters the room, only wearing sweatpants. At that, Jadyn raises an eyebrow.

“No top big bro?” Kellen chuckles, shaking his head as if Jadyn asked the most obvious question in the world.

“Nah. No use for it. The comforter will keep me warm enough.” Jadyn nods at his brother’s logic before turning to the window, staring at the beautiful night sky decorated with shining spots (also known as stars). 

Kellen sits besides his brother, staring out into the view as well before deciding to speak: “You ok?” 

When Jadyn looks to his brother, he gives him a curious glance, as if to ask, ‘what do you mean?’ Seeing this, Kellen sighs before giving Jadyn a look.

“J, our parents are dead, I’ve brought you to a house full of strangers, and there’s no doubt in my mind that you heard the majority of what was said during the fight with Enoch.” 

Flinching a bit when Kellen mentions Enoch, Jadyn shakes his head before giving his brother a soft smile.

“Don’t worry about me too much Kel, I’ll be ok. Yes, mom and dad are dead, but we still have their ashes. We still have something to remember them by.” As tears start pooling in Jadyn’s eyes, Kellen brings his brother in for a tight hug. Rubbing his back, Kellen hum and coos at his little brother.

“I’m your big brother, of course I’m going to worry about you.” Pulling back, he smiles at Jadyn before frowning lightly. “And if Enoch ever gives you a hard time, don’t hesitate to tell us, ok? He has no right to treat you any different than he treats me, Leah, Olivia, Edward,  Carl, or Claire.” 

Jadyn nods before leaning forward to give his big brother a kiss on the cheek. 

“Alright. Kellen, please, I don’t want you guys to yell at him if he’s not the nicest to me. I get that he doesn’t trust me, really. It just means that I need to find a way to earn his trust.” Kellen looks hesitant for a moment, before shaking his head with a fond smile. 

Pressing his own kiss to Jadyn’s cheek, he mutters: “Of course you’d say something like that. You have too much patience.” Jadyn snorts, raising an eyebrow at his brother. 

“Are you complaining, dear brother of mine?” Kellen raises his hand in mock surrender, a playful glint in his eye as he responds.

“No, nope. No complaints here. Though, you might impress everyone else, being patient here sometimes isn’t an option.” Jadyn shakes his head at his brother’s antics before turning serious.

“Kellen, you said it yourself, I might be the one who could possible understand Enoch the most. I’m sure with time and enough patience, he’ll at least tolerate my presence.” With that said, Kellen nods before getting up and bidding his brother goodnight, pointing out that if he has nightmares, he can come sleep Kellen’s room. 

After Jadyn nods, Kellen adds jokingly: “Oh, and if I have nightmares, I plan on coming in here and squishing into bed with you.” 

Kellen leaves a giggling Jadyn in the room, smiling himself when he sees he can still make Jadyn smile in this dark time of his life. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Morning**

**Enoch POV:**

I open my eyes slowly, starting to wake up. Groaning a bit from the chill of my room, I turn on my phone and check the time, 5:30am. Guessing that no one else would be awake at this time, I push the comforter off me before standing to stretch a bit. As I make my way downstairs, still in my sleeping clothes, I think about the argument between the others and I. Sighing out as I make my way downstairs, I shake my head, thinking. 

‘That kid was here for less than an hour and he already had almost everyone wrapped around his little finger.’ Though to be fair, I can’t blame them. Contrary to what Kellen thinks, I have actually listened to when he talks about Jadyn. The way Kellen describes his little brother has always intrigued me. From what I understand, Jadyn’s had a hard past because he refused to be what society wanted him to be. He understands pain and rejection more than most do, Kellen would say. 

I grunt and shake my head at that thought. Knowing what I know about Jadyn, I don’t doubt Kellen’s words. Yet at the same time, I just can’t help but feel angry whenever someone points that out to me. However, that’s not the only thing bothering me. I may have hid something from the other’s yesterday, during our argument. I don’t trust Jadyn, at least not right now, that part was the truth. What I lied about was that being my only reason. The second reason was because…..he gained my interest. There! I said it! Jadyn Portman made me curious, he made me care within moments of meeting him. He made me feel something that I haven’t felt in a long time; understood. 

When I’m about to enter the kitchen, I let out a tired sigh. I can’t allow myself to care too much for something or someone. I’ve already had enough rejection in my life, I definitely don’t need to add this to it. As I look up, I stop in my tracks. There, standing in the kitchen over the stove, wearing an oversized hoodie with some shorts, is the person I’ve been fighting everyone about: Jadyn Portman. Deciding that I don’t want a confrontation just yet, I make a move to walk out only for a voice to call out.

“Oh, Enoch, good morning!” Cursing mentally, I turn around slightly and nod my head. 

“Good morning, young Jadyn.” 

When he turns around and smiles at me, my stomach does a flip. He walks towards the counter before grabbing the now prepared coffee. 

‘He drinks coffee?’ As if I said my question out loud, he answers.

“Oh, I don’t drink coffee. This is for Kellen. Though I made enough just in case anyone else wants some.” I nod, before something hits me. 

“Wait, did you know that I asked if you drink coffee in my mind?” He looks a bit guilty when I ask, causing my curiosity to spike. As well as my annoyance at not getting an immediate answer. 

“Well?” I ask, albeit a bit harshly. I barely catch myself from apologizing when he winces a bit at my harsh tone, though he does answer me.

“Yes, I did. My power is to mimic others abilities. I’m still working on some of them though, controlling my telepathic abilities is a bit hard.” My eyes widen at that, a little nervous.

“Have you been prodding in anyone’s head?” I’m a bit nervous, but also a bit angry. If he says yes, then there's going to be nothing to stop me from yelling at him. Thankfully, it appears that I don’t have to worry about that because he puts his hands out in front of him as he denies my accusation.

“No! Of course not! It’s just, when thoughts are directed at me, they're a bit harder to block out. I’m still learning how to control that part of my power a bit better.” 

I nod, satisfied with his answer. I’m about to ask something else when Olivia suddenly appears by my side. 

“Enoch, Jadyn, good morning!” I gasp in shock while Jadyn yelps. The sight would’ve been cute if I wasn’t so annoyed at being interrupted. Looking back to Jadyn, I notice him removing a tray from the oven.

Curiosity takes over as I ask: “What are you making?” 

He perks up, something I find adorable, not that I’ll ever say that to anyone. 

“Oh! I made scones for breakfast. Cooking and baking are some of my passions so I just thought I’d make everyone breakfast.” I nod, surprised. 

While Olivia smiles and thanks Jadyn for his kindness, Kellen has somehow managed to sneak up on me. 

“Hey Enoch, here for breakfast?” I’m so close to hitting him before I stop myself, not wanting to start a fight so early in the morning. Instead, I simply nod.

“I suppose. Did your brother always get up early in the mornings to make the family breakfast?” 

Kellen nods before smiling at his brother: “You made scones? Awesome! I’m sure everyone will love them.” 

Deciding to exit the kitchen before any more is said, I make my way to the living room and sit for a few moments, liking the quiet. Unfortunately, it only lasts for so long. At around 6:15ish or so, everyone else comes down for breakfast.

When they start to question what the smell is, I simply answer: “Jadyn made us scones for breakfast.” 

This has everyone, including myself, moving to the dining room where breakfast is being served. Of course, as soon as everyone eats one, Jadyn gets complimented on his baking skills. When he blushes, I need to focus a lot more on my scone so I don’t accidently coo at him. After everyone has finished, there was little conversation since everyone was stuffing their faces with food, we all head upstairs to brush our teeth and get dressed. 

On my way to my room, I think about what Jadyn told me concerning his powers. He can mimic others abilities? How doe he do it? How did that even develope? Once I’m dressed, I go back down to see Olivia standing by the door. 

“Enoch, glad to see you dressed quickly. Would you wait with me for the others so that we can all walk together to the training grounds?” I nod, not feeling like walking there by myself today, which surprises me when I think about it. 

Shaking my head to rid myself of that thought, Olivia and I wait for a few moments before everyone else decides to come down. On our way to the training ground, a mile or two into the forest from the mansion, Leah decides to break the silence.

“So, Jadyn, what can you do?”

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out: “He can mimic others abilities.” 

I hear a gasp of shock emit from Edward and I turn to him with a raised eyebrow: 

“What?” He opens his mouth before closing it, resembling a fish. After a few minutes, he shakes his head and stares at me.

“How did you know that Shadow boy?” I glare harshly at him for using that nickname, in front of Jadyn and Kellen no less. Thankfully, I don’t really have to end up explaining because Jadyn does.

“Oh, I told him this morning when we were in the kitchen.” Nodding in agreement to his statement, I focus on walking again. Before long, we’ve reached the flat area of land we have dubbed to be our training grounds. Walking forward, Olivia has us start our warm ups of stretching, push-ups, sit-ups, and squats before moving onto the lesson. Since each of us have a different power, we can’t exactly have a group lesson. So instead, what we do is practice fighting without our powers for a bit, before sparring each other with our powers. 

All throughout training, I can’t help but notice how smooth Jadyn seems to be taking it. Instead of complaining about exhaustion or slacking off (like Edward and Kellen did on their first day) , he focuses intently and expresses genuine interest in what he’s learning. When we pair up to spar without our powers, I must say, I’m impressed. Jadyn’s held his own pretty well. Obviously, the lack of experience means that there is much room for improvement, but for his first day he’s not doing so bad. It doesn’t feel like much time has passed before Olivia moves us to sparring with our powers. Now, normally I’d volunteer to go first to get it over with. However, since I desire to know the extent to Jadyn’s power, I decide to sit back and focus on observation today. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Carl POV:**

When Oli announces that it’s time to spar, I volunteer to go first. When Enoch doesn’t volunteer to be my partner, since he often likes to go first, Oli looks surprised. I simply smile, already having seen that he was going to want to observe. Understandable, considering our newest supernatural. Deciding to indulge Enoch, I invite Jadyn to be my partner. I can’t stop from laughing a bit when he eagerly nods, who new that a kid could be so anxious for learning something new? As he stands, Kellen sends me a look that clearly says, ‘be careful with my brother’. Waving my hand at him, I send a thought to him, knowing he can hear me.

‘I won’t hurt him, Kellen. Though I won’t make it easy for him, he needs to learn how to fight off a Crimson. Being too soft on him won’t help.’ 

Kellen nods back at me, understanding my logic. When Jadyn’s standing in front of me, I hold up my hand. When he looks confused, I explain.

“Oli has us high five each other before a match to show that this is practice, not a real fight.” 

He simply says: “Oh,” before high fiving me and preparing himself. 

Already my mind starts to conjure up all of the possible strikes he could throw at me. Our spar begins, and at first, I’m able to predict all of the attacks he aims at me. When it’s clear he gets discouraged instead of frustrated, I try to encourage him so he doesn’t get too stressed about it. 

“Jadyn, I’m a seer. If you only stick to one choice, then I’ll be able to see every move you make.” He nods at this. 

Now, I don’t expect him to suddenly be able to trust his impulse, he doesn’t have the training or experience for it. So you can imagine my surprise when his future simply disappears. Unable to hold in my shock, I lose focus for a moment.

“Huh, what?” 

Apparently, a moment is all Jadyn needs because I soon find myself on my back after being taken down. A hand is offered to me, which I graciously accept. Looking around, I see everyone has a shocked face, even Jadyn. Claire decides to ask the question I wanted to.

“What just happened? How did you not see that Carl?” I shake my head, looking to Jadyn since I didn’t have the answer myself. He shrugs before offering an explanation, though he doesn’t sound the most sure of himself.

“I just experimented with Edward's gift. You know, his shield?” I nod, still not understanding what he’s getting at. 

Kellen seems to get it though, because after a few moments, his face lights up. He jumps up before jogging to Jadyn and patting his shoulder.

“Good thinking, Jadyn.” Raising an eyebrow, I ask question Kellen.

“Kellen, what do you mean? What happened?” Instead of answering my question, Kellen asks Edward a question.

“Edward,  have you ever used your shield against Carl before?” When Edward shakes his head, Kellen elaborates.

“Well, that’s what Jadyn did.” My eyes widen at shock before I turn towards Jadyn to see him nodding at Edward. 

“I know how your shield can block mental attacks as well as physical attacks. I figured that if I shielded my mind, then Carl wouldn’t be able to predict my movements because he wouldn’t be able to see them from my mind.” His explanation shocks me, why haven’t I thought of that yet?

Shaking my head to be rid of the shock, I smile at Jadyn and hold up my hand again.

“Not bad for your first spar session, little one.” He pouts when I call him little one before high fiving my hand. I pat his head when he shoots an accusing look at Kellen. 

“Now, now Jadyn, don’t be upset with your brother. After all, you are the smallest one here. And the youngest, if I am correct.” He sends me a pout before going to sit next to Leah. 

Next up is Claire and Kellen, this should be interesting. As Claire shifts into her wolf, I catch Jadyn staring at the wolf with adoration. Hmmm, must love animals. Making a mental not to tell Claire that later on, I focus back on the sparring match from my seat on Leah’s other side. 

Claire decides to attack first. Her dark brown wolf growling playfully as she launches herself forward at Kellen. Kellen, being Kellen, makes a dramatic show of rolling out of the way before standing up again. Picking up pieces of the ground (like actual chunks of the ground), he launches them at Claire a few at a time. As she dodges them, I think back to Jadyn’s shield. If it’s possible to block me out, then I need to make sure I don’t rely on my power too much. I’m snapped out of that thought when I hear Kellen laughing loudly. Looking up, my eyes widen a bit when I see Claire’s wolf coming out of some bushes, leaves and sticks stuck in her fur. Tapping into my visions of the past, I see that Kellen used his telekinesis to pick her up before dropping her into the bushes, very effective Kellen. Note the slight sarcasm in my thoughts. 

As they sit down, Claire complaining about the leaves and sticks in her hair, Enoch stands. He motions for Leah to join him, casting a brief look Jadyn’s way. Looking to Jadyn myself, I notice he’s too busy helping Claire with her hair to notice the look that Enoch sends him. My gaze shifts back to Enoch and Leah after a few moments. Watching as Enoch uses his dark matter to conjure up a sword, I decide not to use my power to predict how this fight is going to go. As the fight begins, I notice how much of Jadyn’s attention is directed to it. He watches with morbid curiosity, looking like his mind is trying to record every detail he sees. In the end, Enoch ends up winning the round when Leah doesn't turn quick enough, after delivering a spin kick, to feel the tip of Enoch’s sword pressed to her spine. 

Now all who’s left is Edward and Oli. As they take their places, I check the time on my phone. Before they start, I decide to speak.

“Hey, I’m going to go back to the house to make us all some lunch. You guys can stay and watch if you want.” Getting up, I’m about to start heading back before I hear Jadyn’s voice.

“Wait up Carl!” Turning slightly, I wait for Jadyn t get to me before I start to lead us back to the house. On the way, I decide to ask how’s he’s been.

“So? What did you think about today’s training session?” He looks up at me with innocent blue eyes before looking ahead, a smile on his face. 

“It was definitely something I needed. I learned a lot about my form and the mindset you need in battle. I would also say it was challenging as heck!” Nodding at his answer, an amused smile on my face, I continue to keep the conversation flowing. 

“What do you think we should prepare for lunch?” He looks like he’s contemplating for a second before he turns to me with an eyebrow raised. “Wait, shouldn’t you know what I’m going to say?”

I laugh a bit at his question before answering: “Normally, I would. However, ever since our sparring match, I’ve noticed something.” I look down a bit so that we make eye contact: “I need to be able to fight without having to rely on my powers. Cause in the future, if someone uses a shield against me like you did, I can’t freeze like I did today.”

Jadyn shudders at that, probably imagining what would happen if I were to freeze in battle. Directing the conversation back to a more positive note, I ask again.

“So, what do you think we should prepare for lunch?” He thinks again, the expression reminding me of Enoch’s face because of the blank stare. Eventually, he settles on something.

“How about some pasta with cheese? Is anyone lactose intolerant?” I think for a moment myself before answering.

“No. Everyone in the house can eat pretty much anything that a healthy human can eat.” 

When we arrive at the gate, I’m about to open it before I suddenly start to float. I begin to squirm before I hear Jadyn giggle besides me.

“Calm down Carl, it’s just me.” Relaxing a bit at that, I still and allow Jadyn to lift us over the gate and to the front door. 

As my feet touch the ground, I compliment his control, to which he responds with: “Yeah, Kellen practiced with me a lot.” 

Nodding, I open the door and shut it behind me when Jadyn makes his way to the kitchen. After washing our hands, Jadyn starts boiling the water while I look for our noodles and some cheese. When I find them, I set them on the counter and wait with Jadyn as the water boils. It takes about 15 minutes before it’s ready and we throw a lot of noodles inside the pot. Waiting for them to cook takes longer, but Jadyn and I just pass time by grading cheese and setting out plates and utensils. 

The others arrive back just in time, as Jadyn and I have started serving the food. I can tell from the smell and the taste that Jadyn really does have a passion for cooking, his food tastes amazing. I’m not the only one to say this, as he gets complimented by everyone else, even Enoch.  When lunch is over, my eyes widen as I get a vision. It’s brief and leaves me with so many questions, but I swear to god I just was Enoch with his eyes a pure black and he looks quite angry. What did that mean? I’ve seen Enoch get angry, but never angry enough for his eyes to go black. Does this mean Jadyn could be possible in danger? Looking over to Jadyn as he laughs while washing the dishes (because Kellen splashed him), I shake my head. Enoch may not trust Jadyn, but I doubt he would hurt him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Months Later**

It’s been a few months since Jadyn’s been introduced to Olivia and the others. During this time, he became quite close to everyone (save for Enoch). Leah and Carl reminded him of his own parents, both were fun and all, but could be strict when they needed to be. They helped Olivia guide the younglings towards the right path, sometimes acted as teachers for when he had schoolwork. As for Claire and Edward,  they had become great friends. While Claire had taken the title of being Jadyn’s older sister, Edward had simply requested to be Jadyn’s best friend. His excuse was that he didn’t want to make Kellen jealous, a joke that earned Edward a smack to the back of the head. All in all, everything was going alright. Except for the fact that the Crimsons seemed to be attacking more, some even being bold enough to attack people at night and in their homes. 

This evening, Jadyn hums as he cleans up after dinner with Leah and Kellen helping him. Tonight’s going to be the first time he’s allowed to patrol with the group. His prime instructions are to stay with his partners and to only fight if he has to. With this in mind, Jadyn finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on and leaving the kitchen. Walking outside with Leah and Kellen, they make it just in time to hear Olivia announcing the groups.

“Alright children, as you all know, today we’ll be splitting up into two groups. Group #1: Leah, Claire, Edward,  and Jadyn. Roup #2: Kellen, Carl, Enoch, and myself.” When everyone nods back at Olivia, she continues. “Group #1 will be patrolling near the water, your primary jobs are to see if there has been any activity near that area. While the rest of us are going to have a look near the border and perhaps have Kellen use his telepathy on some locals to get information on the attacks.”

With everyone clear on what their job is, the group splits up. 

**With Group #1**

Leah leads her group deep into the forest, towards the river. As they approach, she motions with her fingers to remain quiet. Using the bushes and tall trees to their advantage, everyone keeps their eyes and ears open for any activity that could be occurring. When none is seen or heard, Leah brings her group to a halt. Turning to Jadyn, she whispers a suggestion.

“Try and use your telepathy. Do you hear anyone else’s thoughts besides ours?” Jadyn closes his eyes and concentrates. At first, he doesn’t hear anything. The occasional thought or two from his group. Suddenly, a new voice enters his mind.

‘Outsiders, I can smell them. They’re here, nearby.’ 

Gasping as his eyes fly open, he whispers quickly: “Someone else is here. I think they know we’re here.” 

Nodding with a grim look on her face, Leah asks if Jadyn can sense where they are. Closing his eyes, Jadyn takes a moments before pointing somewhere behind Edward.

“They’re coming from that way.” Leah quickly ushers her group into the safety of the trees. Hidden among the branches, she transfer a message to Jadyn telepathically.

‘Try and listen to find out what they want.’ Nodding, Jadyn looks down and concentrates. Before long, three figures are seen underneath. Two of them resemble bears, only a bit more hideous, in Jadyn’s opinion. The third one looks more human, this could only be Alex or Aron. Everyone holds in their gasp of shock, Leah getting quite nervous at the thought of having to deal with the leader of Crimsons or his second in command. 

Meanwhile, Jadyn focuses his telepathy on the Crimsons below, picking up their every thought. At first, it’s simply the two bear-like beasts arguing about where Jadyn and the others could have gone. However, they’re quickly shushed. The more human Crimson, Alex or Aron, speaks.

“Quiet with your growling and snarling, you’ll alert them of our presence.” As he brings up a hand to his temple, he curses mentally: ‘Why couldn’t I have just done this alone? Aron knows that I can get the job done a lot quicker that way.’ 

It becomes clear to Jadyn that this brown haired, human Crimson must be Alex. After quickly sending everyone that information, he motions for them to quiet down with their thoughts. 

Just as they do, Alex speaks: “Now, fanout. Search all around. If you find any human, kill them. Any supernatural, bring them to me alive.” 

As the other Crimsons growl as a sign of understanding, Alex himself begins searching as well. Leah telepathically asks Jadyn to open a shared bond between the group so everyone can  hear what she’s saying. When he does, she begins.

‘Alright everyone, we’re all going to try and move along the trees quietly, ok? It’s too dangerous to just stay here.’ Claire looks to Jadyn. 

‘Tell Kellen that Alex and two other Crimsons are here.’ Jadyn nods before sending that quick message. Before he can receive an answer, a strange snarling sound is heard. Looking down, everyone sees one of the bear-like Crimsons circling below Edward's tree. 

‘The Crimson must smell him.’ Jadyn figures and shares with everyone. 

While Edward is nervous, he makes no motion of doing anything. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Claire. When the bear-like Crimson starts scratching at the tree, Claire growls loudly, causing the Crimson to look up and see them. 

‘Claire!’ Leah yells in her head, causing everyone else to wince a bit. 

While Claire glares down at the growling Crimson, she answers: ‘Sorry! My wolf got aggravated since that Crimson was getting closer to Edward.’ 

Grunting in frustration, Leah looks Jadyn.

‘Warn the others, quickly!’ After instructing Jadyn, Leah jumps down from the tree. As she wrestles with the bear-like Crimson, Jadyn calls to his brothers in panic over his mind bond.

‘Kellen! The Crimson found us! Hurry to us, please!’ When Kellen responds, it’s like he’s screaming.

‘Stay in the trees where you’re safe! We’re on our way back!’ 

**With Group #2**

After instructing his brother to stay in the tree, Kellen yells to his group.

“The Crimsons found Jadyn and the others! We need to get to them now!” With that said, he picks himself and the others off the ground using his telekinesis before quickly shooting towards where he presumes Jadyn is. On his way, he shouts to Carl. 

“Use your past vision! Or future vision...whatever! Just direct me!” Carl flinches lightly, but understands Kellen’s panic. Quickly tapping in to his power, Carl begins his directions.

“Keep going straight.” Kellen shoots the group straight for about a mile before hearing Carl again: “Turn left here!” Stopping before redirecting the group, Kellen continues straight. After a few miles have passed, Carl shouts his last direction: “Turn left again, and prepare for a fight!” 

Nodding, Kellen pushes himself to get them there faster, praying that his brother and the rest of the group is ok.

Before long, Kellen can hear snarling, growling, and…..Jadyn screaming! Growling himself, he drops everyone, apologizing briefly before running to the sound. Upon arriving, he sees Leah and Claire (in her wolf form) fighting off one of the Crimsons while Edward uses a shield to keep the second one away. When Kellen doesn’t spot Jadyn, he begins to panic. Using his telekinesis, he picks the Crimson that Edward's trying to fight off before throwing it into the air. Looking to Enoch, he growls out an order.

“Summon a giant sword or something else sharp! Pierce that monster’s heart!” Nodding with a grim look, Enoch uses his dark matter to form a spear. Quickly taking aim as the Crimson falls, Enoch throws the spear up, piercing the Crimson through one of its eyes. 

As Enoch sighs, the group hears Leah grunt. Quickly looking over, they see that she’s snapped the first Crimsons neck while Claire lies on the floor, whimpering a bit. Rushing over, everyone soon sees that Claire’s suffered from a nasty bite to one of her legs. Olivia kneels down, cradling the injured paw. As she begins to heal Claire’s wound, Edward shouts in panic.

“Jadyn! He’s being chased by Alex!” Kellen’s head shoots up, eyes wide with shock and horror. Quickly getting up, he flies up and shouts to the others.

“Come on! We need to get to him.” He takes off without anyone answering, not that he needs to wait as everyone, besides Olivia, Claire, and Edward takes after him. Kellen instructs for Carl to use his vision to find Jadyn, hoping that they’re not too late to save him. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Jadyn POV:**

Panting as I fly, I look behind me for a moment. It turns out to be a terrible idea, because I find that Alex is still after me, getting closer as I lose my focus to the panic I’m feeling. Looking forward again, I will myself to keep pushing, to not let myself get captured. I quickly think back to how it got to this: After Leah jumped down to attack the first bear-like Crimson, Alex and the second one showed up. When I attempted to help Edward deal with the second bear-like Crimson, with Claire helping Leah with the first, I was knocked out of the tree by Alex blasting me out of the tree. I only remember Edward screaming my name before I hit the ground with a thud. I wince a bit at that memory, I’m pretty confident I bruised my tailbone when I fell. When I sat up, I noticed Alex had begun making his way towards me. Panicking, I used my telekinesis to lift myself off the ground before flying away, only for him to follow me. 

So now here I am, with the Crimsons second in command hunting me. Great! Just to make matters better, I’ve also managed to get myself lost. Now the others will probably never find me. I hear a sizzling sound before I feel a deep pain in my back. I cry out as I crash into a tree. Sitting up, I hiss a bit as my back comes in contact with some dirt. Realization hits when I see Alex approaching me with his hand glowing a bluish-white color, he must of blasted me with his electricity. Scooting back quickly, I use my father’s borrowed element manipulation ability to form a ring of fire around me. Stuttering a bit, I put one hand out in front of me.

“Stay away from me!” Through the flames of my shield, I can see Alex smile evilly. 

To my astonishment, he simply walks through my fire barricade, an blue colored aura surrounding him. Burrowing Edward's ability, I conjure up a shield to place in front of me when I realize he used his electricity as a type of….armour, or something like that to get through my fire. Forming a protective circle around myself, I try to warn Alex away from me again.

“Leave me alone!” I flinch as Alex smirks, shaking his head. When he speaks, his voice is smooth and dark, sending shivers down my spine.

“Come now young man, make this easy on yourself.” I see him gather a ball of electricity in his hand, causing my fear and panic to spike to a dangerous level. I hold my shield strong, but scream when he shoots his ball at me. 

As he attempts to break my shield with his electricity balls and blasts, I use my telepathy to try and contact Kellen.

‘Kellen! Help, please! I can’t keep this shield up much longer! Alex is going to get me!’ I hear a string of curses from my big brother, which really doesn’t help the situation. As my shield begins to crack, I begin to shake my head rapidly. No! I can’t let him get me! Putting more energy into my shield, I will it to stay strong until Kellen and the others get here. All the while, Alex keeps tempting me.

“Come now young one, let’s not make this difficult. I promise not to harm you, just come with me.” Of course, I don’t believe him. After a few more moments, I just decide to shout back.

“Yeah right! I let my shield down, and you’ll blast me!” 

This probably makes him angry because the next blast he fires at me is pretty strong compared to the rest. I grunt as it breaks through my shield before screaming in pain as it hits me. Whimpering, I try to sit up, only causing me further pain. Laying on my side, I clutch my abdomen in pain. Looking up, I notice Alex advancing on me with an evil look. 

“You should've just listened to me little one. It would’ve saved you this pain.” What really freaks me out is how his voice sounds when he says that, it’s almost like a purr. When I’m about to attempt another shield, I hear an angry voice.

“Get away from my brother you devil spawn!” 

I shout in relief and delight as Kellen hurls himself at Alex, slamming him face first into a tree. Snarling, Kellen uses his telekinesis to rip one of the trees from the ground, an action that has my mouth open in amazement. Looking to Alex, I see his eyes widen in panic before he attempts to escape. Summoning up some energy, I swing my arm, causing a gust of wind to push Alex back under the tree. With a yell, Kellen brings his hand down, dropping the tree onto Alex. I only see Alex attempt to make a shield with his electricity before the tree falls on him. Sighing, I slump down as Kellen runs to me before picking me up and cradling me to his chest. As much as I’d like the comfort, my back is still nured form the blast I took there, as well as my stomach.

So when my big brother squeezes too hard, I hiss out: “Kellen! My back!” 

Gasping, Kellen sets me down gently before feeling my abdomen and back in an attempt to assess my injuries. When he’s assured I’m only a bit burned and bruised, he starts to shout.

“Oh my god, Jadyn! Did he do anything else to you? What did he want? Please tell me I got here in time!” I bring my hands up to cup my brother's face, shushing him. I know he’s scared, I am too. 

“Kellen, it’s ok. I don’t know what Alex wanted, but he didn’t do anything beside blast me a few times. I’ll be ok.” Kellen sighs, obviously still panicked. I look behind me to see everyone staring at us, well, more like me. What surprises me is the fact that Enoch’s the first one to snap out of his trance. Walking up to us, he stands so he can see my back. Shaking his head, he speaks to me in one of the softest tones he’s ever used with me.

“Jadyn, we need to get you to Olivia. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to try and heal yourself right now. You’ve used up a lot of energy already.” 

Nodding, I accept my brother’s hand up. As we all jog back to where Olivia and Claire still are, I sigh when I see that they’re unharmed. Unfortunately, Olivia screams when she sees the state I’m in. Rushing to me, she runs her hand along my back first, before moving them to my stomach, using her ability to heal me. When she’s done, most of the burns are gone, but the bruises still remain. Smiling, I attempt to lighten the mood.

“Well, I suppose I couldn’t leave without some battle scars, huh?” While Olivia tries to smile at my light joke, I can see it does nothing to calm her. Sighing out, I look to everyone.

“Is everyone else ok?” I receive nods from everyone before Leah steps forward. I’m shocked when she starts apologizing:.

“Jadyn, I’m so sorry. I was in charge of keeping you safe and I failed.” 

When she hangs her head in shame, I shake my head at her.

“Leah, you were in charge of keeping everyone safe. If you hadn’t jumped down, then Edward would’ve been in big trouble. None of us could know that Alex was going to go after me. So please, I beg of you, don’t blame yourself for this.” When she sighs out, I walk forward to give her a hug. 

She freezes momentarily before hugging me back, careful of my freshly healed wounds. Pulling back, I stare at her. After receiving a nod and a smile, I look to Olivia. 

“Oli, I don’t know if we killed Alex or not. If we didn’t, then he might report back to Aron that we’re here.” Olivia nods sadly.

“I know Jadyn. Unfortunately, attempting to move elsewhere is more dangerous than staying here. We could be caught.” 

I nod before Claire speaks up.

“Let’s not forget about the humans living in the city. If we move away, who’s going to stop the Crimsons from going and killing them off?” I hear everyone sigh at the realization that we can’t run, we need to stay here and fight the Crimsons off. We can’t dwell long on it though, because a dark voice speaks up.

“Well, well, well, eight supernaturals? Aron will be pleased to know of my find.” My eyes snap up in shock. Standing not too many feet away from us is Alex. He looked plenty battered, but somehow he’s still standing straight and looks able to fight. I shiver when he looks to me, smirking.

“And what’s this? The young one that got away from me. I’m very impressed, not many that have defied me have lived to see another hours. Then again, you’re quite powerful, aren’t you?” 

I gasp as Kellen pushes me behind him, shielding me away from Alex. As he growls, Olivia steps forward with a hard glare on her face. Lips curled in an ugly frown, she speaks to Alex.

“You leave my children alone!” Alex simply snorts at that, shaking his head. Looking to Olivia, he sends and unimpressed stare.

“You’re not my leader, Aron is.” His evil smirk returns as he continues. “And what he wants, is more supernaturals. Especially powerful ones like that little one.” 

Burying my face in Kellen’s back, I gasp in fear when feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around quickly, I’m shocked to see that the hand on my shoulder is Enoch’s hand. Looking up at his face, I see that he’s glaring at Alex. As his grip tightens, he spits out his own warning.

“Oh yeah? Well if Aron wants ‘this little one’, then he’ll have to kill all of us first.” My eyes widen at that statement. I thought Enoch hated me?!

I jump as I hear Alex’s boisterous laughter. Focusing my attention back at our enemy, I watch as he shakes his head and stares at us, amusement in his eyes. 

“Oh no, that’s not going to happen. You see, while the little one may be powerful, the rest of you would still be of great use to Aron. In fact, why not simply join now and spare yourself the trouble of getting hunted down and forced?” 

I don’t know where my bravery (or stupidity) comes from, but I can’t stop myself from blurting out: “Absolutely not!” 

Everyone's eyes snaps towards me, making me extremely uncomfortable. My statement just annoys Alex, it appears, because he just shakes his head before glaring back at us. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you guys.” 

As he uses his electricity to shoot himself somewhere, the rest of us breath out. Olivia motions for us to follow her. As we make our way back to the house, I decide to thank Enoch. 

“Enoch.” He turns to me, a hint of worry and fear in his eyes. Biting my lip, I look down a bit before speaking: “Thanks….for, you know, standing up for me.” 

His eyes widen before he looks away, causing my heart to drop a bit. However, after a few moments, I hear him say softly: “You’re welcome.” 

I smile at that before looking forward again. Even now, Enoch is a mystery to me. I haven’t known him as long as some others have, so I guess it makes sense, but still. During the time I have known him, I’ve fallen in love with who he is.

Even when he didn’t trust me and kept his distance, he still treated me with respect when we did have contact. Plus, he became fond of sparring me after the first time I copied his ability of controlling dark matter. With this in mind, I look to Kellen, sending him a message telepathically.

‘We need to talk when we get back. Meet me in my room please.’ My big brother turns to me, wearing a worried look. 

‘Is everything ok baby bro?’

This is one of the rare instances where I ignore that nickname, simply answering with: ‘No, nothing’s wrong. I just….want to tell you something.’ 

He nods to me with an encouraging smile before we both focus back on the path. Arriving at the house, Olivia throws open the gates and waits for everyone to enter before closing them again. 

When we all make it inside, Olivia instructs: “Alright everyone, go wash up and rest, You need it, it’ll help with healing the wounds.” We all nod before I pull Kellen upstairs. 

When we reach my door, Kellen makes a request.

“Jadyn, why don’t we both shower first so we don’t get dirt and grime all over your bed?” 

Realizing that he has a point, I nod and let him go to his own room, calling out: “Meet me in my room when you’re done.” 

When he yells back a confirmation, I enter my room and shut the door. Sighing in exhaustion, I enter my bathroom and lock the door before stripping of my clothes. Climbing into the shower, I adjust the water to my liking before starting to wash myself. While I clean myself, I think about how to bring this up with Kellen. Should I just say it? He already knows that I’m pansexual, so he won’t care that I like a boy. What he may care about though, is the fact that the boy I like is Enoch. Thinking about Enoch, I realize something important: What if Enoch’s not gay or bi? Oh boy, this could be an interesting conversation between Kellen and I. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Kellen POV:**

Stepping out of the shower with a towel around my waist, I sigh out a bit. Today’s been hectic. I mean,it started out well enough, just a simply patrol. Then it escalated to my brother being hunted down and almost killed by the Crimsons second in command. Now, I kind of dread what he has to tell me. Counting to ten in my head as I walk back to Jadyn’s room, I reason with myself. 

‘Jadyn said it wasn’t bad, nothing to worry too much about.’

Entering, I find him lying on his bed with his thinking face on. Smiling, I walk up before pretending to sit on him. Snickering when he starts to struggle, I tease him a beit.

“Welcome back to the land of the living brother. Have a good rest?” Even though that comment earned me a harsh slap to the back, I had one thought: ‘Worth it.’ 

Getting off of my little brother before I crush him, I decide to sit near the end of the bed so we’re facing each other. As he moves so he’s sitting up as well, I raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Alright baby bro, I’m here. What’s up?” When he doesn’t glare at me for the nickname, I know his mind’s elsewhere. Tilting my head, I add on: “You know I won’t judge. So spill, what’s going on in that little head of yours?” 

Ok, he does pout, so that let’s me know he’s still fully aware of the real world on not stuck in his own head. After a few moments, he sighs out and gives me a troubled look. 

“Kellen, I think I have a problem.” I shoot up at that, my panic and worry starting to spike. 

“What’s wrong little bro? Are you hurt? Are you having nightmares? Should I tell Oli….” I don’t even realize how close he got to me before a small hand clamps over my mouth. Blinking a few times,  calm down as he rubs my cheeks with his hands. 

“Kellen, it’s nothing bad. Actually...wait….nevermind. It depends on how you look at it.” This has me curious and really confused. Grabbing his hands, I remove them from my mouth before asking for him to continue. He sighs in response before sending me a pleading look. 

“Just…..please don’t freak out?” It’s always been hard to deny my baby brother since he had such a hard time as a child. So now, as he begs me to understand, I can only answer with  a soft smile.

“Of course J, you know I’d never judge you.” He seems to relax at that, causing me to relax a bit as well. 

It takes a while, but eventually I hear his quiet voice: “I think I have a crush on someone.” 

My eyes widen a bit at that, not really expecting the conversation to be like this. Not too many moments later, I smile widely before scooping Jadyn into my arms.   
“Wonderful! My baby brother’s finally growing up!” As I continue to tease him, he grunts in my arms. Whoops. Guess his back and stomach are still sensitive. Apologizing as I put him down, I interrogate him. “Come on J! Don’t leave a guy hanging! Who’s the lucky one?” 

He looks down before muttering a name. A name that I didn’t quite catch because he’s so quiet. Raising a brow, I raise his chin gently with a finger. 

“J, come on, you know you’re going to have to be louder than that.” Sighing out, he grabs my wrists before giving me a serious look.

“I said that the person I have a crush on…..is, well,” he sighs. Wow. Is it really that hard to say. Waiting patiently, I allow him to stutter a few more times before hearing him blurt out: “It’s Enoch, ok! I have a crush on Enoch!” 

For the second time in under a half hour, my eyes widen (the sight is probably hilarious) before I sputter out: “Enoch?! As in, our resident Shadow Boy? The guy you think hates your guts?” I can’t help the short laugh that follows, because really, this is rich!

Apparently, Jadyn doesn’t find this so funny because he slaps the back of my head before glaring at me. When my laughter ceases, he throws his arms up and hisses at me slightly. 

“Kellen! This is serious! The one person in this house who probably hates me is the one person I’ve ever had a crush on!” I stare at him, a bit scared of his outburst. He takes a few minutes to calm down before apologizing for yelling at me. Naturally, I wave off his apology, he should know that the few times he does yell at me are times where I’ll always forgive him. 

“J, I get it, you know? Believe me, I know this is no joke. I just, I can’t….”I struggle to find words. I’m not angry or upset, but I’m scared. It’s hard for Enoch to trust, let alone love. While I understand why and respect his reason, I don’t want my baby brother getting his heart broken because of that. When Jadyn starts to bite his lip, I snap out of my train of thought. 

“I’m sure it’ll be ok bro.” He looks at me with an unimpressed stare. Wincing, I continue: “Enoch doesn’t hate you. It’s just hard for him to trust. Besides, who couldn’t love you? You’re sweet, you’re understanding, you’re smart, you’re loyal, and you’re patient as heck! Just what Enoch needs in his life!” 

At the end of my speech, Jadyn rubs his arm with a blush on his face. Sighing out, he looks at me with a defeated look. “Why does fate hate me?”

Shaking my head, I bring him into a hug. “It’ll be ok, Jadyn.” I pull back a bit so we have eye contact. “If there’s one thing I know about Enoch, it’s that he doesn’t hate you. If you decide to tell him, well, he may overreact a bit. However, in the end, he’ll understand.” I give him a sincere look, hoping he believes me.

“Enoch may have a hard time with his own emotions, but he’s not so cruel as to simply walk over someone else’s. If push comes to shove, I’m sure he’ll still be happy to be a big brother type figure.” When he sends me a smile, I snicker in my head a bit.

‘Enoch would be happy to be one of E’s big brothers, though something tells me that he’d rather be E’s boyfriend.’ 

Planning on talking to Enoch later during the week, I hug my brother one last time before smirking mischievously. He looks a bit nervous, but I simply laugh and wave my hand. 

“Don’t worry. I’m just thinking of all the ways I plan to tease you in the future.” 

When I look back at him, I end up with a pillow to the face. Laughing, I place the pillow back down before shaking my head. “I was joking. I’ll let him ask you out, or the other way around, before the teasing begins, ok?” 

This statement ended up with another pillow to the face. After a few moments, it quickly escalated to a pillow fight which I won because I used my telekinesis to push him lightly off the bed. He shouted that I cheated, but the smile on his face told me he wasn’t upset with me. Smiling to myself, I make a mental note to talk to the others later today. I’m going to need their help if I want to help Jadyn win over Enoch’s trust. And hopefully, his heart. 


	15. Chapter 15

**With the Crimsons**

Muttering a string of curse words to himself, Alex limped back to what the Crimsons dubbed their ‘hideout’. Really, it was just an underground facility that an old factory sat atop. Entering the factory, Alex passed the many vats that contained nothing before coming to a door. Summoning a few volts, he pressed his hand to the door before waiting. A few sounds gave off before the door opened, allowing Alex entry. Travelling down the many flights of stairs did much to aggravate Alex, but he reminded himself that he must remain calm and not snap at his leader. After all, he had important information to deliver. Upon reaching Aron’s office, Alex knocked a few times before hearing Aron’s voice. 

“Come in, come in.” Opening the door, Alex takes a few deep breaths before turning to face his leader. As always, Aron is sitting at his desk with a map before him. Most likely plotting points on where searches have been conducted around the forest. Locking eyes with his second in command, Aron smiles and address Alex. 

“Ah, my dear second. What brings you here?” Aron takes in Alex appearances before frowning lightly. “And why so battered?” Alex breathes out quickly before speaking.

“Aron, during my patrol today, I ran into other supernaturals.” Arin’s eyes widen before lighting up. Chucking a bit, he shakes his head at Alex before speaking once more. 

“Am I safe to assume that you got in a scuffle?” Motioning towards Alex’s bruises, Aron’s eyes hold amusement. “They must be quite powerful to have taken on three Crimsons and still remain alive.” 

Alex nods his head before smirking dangerously at Aron. He lets out a chuckle himself before walking forward. Pulling up a chair, he sits across from his leader. Alex leans over to rest his chin on his arms before speaking. 

“Oh yes, they are quite powerful. Especially a particular one…” To this, Aron raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? And pray tell, Alex, which one?” 

Alex smirks before questioning Aron: “Do you remember that the older supernaturals that you ordered to death? What were their names….? Kevin and Elizabeth Portman, I believe.” 

Aron nods his head, a tight frown on his face. Kevin and Elizabeth had done well in causing him much trouble. They’ve been some of the oldest supernaturals to fight against us. Through their years, they’ve learned a lot about Crimsons and their weaknesses, a bit too much. In the end, Kevin and Elizabeth could have been of great use to us, but since they expressed no interest and were a great threat to us, they needed to be eliminated. 

“Yes, I do. What do they have to do with anything?” Alex brings up his hand, electricity flowing from his fingertips. Focusing his energy, Alex creates a screen before bringing up his memories from the encounter. 

“Tell me, do these boys look familiar?” On the screen shows Jadyn in the tree, then Jadyn conjuring up the shield, before finally showing Kellen ripping the tree from the ground. Aron hums at the images, slowly understanding where Alex is going. 

“I see. It would appear that Elizabeth and Kevin have left behind two young warriors.” As Aron sits back, Alex dispels his electricity. Looking back at Aron, Alex smiles. 

“Indeed. When I battled the smaller one, it was amazing. He was able to so much….” Alex closes his eyes as he remembers his fight with the younger descendant of Kevin and Elizabeth. “He was able to fly, cast a ring of fire, and conjure up a shield. I don’t know how, but it would appear that he has more than one ability.” Aron smiles wickedly at that, already liking this young supernatural. 

“What about the others? Do you know of their powers?” Alex appears to think or a moment, as if trying to recollect the memories. Shaking his head, Alex sighs out after a few moments of thinking. 

“I wasn’t paying much attention, so I didn’t get any names.” Aron nods at this, not too displeased. With that, Alex continues. “From what I saw, I’d say I can at least guess on what they’re powers are. First off, there’s a girl who can change into a wolf. So, she’s most likely a shifter. Next, another girl who seems to possess a lot of strength. A lot more strength that I’ve seen from another living being at least. Then there’s a boy who can make a shield, I have yet to find out if he can only make a physical one.” 

As Alex explains, Aron grows more excited. These supernaturals do sound powerful, and with the right training, can become some of the deadliest warriors known in history. And under the command of Aron, he could easily force the rest of the supernatural world to bow down. He’s snapped back to reality when Alex begins speaking again. 

“You already Olivia, of course. She’s a healer.” Aron frowns at that. Olivia was great friends with Kevin and Elizabeth. 

“The last few are a bit tricky. I sensed a dark aura around a boy with brown hair and a scottish accent. So, he may be connected to some form of...darkness, I suppose.” Alex decides that his physical descriptions might not be accurate enough. So he once again summons his electricity to make a screen. Allowing his memories to flow, he shows Aron pictures of everyone he saw. He points out the one’s he’s previously mentioned before continuing. 

Pointing to Kellen, he explains: “The fact that he ripped a tree from the ground suggests either a connection to plants or the power of telekinesis.” Pointing to Jadyn, Alex furrows his brow. “As for this one, I’m not sure. He either does have more than one ability, or it’s something else that I can’t quite put my finger on.” 

Keeping the screen up, Alex turns to Aron to wait for his opinion. Tapping his chin with his fingers, Aron hums before sitting back. When Alex sends him a questioning look, Aron chuckles before explaining his plan to Alex. 

“Right now, I want to learn who those supernaturals are. I want their names, powers, ages, and possible weaknesses. If you can get close enough.” Alex nods at this. It was expected that Aron would want this basic information before planning any form of attack and capture. 

“Now, here’s what I’m going to do.” Aron stands up. “I’m going to send parties of Crimsons into the forest. This way, the children are forced to battle.” Aron points to Alex. “While they’re distracted, hang back and figure out any names or powers you can. Understood?” 

Alex nods before standing as well. As the two Crimsons walk to the door, Alex questions: “What if I can’t figure out the exact power?” Aron halts at this question. After a few moments, he simply shakes his head. 

“Just show me on your little screen and I’ll see what I can make of it.” Alex nods at his orders before him and Aron exit the office. Traveling through the underground facility, they walk towards the room where other Crimsons occupy themselves. Either by wrestling, eating, or just eating, it doesn't matter. When the two enter, all Crimsons cease what they’re doing so they can receive orders from their leader. Aron clears his throat before addressing his warriors. 

“Crimsons, I’m happy to announce that our second in command has found a group of powerful supernaturals.” There’s a few sounds of content before Aron holds his hand up, silently asking for silence. 

“Unfortunately, we know very little of them and their abilities. So here’s what you’re all going to do…” As Aron explains the plan to the others, Alex smiles evilly. Chuckling, he thinks to himself. 

‘Those poor fools. They should’ve listened when I offered for the chance for this to be peaceful. Oh well. Guess this is their opportunity to learn. No one defies the Crimsons.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Back at the Mansion**

A few days following the battle with Alex, Jadyn finds himself in the kitchen at 5:00am nice again to make everyone breakfast. As he prepares some fruit to go with the waffles he’s previously made, he wonders out loud without realizing. 

“This is probably fate’s idea of a cruel joke. Honestly, I can’t have a crush on someone I’ve known for barely a year.” Jadyn shakes hi head before placing the fruit in a bowl. “I mean, Kellen’s right. Enoch does have a hard time with feelings. So, It would just be easier if I ignored these feelings and concentrated on keeping everyone else safe.” 

Unknowest to Jadyn, Edward had come down at around 5:15 with the desire to check up on Jadyn. When he heard Jadyn talking about Enoch and a crush, it didn’t take long for two and two to be put together. Gasping in shock, Edward quickly crossed the floor before grasping Jadyn's shoulders. Spinning Jadyn around, Edward whispers excitedly to him. 

“Did I hear that correctly? Does our resident baby boy have a crush on the bad boy of the house?” Jadyn’s eyes widen at that before he pushes Edward away slightly. His eyes dart side to side before sighing out, noticing that the coast is clear. Focusing back on Edward, Jadyn shakes his head slightly. 

“I suppose it was going to come out sooner or later.” Jadyn looks up a bit so he and Edward have eye contact. “I do have a crush on Enoch. Which is a bit scary, considering the short time I’ve known him.” Jadyn scratches the back of his head as he explains, eyes no longer meeting Edward. 

Edward nods briefly before grinning like a madman. Looking from one side to the other to make sure no one else has entered the kitchen, Edward motions for Jadyn to follow him into the living room. Jadyn nods, but only moves to follow after he’s placed the waffles and the fruit on various plates so that if anyone entered the kitchen, they could help themselves. As Edward and Jadyn sit on the couch, Edward decides to talk to Jadyn telepathically. 

‘So? Spill. When did you develop this crush develope on Shadow Boy, CopyCat?’ Jadyn blushes at the sight of Edward's grin, as well as his new nickname. A week ago, Edward announced that calling Jadyn ‘baby boy’ wasn’t an exciting enough nickname. So, he took it upon himself to give Jadyn a, quote on quote: “A proper nickname that’ll alert anyone curious on what his power is.” 

‘Well…..I’m not too sure. I suppose I did have some interest in him when we first met.’ Jadyn rubs his arm as he thinks, having a hard time pinpointing exactly when his crush on Enoch began. ‘I think I realized it was a crush after the fight with Alex.’ Jadyn looks to Edward to see a grim expression on his face. As the fight happened recently and my injuries still shown on parts of my body, everyone was still plenty worried about Jadyn. Shaking his head at Edward, Jadyn sends him a quick message.

‘I’m fine, Blocker, Alex didn’t do anything too serious. Besides, Olivia was able to heal me with ease.’ Edward rolls his eyes before smiling. 

‘Alright, alright, I’ll drop the worry.’ Jadyn nods, satisfied with that answer before Edward suddenly puts on this mischievous looking smirk. Growing weary, Jadyn leans back a bit more into the couch. 

‘Edward, what’s with that look?’ Edward simply points behind Jadyn. Turning around, Jadyn sees Kellen standing by the door to the kitchen, leaning against it with a smirk that mimics Edward’s. Sighing, Jadyn raises an eyebrow at his brother. 

‘Kellen, anything you’d like to share?’ Kellen laughs softly at his brother’s unspoken request to use his telepathy instead of talking for this conversation. Deciding to indulge his brother, Kellen stands up and makes his way over to the couch before responding. 

‘Yeah, just told Edward that I only learned about your crush last night.’ Jadyn gives his brother a look. It’s clear that Jadyn knows Kellen said more than just that to Edward. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Kellen gives in.

‘Fine. I may have also mentioned that I have a plan on how to get you and Enoch together. A plan I need his help in.’ At that, Jadyn’s eyes widen before he stands up quickly. Shaking his hands in front of him, Jadyn decides to use his voice instead of his telepathy. 

“Please no! Don’t do anything! I’m confident that this will either pass, or I’ll find another way to solve this. It’ll be ok.” Kellen gives his brother an unimpressed look. When he’s about to respond to his little brother, another voice speaks up. 

“What will pass? To solve what? Jadyn? Kellen? Edward, what’s going on?” Jadyn freezes at the scottish accent emanating from behind him. Turning to Enoch, Jadyn hopes his blush has disappeared when he answers him. 

“Nothing bad, Enoch. It’s just a….personal problem.” Enoch raises a brow to Jadyn before a look of realization settles on his face. Walking up to Jadyn, Enoch grabs his shoulders softly. Jadyn can’t stop the forming blush when Enoch speaks softly to him. 

“Jadyn, if you’re still shaken from the fight, then it’s understandable. I don’t know why Alex targeted you, but you shouldn’t have had to face him. Especially alone.” Before Kellen can tell Enoch that’s not what was going on, Jadyn shakes his head rapidly. 

“No, no, it’s ok. Really. It’s not that. It’s….something else.” Enoch tilts his head before slowly letting go of Jadyn’s shoulders. After a few moments, Enoch pats Jadyn back as he makes his way to the kitchen. Stopping when he reaches the doorway, Enoch turns around with a soft look. 

“Alright then. Just know that Kellen isn’t the only one you can talk to if you need to. My door’s also open for you if you need someone to listen. Or to talk to.” Jadyn nods as Enoch disappears into the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Edward has this shocked look on his face while Kellen’s smiling smugly. Shaking his head, Edward stands up before dragging Jadyn to the kitchen. Not much is said once they reach the kitchen since everyone seems to be taking plates of fruit and waffles before moving to the dining room table to eat. As Jadyn sits down and begins to eat, he misses the look of adoration Enoch sends him. Edward catches it though, as well as Kellen and Leah. Looking to Carl, Olivia, and Claire, Edward sees that they’re a bit busy talking about possible reasons as to why Jadyn was targeted. Finishing his food quickly, Edward sends a telepathic message to Kellen. 

‘Open a link to Leah. I know she saw the look Enoch sent Jadyn as well.’ Nodding, Kellen opens up a second mind link to Leah before connecting it to the one he has with Edward. Now, they can all hear each other's thoughts. Deciding to be the one to start, Edward jumps straight to business. 

‘Enoch likes Jadyn, I think we can all tell pretty easily.’ Leah looks a bit shocked at the bluntness of the statement, but nods nonetheless. As she finishes chewing on her last bite of fruit, she sends her own reply. 

‘It’s possible, yes. Enoch has certainly adjusted much quicker for Jadyn than he did when some of us first joined this house.’ Edward and Kellen nod in agreement. As Jadyn collects the plates, with Claire’s help, Kellen continues with the mental conversation. 

‘Jadyn told me last night that he had a crush on Enoch.’ Leah almost lets a gasp slip out, but manages to catch it last minute. Nodding, Kellen continues: ‘Yeah, that was my reaction. Anyway, I don’t think it’d be a bad idea if they got together. Enoch needs someone like Jadyn in his life. They could both make each other really happy.’ 

Before anyone else can continue the conversation, Olivia requests everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, time to brush our teeth and get properly dressed, for some of you.” Olivia looks to Edward, Kellen, and Claire, who are still in their sleepwear. “We’ll meet by the front door in 15mins to head out to the training grounds.” When Olivia receives a nod from everyone, she too follows everyone to the stairs so she can get to her own room. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Claire POV:**

On my way downstairs, I recall what happened at breakfast. Olivia was talking to Carl and I about why Jadyn was targeted, Jadyn was just eating (not really doing much else), Kellen was probably talking with Leah and Edward using his telepathy (I could tell because the three of them kept just staring at each other, only giving brief movements to express something), and I think I caught Enoch staring at Jadyn. With that last thought in mind, I decide to walk close to Edward today to share my find. When I feel like no one’s paying attention to us, I tap Edward's shoulder to get his attention before speaking to him in a whisper. 

“Hey Edward,  I think something's up with Enoch today.” Looking at me with a raised brow, Edward questions what I mean. Rolling my eyes, I explain: “I saw him staring at Jadyn during breakfast for the majority of the time. And I don’t mean glaring like he’s sometimes done in the past, I mean, like, staring. As if there was something interesting in front of him.” 

Edward's eyes widen at that, alerting me slightly. Fearing a bit, I ask Edward what’s wrong. To my question and panicked tone, he simply laughs softly before beckoning me a bit closer, presumably so no one else can hear. Granting his request, I lean a bit closer so he can speak. 

“Kellen, Leah, and I think that Enoch likes Jadyn.” I smile at that, it’s about time that Enoch stop putting on this face like he hates Jadyn and just accept that he’s part of our family. When I’m about to voice that thought, Edward adds to his previous statement. 

“I don’t just mean like, as in friends, Claire. I mean like as in, having a crush kind of like.” My eyes widen at that. Enoch, as in, Enoch McCarthy, our resident Shadow Boy, has a crush?! I feel myself start to shake with uncontrollable excitement, thoughts starting to swirl in my head. 

‘How wonderful! They would be so cute together!’ After a few moments of having these thoughts, I feel Edward shaking me. Turning to him, I smile, before I notice his serious look. Tilting my head, I let my smile fade into an equally serious look and question what I did to make him upset. 

“Claire, you didn’t do anything to make me upset. It’s just, Kellen said that Jadyn has a crush on Enoch, but Jadyn doesn’t want Enoch to know. I think you can understand why.” I nod. With someone like Enoch, feelings is a sensitive subject that must be approached with the utmost care. Looking forward again, I hear him whisper a silent invitation to me. 

“I’m going to ask Kellen and Leah if they’ll meet me in my room after lunch to discuss this. Feel free to come join us.” With that said, he winks at me before looking forward. I whisper back a confirmation that I’ll be there before stopping with the group since we’ve arrived at our destination. 

We begin our warm ups and stretching before quickly moving on to sparring, this round without our powers. I decide to grab Jadyn as my partner because he matches my speed pretty well. When not in my wolf form, I’m not the strongest, the same goes for Jadyn when he’s not borrowing someone’s power. However, we’re both really fast. Like, faster than pretty much everyone else. As we begin, I throw some swipes at him, only for him to slip them and maneuver behind me. Grunting in frustration, I step back so my backside isn’t vulnerable. This process continues for a while: one of us throwing lightning fast strikes while the other dances around them. Of course, I've managed to get him a few times, like he’s managed to get me. All in all, it’s been an interesting match. Well, it was, until I missed a sweep that he delivered to my feet. As I’m swept off the ground, I move so that I at least fall correctly, since I can’t catch myself otherwise. 

Coughing a bit, I accept the hand offered to me. I smile as I jokingly give Jadyn a light hit to the shoulder. I look over and see everyone else gathering by some rocks. When Jadyn and I move to join them, I notice Enoch sneaking a few more glances at Jadyn. I look to Leah, Kellen, and Edward so I can throw them a quick smirk. As I sit down, I pat the spot next to me for Jadyn to sit. When we’re all seated, Olivia speaks. 

“Alright everyone. Now, because of yesterday’s attack, I’m making the sparring part of our training, with our powers that is, longer. Who would like to go first?” As soon as Olivia asks, Enoch stands up. Not much of a surprise. What does surprise me is when he looks at me with a blank stare, though there were a few signs that he was annoyed showing on his face. 

“Claire, would you care to be my sparring partner?” I freeze a bit at that. Enoch’s voice sounds….calm. In the past, when he’s asked for someone to be his partner, he’s sounded bored or a bit cocky. When I don’t hear either in his tone, I nod a bit wearily before giving him a high five. 

“Sure Shadow Boy, why not?” Of course the nickname earns me a glare, but I could really care less. Quickly, I close my eyes and allow myself to shift into my wolf. When I reopen my eyes, I take notice on how all of my senses: sight, smell, and sound, have been heightened. Locking eyes with Enoch, I give an excited yip, signalling that I’m ready. A nod in return is all I receive before he uses his dark matter to conjure up a big….ball? I’m a bit confused on why Enoch would make a ball before he throws it at me. As I quickly doge it, I curse to myself while growling out loud. 

‘Damnit! Should’ve seen that coming!’ As Enoch continues to shoot balls made of dark energy at me, I grow more curious. ‘What’s he trying to do? Start a game of fetch?’ I duck and leap in attempts to not let any of the balls touch me. After a while, I grow tired. When I begin to pant, I notice Enoch smile a bit. Wait a minute…….

‘That’s it! This is one of his endurance games! He’s just trying to keep me away and wear me out!’ With that in mind, I start to slowly make my way towards Enoch, all the while dodging dark energy balls. It’s hard as hell, let me tell you, but it only takes a few moments before I’m pretty close. Summoning some energy back, I crouch down before leaping forward. Of course, with Enoch being Enoch, he wouldn’t just let me catch him. While I was still mid-air in my jump, he quickly rolled under me so he ended up behind me. I only have a moment when my paws touch the ground before one last dark energy ball is thrown at me. 

I duck and barely miss a hit to the ear. Turning around, I growl as my ears flatten. Enoch simply raises a brow at me before a dark aura surrounds him. I take a few steps back as he begins to float up, his right hand glowing purple. His energy suddenly forms a spear. My eyes widen at that. 

‘Uh oh. Did I make him made or something? Cause if I did, I’m sorry!’ Lost in thought, I barely manage to leap back when the spear hits the ground in front of me. I quickly adjust back on my paws as I run towards Enoch. Either he’s really mad at me or just in a bad mood in general today because there are so many spears being thrown at me! I’m panting when I’m a few feet away from him. I break out into a sprint before making another leap. This time, Enoch can’t really move that well because of his position in the air. My body crashes into his a bit violently, sending us both into a tree. 

I shift back into my human form, in hopes that I can kick off the tree and avoid crashing into it, only to notice that Enoch’s grabbed me. I only have time to scream out as he uses his body as a human shield, keeping me from getting hurt. When we fall, we both land on our feet, thank God. Looking over, I notice Enoch give me a nod before trying to walk back towards the group. He only gets a few steps before collapsing on his knees, breathing heavily. As I rush over, I look up and notice the rest of our little family rushing over as well. I fall to my knees when I make it to Enoch’s side before running my hands over his back, trying to asses the damage. 

“Enoch! Why did you do that?! I could’ve kicked off the damn tree! You didn’t need to be a human shield!” Leah pulls me away as Olivia examines Enoch’s back herself. When she places her hand down, he shouts out before shielding away from her touch. I frown when Enoch attempts to stand up again and get ready to shout at him for being so stubborn before someone else beats me to it.

“Enoch, please, don’t try to stand right now. You’re back…..you could hurt it more.” All of us freeze when we hear Jadyn try to convince Enoch to let Olivia heal him. I’m tense, expecting Enoch to just give Jadyn a blank stare and not listen. So imagine my surprise when Enoch simply nods before sitting back down. I’m so shocked that I don’t notice Leah talking to me at first. When she begins to shake me, I snap out of my trance and look up to her face. 

“Claire, don’t blame yourself for Enoch injuries. It was an accident.” I nod and she smiles. Looking back to Enoch, I notice Jadyn’s taken a seat next to him. When Olivia sits down on Enoch’s other side, I prepare for the shouting that’s likely to occur. 

“Enoch, you’re back is pretty bruised and looks to be swelling. So…..you are going to be sensitive here.” Olivia skims her hands over his back as she speaks, making Enoch hiss out a bit. I know Leah told me not to blame myself a moments ago, but as I watch Enoch in pain, that’s all I can do. 

“I’ll heal this as fast as I can, alright?” Enoch nods his head and not a moments later, I see Olivia’s hands glow a gold color, the healing process has begun. 

As Olivia heals Enoch’s back, we all stand/sit around him. The noises of discomfort don’t go unnoticed, but any comfort that’s been offered hasn’t worked. Well, most comfort hasn’t worked. When Enoch started crushing bits of the ground in a steel grip, Jadyn offered Enoch his hand instead, since the rocks on the ground were starting to cause Enoch’s hand to bleed. So, as Olivia healed Enoch’s back, Jadyn healed Enoch’s slightly bloodied hand while offering comfort. After a few moments, Olivia finished with a sigh of relief. 

“There you go, dear. Be careful though, take a few rounds out before you begin sparring again, ok?” Enoch nods before standing up and twisting a bit. He looks to me when he’s done and walks up, placing his hand on my shoulders. 

“Don’t worry about me Claire. It was an accident.” The tone of voice he uses is so gentle, the opposite of how he usually acts. I can do nothing but nod my head in response. When I receive a nod back, we all venture back to the rocks that we use to sit on when we watch others spar. Edward motions for me to sit next to him, while Carl sits next to Olivia, and Leah sits next to Kellen. Jadyn decides to sit next to Enoch since Enoch’s hands are still a bit cut up and Jadyn wants to heal some of those up. Of course, none of us would even try to deny Jadyn’s request, not even Enoch. So, as Edward and Carl get up to spar, I giggle as a thought comes to mind. 

‘Jadyn has Enoch wrapped around his finger…..and neither of them notice it.’ I hear a quiet whisper of my name and turn to Kellen, who’s smirking at me. I roll my eyes at him. ‘You were listening in on my thoughts, weren’t you?’ He shrugs in response. 

‘Just making sure you weren’t still blaming yourself for Enoch’s injury. You know it wasn’t your fault.’ He gives me a pointed look. I nod back to him before focusing on the sparring match in front of me. Jadyn may not know it yet, heck, Enoch may not even know it yet. The fact that Enoch’s letting Jadyn touch him, letting Jadyn heal him, is giving me hope that they’ll work out. That they’ll make each other happy. And maybe Enoch won’t be in a bad mood for getting flung into a tree. 


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone decides to wait for Jadyn to heal Enoch’s hand before the next to go up to spar. It doesn’t take too long, surprisingly, before Jadyn has fully sealed up Enoch’s cuts, though there is still some blood on his hand. When everyone’s ready, Kellen volunteers himself to go next before turning to his brother. 

“Come on up here, J. Let’s see what you’ve got.” When Jadyn smirks in return, obviously eager at the challenge, Edward can only sigh and look at Claire with a mock pout. 

“This isn’t going to end well.” As Claire giggles beside him, all attention turns to Kellen and Jadyn. It’s always interesting watching the brothers fight. You can tell that they do take practice seriously, but also have a way of making their sparring matches seem….playful. The brothers high five each other before Kellen immediately attacks Jadyn, drawing a shout of alarm from Edward.

“Are you trying to knock his head off?” Everyone gasps at Kellen action as well before shouting again as Jadyn throws a boulder taken from the ground at his older brother.  Eyes widen as the brothers practically dance away from each other, ducking and leaping, rolling and throwing, it’s chaos! Massage chunks of the ground are picked up and hurled while Jadyn uses his manipulation of the elements to shoot fire at this brother. To most, if not for the fact that this is technically a fight, the sight would be pretty beautiful. The fire colliding with chunks of the ground almost makes it look like fireworks. 

Unfortunately, the fact that it’s a fight is emphasized when Kellen uses his telepathy to use a tree to shield him from one of Jadyn’s boulder attacks, making a loud snapping sound. Everyone sitting is very tense, ready to hop up if this fight gets too serious. Well, everyone except Carl and Enoch, which isn’t too surprising. Enoch has a way of schooling his features, so he could be nervous and you wouldn’t tell, or he’s actually just not nervous. And Carl is most likely using his future vision to tell if anyone will get hurt today. That, and the fact that Carl tries to relax due to the fact that if he’s nervous, it tends to freak everyone else out because it’s assumed that he saw something bad. 

Before long, after a match that lasted probably 20 minutes, give or take, Kellen loses his footing and gets thrown into the ground. He huffs before chuckling lightly and rolling onto his back, holding his hand up for his brother to take. As Kellen is brought back to his feet, he claps Jadyn on the back. 

“Alright little brother, you win this round.” Jadyn simply rolls his eyes before smiling fondly at his brother. Both sit back down before Edward jumps up, motioning at Carl. 

“Come on up Horoscope, it’s your time to shine.” Some sigh while others laugh at Edward's dramatic invitation to Carl. Carl being part of the group that sighs. As Carl gets up, accepting his invitation, Jadyn checks his phone before walking up to Olivia and speaking excitedly. 

“Hey Olivia, is it ok if I head back to the mansion and start lunch? I’m kind of excited for what I have in mind.” Olivia simply smiles at Jadyn before nodding her head. 

“Of course you can. I’m quite eager to find out what you have in mind as well.” Jadyn nods quickly before wishing everyone luck and starting to head back. He doesn’t get very far when Enoch stops him. 

“Jadyn, wait. I’ll walk back with you. Walking through the forest alone isn’t safe right now.” Jadyn blushes, but nods nonetheless. When no one makes to argue with Enoch, not that anyone would, he stands up and moves quickly to catch up with Jadyn. When the two are out of sight, everyone looks to each other. Before she can stop herself, Claire giggles and looks back towards the path that Jadyn and Enoch took to get back to the mansion. 

“They’re so cute together.” While Olivia only meant to whisper, everyone around her heard. Leah and Carl’s reaction was to simply smile and nod while Kellen and Edward just burst out laughing. Chuckling, Edward turned to Carl.

“You knew all along, didn’t you?” Carl shrugged before answering with a mischievous smirk. 

“What are you talking about?” Edward rolls his eyes before hitting Carl’s shoulder lightly. 

“You know what I’m talking about Horoscope. Jadyn’s crush on Enoch and Enoch’s interest in Jadyn? Come on man, even if you didn’t have future vision, it would be plain to see.” It wasn’t a lie, though it was hard to spot, at least on Enoch’s side. While Jadyn simply admitted it when questioned about it, Enoch was a bit more subtle about it. For Enoch, you could tell because he only took a few months to warm up to Jadyn while others have taken years. That, and the fact that Enoch lets Jadyn get away with more physical contact than most others do. 

While Carl nods, Olivia giggles out: “Oh my, how wonderful!” 

Before anyone can join in Olivia’s happiness, Kellen speaks again. 

“Believe me, it seems wonderful and all, but has anyone stopped to think for a moment about something important? Say…..Enoch’s rough past with trust and connection?” Everyone freezes at Kellen’s statement. Well, everyone one except Carl, who simply throws a look of sympathy Kellen’s way. 

“It did come to mind, yes. Unfortunately, since Jadyn hasn’t decided if he want to tell Enoch or not, I can’t see if their future on the matter.” Carl shares a look with Kellen, who in turn shares a look with Olivia. To Kellen’s look, Olivia sighs and puts on a gentle smile. 

“Come now. We all know how Enoch is. I’m sure that if Jadyn expressed his feelings, then it won’t be to bad. Yes, Enoch might be overwhelmed….or might get angry. We just need to make sure that Jadyn goes about this delicately. Though I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t need us to tell him that, he seems like a professional when it comes to handling Enoch. Or should I say, our resident Shadow Boy?” This joke has everyone laughing and feeling a bit more at ease with the situation. The moment only lasts for so long before Carl calms himself down and looks back to Edward. 

“Now that we’ve all had a good laugh, I believe that you and I have a match to begin.” With that said, Carl gets in a fighting stance. Edward winks back. 

“Of course, of course, how could I forget?” With that said, Edward puts his shield up so Carl can’t predict his movements. Since Carl’s been practicing on not relying on his power, he simply smirks at Edward. 

“Don’t worry Edward, I had no intention on using my ability.” Edward simply raises an eyebrow and crooks his finger at Carl, beckoning him forward. 

Carl quickly sprints to Edward's position, aiming for a kick when Edward leaps up and flips away. Carl only has a moment to see what Edward's doing before a sharp circle is thrown at him, one of Edward's shields. Carl cartwheels away before running to Edward again. Edward,  in response, does a good job in launching more sharp shield and shields shaped like spheres Carl’s way. When this doesn’t seem to slow Carl down, Edward begins to back up, unknowingly into a tree. By the time that Edward realizes that he’s trapped himself, it’s too late, Carl’s gotten close enough that Edward will have to fight hand to hand to provide space for him to move away from the tree. 

“Oh boy, this should be fun.” With Edward's back connected to the tree, Carl aims his attacks to Edward's front and sides. Edward,  for the most part, can either block or deflect most attacks, though Carl does manage to land some that leave Edward wincing. Furrowing his brows, Edward quickly thinks up a lock before moving to the side a bit. This causes Carl’s incoming punch to the side to miss, allowing Edward to grab Carl’s wrist and push him into the tree. Quickly leaping away a few feet away, Edward smiles mischievously. 

“Well, this is the longest that I’ve lasted with you as my partner. I should thank Jadyn later for revealing the true power of my shield.” Carl looks back at Edward, an eyebrow raised and his own mischievous smile. 

“Not a bad idea Edward.” Carl uses Edward's temporary distraction to his advantage. Quickly jumping up, Edward only has about 5 seconds to react before Carl grabs his arm and flips him. 

“But for now, you should really concentrate on our fight, not on our dear CopyCat.” Edward grumbles from his place on the ground before standing up and brushing himself off. Quickly high fiving Carl, the two of them make their way back to their seats. Leah and Olivia are now the only two that have not fought yet. Leah stands up and holds her hand out for Olivia to take, which she accepts with a thanks. 

As the two make their way to the middle, they high five and take a few steps back. Olivia is the first to move, she takes one more step back before starting to slip towards Leah, making it a bit hard for Leah to track Olivia’s movement. Leah in return sidesteps to get a better view of Olivia’s desired direction. When Olivia is close enough, she lands and proceeds to throw a fast spin kick aimed at Leahs head, which she misses, though she does manage to kick Leah’s side. Leah takes a moment to recover before she’s grabbing for Olivia, intent of capturing her in an inescapable bear hug. 

Unfortunately for Leah, getting a hold on Olivia proves to be a challenge. Like Jadyn and Claire, Olivia relies on her speed and agility more than her strength in fighting. Olivia leaps away from most of Leah attacks while being able to sneak a quick series of her own. When Leah gets frustrated, she smacks the ground, causing it to shake and disrupting Olivia’s balance. While Olivia tries to get steady on her feet, Leah rushes forward and tackles her, pinning Olivia in moments. Now, trying to get out of a pin from Leah is not always seen as possible. Her strength can hold you down with ease, and if she has your arms and legs properly secured, then you’re also immobile. 

With that in mind, Olivia struggles for a brief moment before huffing out and stilling, conceding defeat. Leah smiles at her victory for a moment before moving off of Olivia and offering a hand up. When they’re both on their feet, they high five each other before making their way back to the group. With everyone now sweaty and pretty dirty, the group decide to call it a day and begin to walk back to the mansion where Enoch and Jadyn have a delicious lunch prepared. 


	19. Chapter 19

**While Everyone Else is Sparring**

**Enoch POV:**

As I walk back to the mansion, I sneak a few more glances at him. He seems…..relaxed, even though I’m practically only a foot away from him. Interesting. I’ve grown used to him being stiff when near me because, well, he has this idea that I hate him. I’m not going to lie, there have been some times in the past where I’ve wanted to. I wanted to hate him so I wouldn’t care for him, for his opinion, specifically concerning me. However, after the fight with Alex, he seems more relaxed around me. Something that I still ask myself is a good thing or a bad thing. I’m drawn out of my thoughts when I hear him speak, his cheery voice making it hard to be frustrated with him for interrupting my train of thought. 

“When we get to the mansion, may I take a moment to look at your hands and back again? I trust Olivia’s healing ability but I still want to put some of her special cream on your bruises, it’ll help the skin.” I nod briefly in agreement. Olivia’s hand made cream often helps with bruising, scarring, or any mangled skin. It held with the healing process in most cases. When we reach the gates, I still for a moment. I’ve heard from everyone else (who’s already walked Jadyn back to the mansion when he wants to make us lunch) that he hoists them over the gate using his telepathy. I’m not opposed to it, however, I don’t feel like floating today. When Jadyn opens the gate, I raise an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ve heard from others that you usually hoist people over the gate.” Jadyn’s blue eyes shoot to me, accompanied by a small smile. A sight I find rather adorable, not that I’d let him or anyone else for the matter know that. 

“It didn’t look like you’d be fond of being picked up and carried over the gate. At least not today. And don’t worry, I didn’t read your mind or anything, just based my theory off the look on your face.” I can’t help but give a gentle smile when he giggles out his claim to not reading my mind. One of the things that mainly alarmed me a lot when Jadyn first came here was the hard time he had controlling his telepathic abilities. It sometimes made it harder to trust him for me since I didn’t know if he’d accidently pop up in my head. 

However, as of the last few weeks, it would seem that he’s mastered his telepathic control. Or at least, as close to mastering one can get to. When we make it to the door, I hold it open for Jadyn before closing it behind me. Jadyn beckons me to the kitchen and holds out his hand, a sign that he wants my bloodied ones. I hesitate for a moment before I see his encouraging smile drop slightly. 

“Or….nevermind, I guess.” I really hate the dejected tone in his voice. Before I know it, and before he can drop his hand completely, I place one of my bloodied ones in his. His widened blue eyes train on my face, where I hope my blush isn’t too obvious. 

“I suppose if you’re offering to help me, I should cooperate to make the process easier.” The smile I get in return decidedly makes the embarrassment I feel worth it. I’m led to the kitchen with Jadyn gently tugging my hand until we reach the sink. While warm water runs, I watch as he cleans the blood off my hands, movements careful and gentle as if the cuts that caused the bleeding were still there. Once my hands are clean, he shuts the water off while I locate a towel to dry my hands. I see him make his way to the pantry and lean against the door frame as he opens the cupboard with the medical supplies. 

When you need to fight to stay alive or keep from being enslaved, you learn to stash medical boxes in almost every room in your house like Olivia has done with the mansion. I barely suppress a chuckle when Jadyn tries to reach the cream. While seeing him try to reach it without his telekinesis, I think to myself, ‘why was it put so high up? Jadyn, Claire, and Edward wouldn’t be able to get it….’ Only moments after that though, I remember. Kellen was careless again and forgot to put the cream at a reasonable height after he used it. Rolling my eyes, I almost miss Jadyn pouting at not being able to reach the cream. I chuckle and decide that I can be playful with Jadyn, he won’t tease or be too surprised by it. 

“You want some help there, little one?” At my question, Jadyn turns his pout to me and I almost melt. His blue eyes almost seem like they’re shining and his lips are pushed out a bit. Honestly, Claire might be a wolf shifter, but Jadyn’s closer to resembling a puppy than she is. Jadyn suddenly drops his pout and holds up his hand, the bottle of cream floating up for a moment moving towards us and dropping into Jadyn’s palm. I roll my eyes fondly at him. 

“Show off.” He gives me an innocent smile before gesturing for me to sit on a stool. I take a seat and remove my shirt slowly, very hesitant to allow Jadyn to see me without being fully clothed. Once my shirt is off, my torso is exposed, covered in many scars from battle and….myself. I bite my lip when I see Jadyn freeze for a moment, shock, sadness, and….understanding? I almost yelp when he touches one on my chest before relocating his fingers to one on my side. He chews on his bottom lip before turning sad looking blue eyes to my face. 

“You did some of this, didn’t you?” After asking, he walks around to my back to start applying the cream. Now, most people would find it rude to ask something and then walk away, even if it was just to your back. I however, found it a relief that Jadyn wouldn’t be staring right at me as I attempt to explain. This boy….he seems to know exactly what I want in any situation, sometimes even when I don’t. Just another one of the things that made trusting him easier, and...and...and finding him interesting easier as well. I cough out a bit before examining my hand that’s now clear of blood. 

“Yeah, some of them. Most of them are from battle since the wounds that I’ve inflicted on myself weren’t really deep or bad enough to scar. Though as you can see, some remain.” I stare off, going into my own little world of memories and nightmares. Flashbacks of when I was a child started resurfacing. From when I was first told that I had powers to the first time my parents tried to train me. From there, the day I was simply left on my own because my powers were too dark, too hard to learn how to control. I’m so focused on trying not to tear up that I miss Jadyn calling my names. What brings me out of my trance is Jadyn shaking me lightly, his hands coming to rest on my cheeks. 

As the memories of abandonment have become fresh, I eagerly accept his warm hands against my cold skin, bringing my own hand up to cover his. I can’t even care that I may be acting weird, right now I just….I need comfort. Comfort that Jadyn seems all too happy to provide. When I’m brought into the warmth of his arms, all I can do is sigh in relief and encase him in my own longer ones. I feel him tense for a moment before he hugs me to him tighter, not caring if I squeeze the life out of him. I haven’t told anybody, and don’t plan to in the near future, but I actually love cuddling. 

Olivia would cuddle me a lot when I was younger, something I don’t accept from her now unless I have bad nightmares or flashbacks. The fact that I’m practically touch starved is the reason to blame. I don’t know how long we stay here, me holding him (ok, more like squeezing him but whatever) and him softly petting my hair, but it’s long enough for me to calm down and let go without feeling like I’m going to cry. When he steps back, I gasp at the look in his eyes. There’s sadness, obviously, but instead of pity, which I’ve gotten from almost everyone else, it’s understanding. He looks at me like he actually knows what I’m going through, like he’s been in my shoes. Before I can speak or even think to speak, he beats me to it. 

“I know it’s not my place to ask what happened. And it’s just craziness to say that I know exactly what you mean or feel, because really, I don’t only you can know that.” He grabs my hand while still looking at me. “Just...know that I get the jist of it. Yeah? I know you’ve probably gotten this offer a lot but...if you ever just need to let out steam or want to lessen the burden of nightmares and memories, then my door’s open to you.” I stare at him, not being able to stop what comes out next. 

“You’ll just listen, right? You won’t talk, try to act like a therapist?” While I’ve appreciated Olivia’s and Carl’s, heck, even Leah’s attempts at acting like a therapist, it hasn’t helped. It’s come to my attention that maybe the only thing I need is for someone to listen, not to speak. Jadyn seems to understand because he simply nods, no shock on his face, no knowing look, just a nod. 

“It’s not my job or my place to be your therapist, Enoch. If you ever feel like you need to let something out and don’t want me to talk, then I’ll do what you desire.” I’m taken aback. This little boy, two years younger than myself and the youngest in the mansion has done something that not even Oliva could do. He made me a safe environment to let all of my feelings out, without even realizing it! I don’t really know what to say or do, not that it really matters because all he does is shake his head at me and offer an encouraging smile. 

“It’s ok. You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to.” He turns and grabs my shirt before handing it to me. I take it with a quick, “thank you,” before slipping it on and standing up. After he washes his hands, he opens the fridge and pulls out some olives and sundried tomatoes. 

“Enoch, could you please grab some pasta gemelli noodles out of the pantry and get some water boiling?” I nod, still a bit shocked from the moment that we just shared. As I complete my task, I can’t help but wonder, ‘what are you doing to me Jadyn Portman?’ I’ve just allowed you to see my scars without getting crabby, allowed you to touch me without getting irritated, and actually trusted you when said I can talk to you about anything, and you’ll just listen. I shake my head as I focus back on the noodles, making sure to sprinkle a bit of salt in the water so that the water doesn’t boil out of the pot. 

I don’t know how long it takes, but before I know it, Jadyn has delicious looking pasta sauce in once pan while I drain the noodles. I take a quick peek inside and nod my head while a sound of content escapes from my lips. The sauce consists of a bit of tomatoes sauce, a good handful of olives, some sundried tomatoes, and a bit of butter had been mixed with the noodles. Jadyn grabs some spoons and mixes his sauce with the noodles for a few minute before giving it a stir. As we begin to place some in eight different bowls, the front door opens. I quickly walk to the dining room and see everyone else enter, looking pretty dirty. With that in mind, I point towards the stairs. 

“Everyone, upstairs and a shower. You’re not eating lunch like that.” I hear a few groans but am obeyed nonetheless. About 20 minutes later, everyone comes back to the dining room and takes a seat. Jadyn and I remove the plates from the oven, where they’re been resting so that the food stays warm, and place one in front of everyone. Lunch continues with little conversation. Not too long after, everyone is finished and either head upstairs to their room or head to the kitchen to clean. Olivia sends Jadyn upstairs so that he and I can take a shower since we’re both still a bit sweaty. As I walk up the stairs, Jadyn not too far in front of me, I think about our conversation in the kitchen. I can’t lie to myself anymore, I trust Jadyn, he makes me feel safe. Safe, understood and….dare I say it….loved. He makes me feel loved. That’s the last thought I have before I enter my room and remove my clothes to take a shower. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward POV:**

I stay with Olivia to help with the plates before walking to the living room. There, I find Kellen and Claire. Leah stands behind me since she helped load the plates into the dishwasher before coming to find me. I gesture for everyone to follow me upstairs. As a joke, when I get to my room, I walk to Jadyn’s door to make sure that the showers running before I allow everyone to enter my domain. When Claire questions me, I simply wave my hand. 

“I don’t want our dear CopyCat to fret about us getting him and Enoch together, cause you all know he would.” Everyone nods at this, Jadyn seemed pretty convinced that he could either ignore this crush for eternity or actually wait long enough for it to go away. While I admire his desire to not make Enoch uncomfortable, I don’t think I or anyone else in this room can stand by and watch Jadyn’s attempts at hiding. 

“Now, I’m pretty confident we all know why we’re here.” I receive two nods, though Leah looks at me a bit suspiciously. 

“We’re here to discuss how to help Enoch trust Jadyn.” I roll my eyes at Leah. 

“Well, yes, that’s one reason.” When Leah raises an eyebrow at me, I explain, “But we’re also here to discuss how we could possible get Jadyn and Enoch together.” This earns a giggle from Claire, a smirk from Kellen, and a frown from Leah. When I ask her why she’s frowning, she shakes her head before beginning her explanation. 

“Guys, with situations like this, well…..we need to tread lightly. Especially if Enoch is involved. If we try to get them together, it may overwhelm both of them. Imagine what that would do to the situation. I agree that we can help Enoch trust Jadyn, I see nothing wrong with that. However, we shouldn’t go farther than that. Trying to force romance onto a guarded person like Enoch and a shy person like Jadyn won’t end well.” After Leah’s explanation, I huff and cross my arms. When she phrases it like that, it’s hard to not agree with her. After only a few moments of silence does Claire speak. 

“Alright, you’re right Leah. However, at the same time, you can’t deny that Enoch may need a little...push, in the right direction. I mean, come on, we all saw the looks he was giving Jadyn. You can’t say that Enoch’s not at least interesting in him, yeah?” Leah looks content with Claire’s statement, nodding before she speaks. 

“You’re right Claire. Perhaps a little push in the right direction could do no harm.” All of us smile at Leah’s acceptance before her next question comes up: “Now does anyone have any idea how to do that without overstepping our bounds?” 

I hum as I contemplate my answer, ‘how can we do that?’ It takes a while, but eventually Kellen provides us with an idea.

“What if we simply recreate moments like today? We make a situation where Enoch and Jadyn are kind of forced to interact with each other. I mean, it’s not over stepping our bounds if we technically don’t do anything, right? We’re just making a situation where they need to be together.” I nod at Kellen’s idea, finding the logic behind it. Leah nods as well before her eyes widen and she sputters out another question. 

“And if Enoch gets suspicious of why he seems to only be able to have Jadyn’s company? Or better yet, if Jadyn finds out what we’re doing?” I groan at Leah’s questions because once again, there’s logic behind her concerns. Enoch and Jadyn are both very observant individuals, they’re no fools. It would be hard to explain if we were called out on our scheme. After more ideas are thrown out, all of them rejected because they’d face the same problem that Kellen’s first idea would, we all give up. 

“Maybe we should just let them figure this out. It’s the safest option we got.” We all nods to Claire’s idea before I clap my hands to gather everyone’s attention. 

“Alright everyone, than you for coming. I don’t think I need to say this, but I will anyway. What was said in this room stays in this room. Capiche?” I get a nod from Leah, a thumbs up from Claire, and an eye roll from Kellen which is followed by a fond smile. I smile in return before shooing everyone out of my room. 

“Now off you go. Shoo, shoo, back to your rooms, or wherever you wish to go.” As soon as everyone leaves my sight, Kellen going to Jadyn’s room and the girls going back downstairs, I sigh out and close my door. I quickly face plant onto my bed and think about the idea of Jadyn and Enoch getting together. I sit up and rub my chin. I mean, it’s not the end of the world if Jadyn doesn’t confess his feelings or they go away. Still though, if they get together, then they’d be able to make each other extremely happy. I stand up and decide to go to Jadyn’s room and join Kellen. Because we’re all supernatural beings, it can be dangerous for us to be around humans for too long. Especially with our natural enemies so close to us. 

When I enter, I’m greeted with Kellen lying on Jadyns’s bed, playing on his phone. Me shutting the door must get his attention, or he sensed me coming and now decided to give me his attention. 

“Where’s J?” Kellen points to the bathroom. Wait, I don’t hear the shower running…? He must be changing. I sit at the end of the bed and look at my own phone for a bit while we wait for Jadyn. Jadyn comes out moments later, dressed in an oversized hoodie that drops down to the middle of his thighs, so, suffice to say that the hoodie is probably Kellen’s. I can’t really see for certain, but I’m also confident he’s wearing some black shorts underneath, or his boxers are just long. Who knows? 

“Hey Kel, hey Ed, what’s up?” Kellen waves his brother over with a smile while I just shrug before folding my arms behind my head. 

“Not much, not much. Just decided to see what our little CopyCat was up to.” I smirk as Jadyn rolls his eyes with a fond smile. Once he takes a seat, I sit up a bit more before deciding to start a conversation. 

“You were definitely a bit more aggressive today in sparring J. Care to share why?” Jadyn looks embarrassed as he rubs his arm. He bites his bottom lip, a sign that he’s nervous, before looking to me again. 

“I kind of needed to get some stress out. That, and the last time I was in a fight, I wasn’t exactly in the most safe situation…..so I freaked out a bit as well.” I nod, it would make sense that Jadyn’s still a bit freaked out over that fight with Alex. Maybe immediately putting him in another wasn’t a good idea, even if it was just for practice. I don’t have time to dwell on my thoughts before Kellen perks up at Jadyn’s first reason. 

“What were you stressed out about J?” At Jadyn’s blush, I become interested. 

“Yeah J, you can tell us. You know we won’t tell anyone else.” I think for a moment after saying that. “Unless someone else or yourself is in danger, then we might need to tell Olivia.” Jadyn nods to me before sighing out. This gets me a bit concerned before he starts explaining. 

“I’m just thinking about my situation with Enoch. I mean, not to be dramatic, but I really don’t know what to do about it. I can’t tell him, for obvious reasons, but keeping it bottled up isn’t working. Not like I thought it would.” I rub Jadyn’s back while Kellen places a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. 

“J, we get it. You’re just unsure of how to handle this situation. You’re not being dramatic, this is the first time you’ve had a crush little bro, you’re pretty justified in being confused.” Kellen’s statement has me gasping in shock. Jadyn’s never had a crush before? Don’t get me wrong, I know that Jadyn wasn’t exactly the most popular in his community, but he didn’t even get the chance to experience what a crush was like? Heck, even Claire and I have before we came here, and that’s saying something! Kellen looks to me with a sad but angry look, probably reading my thoughts. 

“Yeah, the bullying that J went through made him kind of scared of being around other people for too long, let alone having a crush.” I can see how Jadyn gets uncomfortable at the mention of him being bullied, so I wave off any further explanations. 

“Fair enough, fair enough. Don’t worry, I get it.” Jadyn throws me a thankful smile, to which I return with a wink. I survey the room for a bit before deciding to stand up and walk towards the door. “Anyone care to join me in seeing what everyone else is up to?” 

Jadyn eagerly hops off the bed with Kellen slowly rolling himself off. As we make our way downstairs, I peak towards Enoch’s door. It only lasts for a moment because Jadyn’s gently tugging me down the rest of the stairs. As I follow, I think about Enoch and his recent behavior towards Jadyn and the rest of us.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Next Morning**

**Jadyn POV:**

I wake up and check the time on my phone, 4:45am. Huh, I woke up pretty early today. Yawning, I slip out of the warmth of my comforter and shiver when my feet touch the floor. It only takes me a few moments to get used to the coolness of my room before I walk to my door. I do my best to close it quietly before sneaking down the stairs. Hmm, what should I make everyone for breakfast? As I enter the kitchen, I search the pantry for some inspiration. When I see none, I sigh. Guess it’s egg over easy with with toast, bacon, and hashbrowns. I quickly grab what I need before turning the stove on and cracking some eggs. While the eggs are cooking, I place some toast i the toaster and wait for it to be done before placing two slices on a plate and walking back over to the stove to flip the egg. While it’s cooking, I open the fridge and quickly locate the hashbrowns. When the eggs are done, I place one on a slice of toast while leaving the second slice available if anyone wants to put jam or butter on it. 

The hashbrowns take a while, but that’s ok. I just use the time I have to make everyone else’s eggs and toast. Once I’ve made about 5, I check the hashbrowns again and notice that they’re almost ready. I turn down the heat on the stove and begin to plate the hashbrowns. Once every plate has some, I finish plating the eggs and the toast before checking the time. Only 5:55am, I still have some time. I make quick work of cleaning up before going to the pantry and grabbing some hot cocoa mix, some green tea, and some coffee. Seeing as how I don’t see anyone’s face until 6:15am, I boil some water for coffee and tea before grabbing the milk to make hot chocolate. Oh boy, having telekinesis makes this the teensiest bit easier, I tell ya. Before long, I have three mugs of hot cocoa, three mugs of green tea, and two mugs of coffee. 

“Let’s see, hot chocolate for Claire, Edward, and I. Green tea for Olivia, Claire, and Carl. And last but not least, coffee for Enoch and Kellen. Now I’m done.” I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a voice behind me. 

“What about me and coffee?” I squeak as I leap and turn, breathing out heavily when I see it’s only Enoch. When I calm down, I see him raising an eyebrow at me. “Did I say something wrong, little one?” I sigh out heavily before marching up to him and crossing my arms. 

“You scared me, Enoch! Come on, I could’ve burned myself from handing all of these hot beverages.” To my complaint, Enoch simply shrugs. 

“I would’ve helped if you dropped any or burned yourself.” I sigh out at his attempt to be polite. When I look back up, I see him looking down at me, a sincere apologetic look in his eye. “I really am sorry, Jadyn. It was not my intention to scare you.” It’s not even worth trying to stay upset, so I smile up at Enoch and wave off his apology. 

“It’s alright, I’m just being dramatic. It’s what happens when you live with someone like Kellen all your life.” I almost lose myself when I hear Enoch laugh, like, actually laugh. It’s a beautiful sound that should be heard more often. 

“I suppose that’s fair. Now, back to my original question, what about me and coffee?” I shake my head fondly at his change of topics. Walking to the counter, I grab the mug I made for him and hand it to him. 

“Here you go. Is anyone else up?” I’ve been so focused on making breakfast that I didn’t notice if anyone else had gotten up. 

“At this time? I’m pretty confident everyone’s up. Though I only ran into Olivia and Leah on the way down. Everyone else must still be in their room.” I nod and walk back to the counter, using my telekinesis to pick all of the plates up. Once I’ve set them down on the dining room table, I go back for the mugs. I wait for everyone to sit down before giving them their drinks. I smile when Leah teases me a bit.  

“A nutritious breakfast and our favorite beverages for the morning? I think you spoil us a bit too much Jadyn.” I blush as everyone laughs and agrees with Leah before taking my seat next to Edward,  with Kellen on my other side. As we eat, Olivia decides to make some morning announcements. 

“Alright everyone. Today, we won’t have practice after breakfast. Carl, you, Kellen, and Leah are going to the town to learn about some of the attacks since we couldn't learn that much the last time we went. Claire, Edward,  and I will patrol the forest. Jadyn, I want you to stay here with Enoch. Make sure his back is fully healed by lunchtime, alright? We’ll have our next practice session a bit after lunch.” 

I nod before returning my attention back to my food. Breakfast takes a bit longer since there’s more conversation this morning, mostly about patrol routes and answers that Kellen will need to look for when he goes into town. When everyone is finished, Kellen helps me clean up before we all run upstairs to brush our teeth and get properly dressed. Making my way downstairs, I see Olivia, Enoch, and Carl waiting while everyone else finishes with what they’re doing. The four of us only wait for a few more minutes before everyone else rushes down, and I mean literally rushes down. I could’ve sworn Edward almost fell, but he didn’t, so I won’t worry about it. 

Olivia gives us all some last minute instructions, like not to open the door unless we know it them or not to venture out while everyone else is away, and if there’s any trouble to call right away. Enoch and I nod before Olivia takes her group to the forest and Carl leads his group towards the city. Enoch and I stand by the door until we can’t see them before going back inside. We both just stand in the hallway in awkward silence for a few moments before I decide to try and suggest something. 

“Do you want to play chess?” It’s stuttered out and probably not the best invitation to do something, but Enoch doesn’t glare at me for it so I’m not complaining. 

“Actually, I was hoping that we could chat. Now that we’re alone with no chance of anyone else bothering us.” I nod, curious on what Enoch would like to talk about. As he leads me upstairs, I blush a bit. I’m going to be alone with Enoch, probably until lunch. Oh jeez. When he starts to walk towards his room, I grow a bit confused, he wants to chat in his room? He rarely lets anyone in there.

“Come in, please, and make yourself comfortable.” I blink a few times before walking quickly into the room. I take a moment to notice my surroundings. Enoch’s room is pretty neat, a desk with a chair near the wall, shelves of books next to the desk, the door to his personal bathroom near the entrance to his room, and his bed next to the opposite wall of his desk. As Enoch takes a seat of his bed, I grab the chair from his desk to sit on so I’m facing him. 

“Alright, what would you like to talk about Enoch?” Enoch looks unsure, a rare sight to see. Then again, him expressing emotions other than annoyance or some boredom can be rare to people. Though I’ve gotten used to being able to catch some smiles and laughs during my time here.

“Well, I wish to let out some...emotions that have been brought up and I figured that while we’re alone, I could share them?” I nod immediately. 

“Of course. Is this one of those situation where you don’t want me to say anything though?” Enoch gives me a long look before shaking his head and chuckling. 

“Honestly Jadyn, it’s like you read my mind.” I giggle as his joke before straightening up, turning serious once more. After a few moments, he sighs and begins to speak. 

“I suppose I’ll start with when they began. After you patched me up in the kitchen, your word that you would simply listen to what I had to say was stuck in my head. I’m not sure why, it just….it was. As the day progressed, I found myself needing to talk about emotions that have been bottled up for a while because, well, you provided me a safe environment to talk about them.” Hearing his confession almost makes me gasp in shock. I made a safe space for him? But how? All I said was that I wouldn't speak if he chose to share anything with me, something I’m pretty sure Olivia’s done. I don’t have time to question myself before he continues. 

“Anyway, what I wanted to share with you are things that happened in the past. Things that resurfaced after you asked about my scars.” He sighs out before looking at me, sadness and fear quite evident in his dark brown orbs. “I should probably start at the beginning if I want this to make sense. So last chance, if you don’t feel like hearing me rant about my life, the door’s open and I won’t be angry with you for walking out.” 

I’m shocked at Enoch’s statement, and sad that Enoch feels like him talking about his feelings is just considered him ranting. 

“Enoch, I’ll stay. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you if you wish to confide with me.” Enoch’s eyes portray shock for a moment before he nods his head. 

“Alright, just checking. Cause be warned now, some of this may get dark.” I nod my head and gesture for him to continue. “It started when I was around 5 years old. My parents were both supernaturals, so naturally, I too possessed the gene. My father could manipulate pure energy while my mother could possess bodies, alive or dead. With that in mind, nobody really knows how I developed the ability to manipulate dark matter, but anyway….I learned I was supposed to possess powers at a pretty young age. At first, I thought my parents were kidding, trying to joke with me. When they showed me that they weren’t, I was shocked at first, before becoming interested. Obviously, as a child, I had many questions. Unfortunately, my parents didn’t seem too interested in answering any of them, just told me that I needed to learn what my powers are and how to control them before I hurt somebody accidently.” 

My eyes widen slightly at that. Enoch’s parents sound a bit harsh. Not willing or being interested in answering any questions that could help your child? Bluntly stating that he could hurt someone? That doesn't sound like something a good parent would say. 

“As you can imagine, it took a while, but eventually, I learned about my connection to dark matter. Though that wasn’t my immediate thought as a child.” Enoch holds up his hand, allowing a dark purple flame to swirl around. “At first, it didn’t scare my parents, all they said was that since I didn’t have powers exactly similar to theirs, I’d need to learn how to control it on my own.” My heart clenches at that thought while Enoch chuckles darkly. 

“When I couldn’t do anything more than make purple fire, my parents gave up. My father said that it was hopeless trying to help me learn about my power because even I couldn’t figure out what it was. This of course made me angry and upset, my own father gave up on me? You can imagine what that did to my temper.” I nod, that would make a child pretty angry and upset. 

“According to my mom, my eyes turned black and I started to yell in this weird voice that I was connected to the shadows after my father said that to me. Apparently some of my words were, ‘you dare turn me away? I am one of the most powerful connections to the shadows that you’ll ever see,’ or something like that. The only thing I remember from that day is her screaming that I was a demon child and needed to get away from them. I don’t remember doing much, just my flames starting to crackle around me.” I gasp as Enoch’s flame suddenly engulfs his whole hand while he starts to shake with dark laughter. 

“I rushed to my room and started to cry after that. Sometime during the night, I think, my parents packed their stuff and left me in the house. I woke up alone in my room and when I went to check on my parents, I saw that none of their clothes were in the closet or the drawers.” I start to feel alarmed when Enoch’s flame begins to die out as he pants, obviously trying to keep himself from crying or shouting out. 

“They left me. The only thing that I found of them was a note telling me that they left because my power was too dark and they couldn’t help me control it. I wasn’t allowed to look for them and if I ever did find them, I couldn't talk to them because I wan’t their child anymore. They didn’t want a child who was connected to something like dark energy.” I barely suppress a flinch as Enoch’s hand suddenly becomes a fist as he extinguishes his flames with a loud snap. 

“I wandered by myself after that, trying to train myself so that maybe I could go out and find them one day, despite the note. After years, I had taught myself ways to control my ability, but during that time, the hurt and the hate that my parents left me with started to grow.” Enoch shakes his head with an angry sigh. “The more time passed, the more distrustful I became, the more I started to hate.” Enoch’s eyes snap to mine, the dark brown in his eyes turning darker. 

“Can you imagine that, Jadyn? You’re a child and your parents abandon you with no good reason, just because they can’t stand your power, therefore, can’t stand you?” I shoot up as Enoch’s voice starts to echo a bit, his tone becoming darker and darker. Before I realize what I’m doing, I push Enoch back onto his bed and climb on top of him, holding him down. I promised I wouldn’t speak, so I just hold him as he thrashes wildly. 

“I was a child, Jadyn! A child! And my parents left me! I was alone for so long I couldn’t trust anybody! They left me! A child! Is there something wrong with me?! Is that why I was abandoned?! I hate my life!” As Enoch thrashes and curses, I struggle to make sure he stays down. Leah’s borrowed strength helps, but this task is still proving to be a struggle. Eventually, I can’t take his words of self loathing so I grab his cheeks and force him to look at me. I focus and borrow my mother’s power of making illusions in the mind, trying to give his mind the illusion of being calm. 

It takes a while, but I can see it starting to work. When Enoch stills completely, I pause and focus on his eyes. They’re not that dark anymore and he’s not cursing and thrashing, now he just looks tired. Not just physically, but a defeated type of tired. When I move to get off of him, his arms wrap around my waist, making it so I can’t really move without jostling him too much. When he speaks, his voice sounds hollow. 

“Please, Jadyn. Talk to me now. Is there something wrong with me? Is that why I was left?” I shake my head and lean up a bit, motioning that we should sit up. It takes him a few moments to realize that I don’t want to escape, just to sit up, before he sits us both up. 

Instead of answering, I start to sing, remembering my promise. Just because he said that he wanted me to talk now doesn’t mean it’ll help. Plus, he could’ve just said that in desperation, I don’t know if he actually meant it and didn’t want to test him. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Enoch POV:**

As I wait for Jadyn to answer me, I squeeze him to me, like I did in the kitchen. All the pain, hatred, sadness, anger….it’s all coming back too fast. When Jadyn only shakes his head at my question, I feel like crying. Why isn’t he talking to me? I asked him to talk….why isn’t he? Did I push too far too fast? Should I not have told him my past? I can feel the water well up in my eyes before I hear something. A soothing tune....it’s almost like someone’s singing….Jadyn! I shake my head as Jadyn brings my head to his chest, petting my hair as he begins to sing. 

 

_ Sweetened angel, spread your wings _

_ Let yourself take flight _

_ Leave behind your pain and hate _

_ Fight the fear with your might _

The calming tone of Jadyn’s voice lulls me into a trance. His petting doesn’t cease as I squeeze him tighter to me. I remain silent, eager to listen to his voice. The soothing voice that’s calming me, protecting me against my thoughts, making me feel safe. 

 

_ Don’t hold back, release your tears _

_ Let them all fall down  _

_ Sadness, anger, and your hurt  _

_ Don’t hold back, just let it out _

_ Take down all your walls _

_ And let me help you heal _

_ I’ll fight the darkness in your mind _

_ I’ll help you make a shield _

 

By the time he starts the chorus, I’ve calmed down and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to relax and my ears to listen. The only thing I can and willingly will focus on is Jadyn’s voice, lulling me to a place of safety. 

 

_ Sweetened angel, spread your wings _

_ Let yourself take flight _

_ Leave behind your pain and hate  _

_ Fight the fear with your might _

 

As he finishes, I sigh and bury my face into his chest. I feel the hand in my hair leave and almost whine about it before I feel that hand travel to cup my cheek. I lean into the touch, but don’t bring my head from Jadyn’s chest. We sit like this, him in my lap with one hand on my cheek and one wrapped around my neck while I hug his waist and squeeze him to my body, for minutes, maybe even an hour. During that time, he repeats his song over and over again, silently encouraging me to breath and look up. 

I allow myself to listen to his song one more time before I look up, finding his eyes quickly. I stare into his green eyes, finding nothing but safety and understanding shining in them. After a few minutes have passed, I sigh and lean forward so our foreheads are touching. 

“Thank you, Jadyn, for keeping your promise.” Now that I have a clear head, I realize that besides the singing to calm me down, Jadyn hasn’t really spoken a word to me ever since I started telling him about my past. Just like he promised he wouldn’t. I feel him nod before I hear him answer me back, his voice so soft and quiet. 

“Of course, Enoch. I promised.” We stare at each other for a few more moments before I need to adjust myself because I feel my legs start to fall asleep. Jadyn must notice my uncomfortableness because he moves off me and sits back down in the chair opposite me. I thank him and stretch out my legs a bit by standing up. I quickly check the time and notice that he and I should probably get lunch started. 

“It’s 11:30am, the others might be back soon.” When I receive a nod back, I hold out a hand for him to take. We walk out of my room and down to the kitchen hand in hand with no words exchanged, just a few brief glances at each other. As we enter the kitchen, I release his hand and cough a bit, blushing. 

“You have a beautiful voice, by the way. It’s….really, well, soothing and nice.” I almost crush him to my chest again when he gives me one of his innocent little smiles. 

“Thanks Enoch.” Not much is said after that as we both wash our hands and begin preparing the food for lunch. I turn back several times to look at him as he works, noting the focus he has while preparing the food. It’s time like this, watching Jadyn truly comfortable and not stressed about Crimson activity that remind me why I enjoy his company so much. 

Jadyn ends up doing most of the work since I’m a bit clueless on what to do when it comes to making lasagna. Though he does tease me that making the layers was help enough. When everyone arrives, they look pretty satisfied, which leaves me to believing that their mission went well. As Jadyn and I plate everyone one up, I catch Carl looking at me with a gentle smile. I return a nod, figuring that his vision would show him what happened with Jadyn and I today. When we’re all seated, Olivia begins to speak. 

“I’m happy to announce that while we did run into some Crimsons today, they were quickly killed with no one getting hurt. Carl, what about your group? Did any of you get anything helpful?” I see Carl nod his head and gesture at Kellen to speak. Kellen holds up a finger as he swallows his food before looking to all of us. 

“I manage to grab some information, not sure how helpful it is. Most of the attacks happen at night, obviously. Though some Crimsons have been bold and decided to attack during the day in houses that don’t normally have too many people living in it. All in all, I think Aron’s either trying to draw us out with these random attacks or he’s trying to make a dent in the human population. Keyword trying.” A sound of agreement is made around the table. Even if Aron took out the entire city, the amount of humans still out there is very big. While most eat, Leah clears her throat and looks to Jadyn before looking to me. 

“And what did you two do today? Anyone win a game of chess?” I chuckle at Leah’s joke, figuring that it had to come sooner or later. It’s no secret that if there’s an activity that I’ll do with anyone in the house, it’ll be chess. Hence, the continuing jokes about it. When Jadyn looks uncertain of what to answer, I decide to answer for both of us. 

“No, I’m afraid not. We talked about my past.” The gasps of shock were expected, but still made me roll my eyes. “Yes, yes, I decided to tell him. Weren’t you the guys that wanted me to trust him?” This snaps everyone out of their trance. A few moments of silence pass before Edward decides to open his mouth. 

“So…..does this mean that you do trust Jadyn? Like, fully trust him?.” I raise an eyebrow at him while serving myself another piece of lasagna. 

“I assure you Edward,  if I didn’t trust him or feel safe giving Jadyn any information about myself, then I wouldn’t of given him any.” I hear a few sounds of content pass around the table before Olivia claps her hands with a smile on her face. I’ll stop myself from rolling my eyes just this once at her actions. 

“Excellent! I’m glad that you have someone to go to now, Enoch.” I nod my head while everyone smiles at Jadyn and I. I’m about to continue eating before I hear Jadyn speak. His voice is strong and holds no room for argument, not even the playful look in his eye. Huh, never expected that. 

“Just to be clear, what was said between the two of us stays between the two of us. So please, no one try to pry.” I watch as Kellen and Carl raise their arms up in a surrender pose, and am almost tempted to do it myself. Holy cow, Jadyn could probably make you confess to every sin you’ve committed when talking like that. 

When lunch is done, we all get cleaned up and start heading to the training ground. On the way there, I can’t help but think to myself: ‘Today felt...nice. I got a lot out.’ Continuing with the group, I allow a small smile to form on my face. I think….I think I need to admit it to myself. I know for a fact now, I’ve fallen in love with Jadyn Portman. 


	23. Chapter 23

**A Week Later**

**Aron POV:**

I sit at my desk as I examine Alex’s reports. As instructed, he’s been gathering thorough information on the supernaturals that he encountered. I have to say, I’m the most excited I’ve been in a long time. Of course, to get all of this information, sacrifices had to be made. I lost a lot of Crimson warriors during Alex’s study, but more were being sent to my location as back-up. I scroll through the pages that Alex had written for me, cataloging every ounce of information. 

Olivia, dear Olivia, seems to be the caretaker of the children. Predicted, as she is the one with healing powers and the oldest one of them all. Unfortunately for age, Alex couldn't get precise information, could only estimate. Not the worst thing, all I really care about are their abilities. The next on the list is Carl, presumably the second oldest. He’s been described as a possible seer or telepath. The way he fights shows how he’s able to predict what my Crimsons were going to do before they did it. After Carl comes Leah, whose power of unstoppable strength wasn’t too hard to spot. After Leah comes Kellen, presumably the older of the Portman siblings. Alex has managed to identify his power as either telekinesis or connection to the elements, something that could’ve been inherited from Kevin. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I think about Kevin and Elizabeth. They were quite a powerful couple. With Elizabeth’s illusions and Kevin’s manipulation control, who knows what Kellen and his younger brother could’ve inherited. I think back to when Alex showed me pictures of all of the young ones, pointing them out by name. I must say, I could see the resemblance from the Portman siblings. Focusing back on Alex’s report on their powers, I read the next name on the list. Enoch, it seems, has a connection to the darkness, or at least dark matter. Besides Kellen’s younger brother, Enoch fascinates me a lot as well. That ability to connect to the darkness could be used to bring him to my side if I’m careful and plan right. I hum at that thought before continuing down. 

A young man named Edward can conjure up a physical shield, though Alex has written that it’s also possible for Edward to form a mental barrier against attackers as well. Next would be a little girl named Claire, who we’ve both already established is a wolf shifter. And last but not least, Jadyn Portman, younger brother to Kellen Portman and youngest descendant of Elizabeth and Kevin. His power is still unknown, they I’ve got a pretty strong guess. In Alex’s report, he writes about Jadyn possessing more than one ability. However, the only abilities that Alex has mentioned are abilities that his friends or parents had, not truly his own special one. This leads me to believe that Jadyn’s power could be to steal, or perhaps copy others powers. With this theory in mind, I call Alex to my office. When he enters, I gesture for him to take a seat before I begin speaking. 

“Alex, based on your reports, I believe that I have figured out the actual powers of Jadyn. You already have an idea of the others, so I’ll keep this explanation short. I believe that Jadyn can steal or copy others powers, he doesn’t really have his own.” Alex’s eyes widen at that, a sight that has me smiling. 

“My word, Kevin and Elizabeth sure possessed some good genes. Possible telekinesis and stealing powers? How unpresidented…..” I nod in agreement with my loyal second. 

“Indeed Alex. Now, onto the more important business. I’ve not found any logged weaknesses that they could possibly possess, but that doesn’t matter so much. I’ve devised a plan on how we can get them to our base.” Alex looks to me, a grim but focused look in his eye. 

“Of course Aron, what do you propose we do? Because keep in mind, going head on into battle with them has proved to be a very ineffective tactic.” I nod before explaining my plan.

“Alex, in your first encounter, you singled Jadyn out and chased him away from the rest of the group. What did the group do in retaliation?” I see Alex think for a moment, clearly not understanding where I’m going with this. 

“Why, they chased after me and fought against me to get to him. Aron why is this important, Aron?” I sigh. While my second has definitely earned his place there are times where I wonder if I’m the true brains of the operation. 

“My dear Alex, allow me to explain. When you separated Jadyn from the rest, they came after him without hesitation, regardless of the dangers, correct?” I wait for a nod of understanding before continuing. “Well, I was just thinking, luring them here without proper motivation could be hard. Bringing them here one by one could take a while. And like you said, capturing them all at once is just not going to happen anytime soon. So, why not capture one and use them to bring the rest here? Like a bargain..” I see Alex think for a moment before smirking. 

“Oh, I understand now. Which one?” I smirk back at him before picking up my list. 

“Why, the most youngest one of course.” I point to Jadyn’s name. “Nothing will stop his older brother from coming to get him, and if we have him, everyone else will come here if we tell them to in order to guarantee his safety. Once that’s done, we’ll have eight powerful supernaturals to take as warriors or servants.” Alex chuckles darkly. 

“When shall we bring young Jadyn in?” I lean back, thinking for a moment. 

“That’s the only part I have yet to figure out. Soon would be preferred, obviously, but it may not be an option. What I’ve arranged so far is sending for more Crimsons so that we have distractions. I may also require you to be in the field more. What it may come down to is engaging in a fight and drawing Jadyn away from the group like you did last time.” Alex nods before snapping his fingers. 

“Ah! Yes, before I forget, the Crimsons you called for should be arriving tomorrow. There was a group a few miles away looking for you to assist you.” I nod before standing up and beckoning Alex to join me. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you, but I’ll remind you anyway. When young Jadyn is brought here, he needs to be knocked unconscious so we can avoid having too much damage done to the facility. Also, I’m thinking we can place him in my room so he doesn’t get too nervous or scared, I wish to speak with him, not to initiate a fight.” As I explain, I think to how we can keep Jadyn in my room, no doubt in my mind that he’ll try to escape as soon as he regains consciousness. After I stop speaking, Alex nudges me with a knowing look on his face. 

“I could just use my electricity to form some type of restraint. I mean, I can conjure an electrical whip, making restraints shouldn’t be that much harder.” Thank heavens for my second. 

“That would be helpful Alex, good plan.” We continue to walk to the room where our warriors are waiting for their next orders, I explain my plan along the way. Upon entering, I wince a bit. They may have survived the battles with the children, but they certainly didn’t survive unscathed. I clear my throat after a few more moments of silence. 

“Back-up has been called and should be arriving tomorrow. Once it does, the plan can begin. Here’s what’s going to happen: I will arrange you in groups in which you will carry out your own separate missions. Some of you will be hiding in different areas in the forest while others cause a ruckus to attract attention. This will give the children no choice but to investigate and come out, exposing them.” Some cheers erupt from the crowd at the chance to fight. I wait for a few moments before holding my fingers to my lips and shushing everyone. 

“Alex will accompany the groups hiding in the forest. When you battle, I want your main objective to be keeping their attention away from each other. Find a way to separate them if you must, but make sure that most of their attention is not on each other. While you fight, I’ve arranged for Alex to go after Jadyn. So keep the runway clear for him.” I motion for Alex to tell the rest of the plan. 

“Once I’ve got him, I’m going to howl out. Once you hear my howl, disperse and retreat. Try to make sure that none of them make to follow you. If they do, trick them and try to lose them. When you make it back to the facility, line up by the door. And keep alert. Make sure to tell our newcomers the plan when they arrive.” Noises of confirmation are made before I wave my hand. 

“Now that you all know the plan, prepare. We start immediately.” 


	24. Chapter 24

**Olivia POV:**

I decided to take the children to a nearby waterfall located in the forest, a direction away from most of the Crimson attacks, thank goodness. After all of the attacks that happened during the week, I think we all deserve the chance to relax. So, after lunch, I asked Jadyn to pack some of his amazing food to snack on while everyone gathered what they needs. Of course, Kellen grabbed what Jadyn needed as well. When we were all ready, I lead us to this secret waterfall and simply instructed for everyone to have fun.

I layed out a few blankets to sit on before looking to what the my children were up to. I smile when I notice that they were trying to come up with a group activity. When I get waved over to join, I giggle a bit before walking over to the group. They’re quite close to the water, so I’m waiting for one of them to accidentally trip and fall in. It’s bound to happen at one point, knowing our little family. When I make it to the circle, Edward begins to speak.

“Alright everyone, we’re at a beautiful waterfall and have been instructed to have fun today, anyone got any ideas?” I look around to see if anyone will speak up. It takes while, but eventually Jadyn’s eyes widen, as well as a smile that’s formed on his face.

“I’ve got one.” He floats up before looking down at us with a serious look. “But I need you guys to trust me on this. And…..maybe to shed your actual clothes so they don’t get too wet.” I’m quite curious as to what Jadyn has planned. Regardless, it’s Jadyn, I know he has good control so I’m not to worried about him hurting us. I nod and walk back over to our blankets to deposit my clothes, leaving me in my swim wear. After everyone’s done, we return back to where Jadyn’s still floating.

“Alright everyone. Don’t panic, I have full control.” I hum and breath out, willing the muscles in my body to relax.

Jadyn closes his eyes before raising his hand, a stream of water swirling up towards his raised appendage. I raise an eyebrow before I see Jadyn open his eyes and bend his fingers in, resembling someone trying to make claws. The water seems to solidify before he raises his entire arm, forming some stairs up to the waterfall.

“Alright, everyone go on up.” My eyes widen in shock. I’ve only been to the top of the waterfall a few times, the path leading to it can be confusing to follow. As we ascend up the stairs, I look back and see Jadyn and Kellen trailing behind us, floating besides the stairs. When all of us make it up, Jadyn clenches his hand into a fist, causing the stairs to turn back to water and fall back down.

I look up and gasp, the scene is beautiful. You can see the tops of most trees, our blanket, the water below us, a good few of the sky…..it’s quite lovely. I hear some gasps behind me and turn around to see everyone in awe. I notice Jadyn and Kellen share some mischievous smiles after a few moments of staring down into the water and decide to question them about it. Kellen decides to answer me.

“Well Oli, J and I decided that while the scenery is great, there’s another thing we can do while up here.” He looks to Jadyn and nods before raising his hand. When the water rises, it looks a bit….sloppier, than when Jadyn did it. Understandable, considering that Jadyn could’ve been using his father’s connection to the elements while Kellen’s using his telekinetic abilities. When the water reaches the top, Kellen does something with his arms before looking to Jadyn.

“Maybe you should be the one to do this J, I don’t think I have enough control of the water to hold this.” Jadyn nods before taking over. I watch in awe as he shapes the water to form a type of platform that swirls around a few times before curving at the end. What in the world…? I look at everyone else and notice the confusion in their eyes before Carl’s eyes widen.

“A waterslide? Are you sure it’ll hold and we won’t fall through the water?” I’m still getting over the fact that Jadyn made a waterslide when Kellen answers Carl.

“The underside of the water is solidified, you won’t fall through. Trust me, Jadyn and I practiced when I was still teaching him his telekinetic abilities. We made tons of slides made of water to push tea cups to and from our parents rooms.” I can see the hesitance in Carl’s eyes for a few moments longer before Edward's excited voice is heard.

“This is so cool! Thanks guys.” With no further comment, Edward dives onto the slide and is carried down until he reaches the bottom. I look down to make sure he’s ok only to see that the curve at the end has made it so he’s thrown a few feet in the air before splashing back into the water. I don’t know why, but he takes a while to surface. When he does, we all hear his excited exclaims. At that point, I decide that it’s safe and hop on the slide as well.

**Later that day**

I sigh out as I lay on the blanket, drying off and munching on some cut up apples that Jadyn placed in the basket. While doing so, I watch my children. Jadyn took down the slide when they all decided that they just wanted to swim around., well, most of them. Enoch and Leah decided to call it a day after taking a few turns on the slide. Right now, they’re beside me playing a game of chess. Not a bit surprise. I hear a few splashes before I see everyone coming out. I hold up towel to each of them before announcing that it’s been a fun day, but we need to go back home. Obviously, I get a few whines, but I can tell they’re not done wholeheartedly as the ones who whine start grabbing their shoes.

When we make it back to the mansion, most run up the stairs to take a shower and get changed out of their wet clothes. Meanwhile, Jadyn and I put away the backet and the blankets that need to be washed. While in the laundry room, I decide to talk to Jadyn about him and Enoch.

“Jadyn, I’d like to talk to you about your and Enoch’s relationship.” I’m alarmed when Jadyn’s eyes snap towards mine and decide to elaborate before he takes my statement the wrong way.

“None of you are in trouble! I just wish to speak to you about it, I’m curious is all….” He visibly relaxes at that before biting his lip. He hangs his head as he rubs his arm, making me want to coo at him. It takes a few moments for him to find his voice, but when he does, it’s quiet and uncertain.

“Honestly? I don’t know anymore. I mean, he trusts me, yes. Other than that? I’m not sure. It’s hard to say we’re not friends, but he’s never claimed that we are. So….I’m just confused on where we stand.” I nod my head. I understand where he’s coming from. I lead him out of the laundry room and upstairs towards the rooms.

“Believe me, young one, I know what you mean. It sounds like how I felt when I first ran into Enoch. He let me take care of him and did trust me to an extent, but I didn't know where I stood with him. Most in our little family have gone through that process as well, so it’s not too uncommon.” When we reach his room, I take both of his hands in mine and urge him to look at me.

“Just whatever you do, know that I’ll support you and Enoch.” He nods before his eyes widen.

“Wait, so you know about my crush….?” He blushes, a sign that he’s embarrassed. I hum and offer a gentle smile before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Not quite. I just noticed how close you and Enoch were becoming. If you two do decide to get into that type of relationship, know that I will support you. Just...attempt to keep it PG 13, alright? You both are still young you know.” He sputters at my statement, causing me to laugh a bit. When I get a nod of confirmation, I give him a gentle push and tell him to take a warm shower, being in wet clothes for too long could make him pretty sick. Once I make it t my own room, I make my way to the bathroom and shed my clothes. When I get the water to the desirable temperature, I step in with a small sigh.

Once I’m done, I step out with a towel wrapped around my body and hair. Inotice the time, 6:15pm. Oh my, we were there for quite some time. I quickly dress in my night clothes before making my way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, I notice Jadyn’s already there and making what appears to be Clam Chowder.

“Jadyn, how short was you shower? You’re already making dinner…” He quickly turns around, obviously startled, before answering me.

“Oh, it wasn’t too long. Probably 10 or 15 minutes.” I nod and move to assist him in making supper. After about a half hour or so, we have some salad, bread, and bowls Clam Chowder set on the table. We only wait for a few minutes before the rest start to make their way downstairs and into the dining room. We all eat in silence for a few moments before I decide to speak.

“I have made a few changes to our schedule for tomorrow. After breakfast, we’re going to have a very light practice session before going on a little patrol. This will make it so lunch is a bit later, so Jadyn, may I please request a bigger breakfast tomorrow?” Jadyn nods with a smile on his face, causing me to smile back at him.

“I have a feeling you all know why I made this change, so I won’t go into great depth in my explanation.” Everyone nods around me. There’s this theory that Aron’s endless attacks on the city and ruckus caused in the forest was not for no reason, he’s planning something big.

After dinner and clean up, everyone makes their way up to their room. I notice Enoch beckon for Jadyn to follow him, so I look to Carl and nod at him, asking him to make sure that nothing bad happens. Carl nods back at me, assuming that Enoch’s probably going to share some more of his past with Jadyn. When I get to my room, I only get a good 20 minutes of peace before I hear a crash, followed by some shouting and a door being slammed open. I quickly open my own door and notice Jadyn running to his room. I look to the direction he was running from and notice Enoch standing there, tense with a sad/upset look on his face. Oh no, what’s happened?

As I make my way to Enoch slowly, I see Carl knocking on Jadyn’s door out of my peripheral vision.

“Carl, come with me please. Leave Jadyn alone for now.” When Carl nods, I turn around to address everyone else who has come out of their room. “Evertone, give Jadyn some space. Something tells me he needs some alone time to think.”

Kellen tries to argue with me before Carl shushes him, explaining that in his vision, he sees Jadyn needing alone time. That anyone disturbing him could make it worse. After a few tense moments, Kellen agrees before slowly entering his room, closing the door softly. I wait for everyone else to close their doors before motioning for Carl to follow me to Enoch’s room. I knock softly as Enoch’s closed the door after I told everyone to leave Jadyn alone. After a few moments and a few more knocks, Enoch’s voice permits us in.

I open the door and quickly nudge Carl in. Closing the door behind us, I turn to Enoch with a stern look in my eye before taking in his appearance. He’s sitting on his bed criss crossed, facing us but not looking at us. I make my way to him and pull up his chair, gesturing for Carl to take a seat. I sit on the bed besides Enoch, waiting for him to look at me. When his eyes look at mine, I use a gentle voice to ask him what happened.


	25. Chapter 25

Enoch sighs at being asked what happened. He rubs his eyes a few times before deciding to just get the explanation over with. 

“I called Jadyn into my room to talk some more, you know? It started off just fine, a few jokes here and there, some talks about what the Crimsons were up to….I don’t even know when the subject changed….” Enoch’s voice trails off as he thinks. By now, he’s uncrossed his legs and swung them over so they're hanging over the bed. 

“I guess…..I don’t know, it all happened too fast for me to stop it….” Enoch grunts angrily, startling Olivia. In an attempt to calm him, she places a hand on his shoulder and murmurs to him. 

“What happened Enoch?” Carl and Olivia wait patiently for Enoch to speak, even though Carl already knows what happened. Enoch sighs before looking at both of them, his eyes portraying sadness and frustration. 

“He told me that he wanted to tell me something, something that he couldn't hide much longer. I thought nothing of it, so I was not prepared for his confession. He...he told me that he had a crush on me, that he fell in love with who I was.” Olivia’s eyes widen in shock, but otherwise she doesn’t say anything. While Carl doesn’t say anything, he tenses, prepared for Enoch to confess what happened after Jadyn said that. 

“After that I...well, I…” Enoch sighs. “I freaked out. I just didn’t know what to make of it. I’m sure you heard the yelling, but I’ll explain anyway. I basically told him that I thought I could trust him, I thought he was safe. Him telling me that he loved me threw me off, I just...I couldn’t handle it.” Enoch looks to nothing in particular as he speaks, his eye void of any emotion. 

“I asked him if everything he did for me was just because he wanted to get close to me, if it was all an act. He immediately denied it, all of it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t exactly in the right mindset, so I didn’t believe him.” To Carl’s and Olivia’s shock, Enoch doesn’t bother to wipe away the tears that start to build up in his eyes. 

“I cursed and shouted at him after he denied my claims, shouting that I never 

should’ve trusted him. When he continued to deny everything I was saying….I just, I lost it. I only remember grabbing him, that’s it. Anything else after that is a blur.” Olivia rubs Enoch's shoulder, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. Carl watches the scene with sad eyes before sighing out, catching Enoch’s and Olivia’s attention. 

“Enoch, it pains me to say this, but you didn’t just grab Jadyn when you were in 

that mindset. You…well, you also may have…..uhhh, how do I put this…” Carl’s inability to say anything only served to place fear in Enoch and Olivia. 

“Oh my god Carl, just say it! What else did I do?!” Carl leans back, a bit scared of 

Enoch’s outburst. Olivia notices and pulls a bit with the hand on Enoch’s shoulder. When Enoch settles down, Carl continues.

“Enoch, there’s no easy way to say this, but you also hurt Jadyn physically.

When you grabbed him, your dark matter came into contact with him. I don’t know exactly what happened, but it looked like you somehow burned him.” Enoch’s eyes widen at that, tears now freely falling down his cheeks. Olivia shakes him gently, trying to snap him out of his trance. It ends up working, kind of. Enoch shakes his head violently before laughing, sounding broken. 

“Well isn’t that great?! I not only lashed out at the one person who I could trust, I 

hurt him! Great! Isn’t my life just the best right now?!” As Enoch continues to shout out, Olivia and Carl sit silently, not knowing what to do. About 15mins pass before Enoch stops shouting and sighs out. He looks to Carl with a helpless, vulnerable look in his eye. 

“How do I fix this?” Carl sighs while Olivia hums. Enoch frets over the answer, if 

there is one. When the silence becomes suffocating, Enoch asks again. This time, Carl has an answer. 

“I have a plan, I’m just not sure how it’ll play out.” Carl waits for Enoch to nod  

before continuing, though his voice is uncertain. 

“First step, obviously, would be to apologize for accusing Jadyn. Next, explain 

to him why you reacted the way you did. It’ll help him understand and may help the forgiveness come easier.” Enoch nods before looking down and rubbing his arm. Carl’s about to speak when he gets another vision, one that has him gasping in shock. Enoch, already having an idea of what Carl saw, blushes a bit before looking to Carl. 

“From that reaction, you probably know what I’m going to end up telling him.” Carl just stares at Enoch for a few moments before stuttering out his own question. 

“Wait, but if you...then why did….wouldn’t Jadyn’s confession be good news or you?” While Carl continues to think, Olivia raises an eyebrow and looks to Enoch. When she asks what Carl means, Enoch looks to her with a look of adoration. 

“I, well, I like Jadyn too. The reason I lashed out was because I couldn’t believe that he could possibly reciprocate my feelings. I know it’s not an excuse, but I lashed out because, for some reason unknown to me, I couldn’t believe that Jadyn could love who I was. I mean, look at me!” At the end of Enoch’s explanation, he waves his arms, gesturing to himself. Olivia sighs and is about to comment on Enoch’s self hate talk before a voice is heard at the door. 

“I don’t know how either Enoch, but he did. The fact that he confessed to you should’ve told you that much.” All eyes snap to Kellen’s frame as he leans against Enoch’s door frame, a look of sadness in his eye. He sighs before standing upright. 

“I didn’t mean to pry, I was just going to come in and ask Carl if he knew what was wrong with J. I know you told us not to bother him, but I’m just worried. I can feel his pain through our bond and I just….I assumed the worst, I guess.” Kellen rubs the back of his head and looks at Enoch. 

“Enoch, look, I know emotions aren’t exactly the easiest for you, it’s one of the few reasons as to why I’m not currently trying to kill you.That, and Jadyn wouldn't forgive me since he probably still likes you alive.” Kellen holds up his hands in surrender when Olivia gives him a light glare. 

“But at the same time, I want you to fix what happened. And yes, I’m making it your responsibility since the only thing that Jadyn did was tell you the truth, so there’s nothing for him to fix. I can’t see him hurt again Enoch, the death of our parents did enough to him. I know now that you love him too, but if you can’t express it then please, at least allow him to remain close to you until he can get over you.” With that said, Kellen moves to go back to his room before Enoch calls out to him. 

“Kellen, wait! I don’t….I don’t know how to approach this with Jadyn. I know that because I did this I need to figure out how to apologize, but please, can you give me some tip so I don’t screw things up any further than I already have?” Kellen looks back, a hesitant look in his eye. After a few moments, a sigh escapes Kellen’s lips as he agrees. He’s sad and a bit angry, but with Enoch giving him a helpless look, he can’t find it within himself to say no. 

“I can’t really tell you much, I’m afraid. Keep this in mind though, it’ll help Jadyn if you tell him what was going on through your mind when he confessed. It’ll give him a great depth on what he said that triggered your reaction. After that, there’s not much you can do. You can’t make him forgive you, not that you should try. As for him still loving you, I’m uncertain with that as well. He probably still does, but now he’s afraid. I’m sorry Enoch, really, I am.” With that said, Kellen goes back to his own room, leaving enoch to his thoughts in the company of Carl and Olivia. 

Minutes pass before Enoch stands up, a determined look in his eye. When he begins to leave, Carl stops him with a hand on Enoch’s shoulder. 

“Apologizing to him tonight isn’t such a good idea. Trust me. It’ll overwhelm him and confuse him more than he already is. Wait until tomorrow night, after patrol, it’ll be enough time for Jadyn to get over the slight fear he has of your presence and a clear mind to hear what you have to say.” It takes a few more convincing reasons before Enoch sighs and surrenders to Carl’s idea. 

Olivia and Carl both wish Enoch goodnight before returning to their respective rooms. As Enoch lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his room, his mind races with questions. ‘How do I even approach him about this?’ ‘What if my dark side comes out again?’ ‘Can I even make it up to him?’ With these questions in mind, Enoch drifts into an uneasy sleep, remembering Jadyn’s lullaby to help him with the process. 

Meanwhile, Jadyn lies awake in his own bed. His cheeks and a bit of his pillow are now stained with his tears. He doesn’t get much sleep that night due to his constant questions about what he did wrong. Eventually, it becomes too much and he exits his room with the least amount of sound he can. Quietly opening the door to his brother’s room, he shuts it before floating to the bed. As soon as Jadyn lies down, Kellen envelopes his baby brother in his arms. When fresh tears make their way to Jadyn’s eyes, Kellen coos at him while running his hand through Jadyn’s hair. 

“It’s ok, baby brother. You did nothing wrong. You’re alright.” Kellen squeezes Jadyn to his chest. When he touches the burn on Jadyn’s wrists, Jadyn hisses out while Kellen’s eyes widen. 

“Enoch burned you as well?!” Jadyn’s eyes widen at Kellen’s discovery before he shoots up. Waving his hands frantically, Jadyn begs his brother not to do anything.

“I’m confident it was an accident. Kellen, please! Don’t kill Enoch! I...I still...Kellen my feelings didn’t just…!” As Jadyn struggles to form sentences through his sobs, Kellen shushes his brother and brings him to his chest again. 

“Shhh, J, Shhhh. I’m not going to do anything to Enoch, I promise. I was just alarmed, that’s all.” While Jadyn nods and buries his face to his older brother’s chest, Kellen hums an old lullaby. Eventually, the lullaby assists Jadyn to surrender to sleep, though it’s hardly a peaceful process. 

Kellen brushes through his brother’s hair with his fingers while humming, even after Jadyn cries himself to sleep. As Kellen’s eyes become droopy, he looks to the window in his room and hopes that Enoch will be able to fix this. After everything’s that’s happened in his life, Jadyn didn’t need the rejection of his love to add to the list. So as he’s just about to sleep, Kellen prays to their parents, begging them to give Jadyn strength to make it through this. And hopefully give Enoch some ideas on how to make it up to Jadyn. 


	26. Chapter 26

Jadyn blinks a few times before fully opening his eyes. Looking around the room, he remembers what happened the night before and sighs quietly to himself. When he attempts to slip out of Kellen’s arms, he accidently jostles Kellen awake. Grumbling a bit, Jadyn decides that he may as well wake Kellen up and have him help with making breakfast. It takes a few moments, along with a few shakes, before Kellen awakes with a yawn. 

“What’s up J?” Jadyn pulls his brother into a sitting position before standing up and walking to the door. 

“Can you put some clothes on and help me with breakfast this morning please?” Kellen blinks a few times, his mind still taking a while to fully wake up. When it does, he nods at his brother before standing up himself and stretching. As Jadyn leaves to his own room to remove his sleepwear and put on clothes for the day, Kellen thinks back to last night’s event and sighs. Trying not to think on it too much, Kellen quickly shed’s his sweatpants and puts on his chosen clothes for the day. 

Figuring that Jadyn’s already downstairs and in the kitchen, Kellen makes his way down. Upon entering, Kellen chuckles a bit when he sees Jadyn cutting up fruit very quickly, the fight would be alarming if Kellen hadn’t seen Jadyn cut faster before. 

“What’s the plan for breakfast today, baby bro?” Jadyn doesn't’ turn to face kellen when he answers, wisely choosing to focus on his cutting. 

“Well, since it’s going to be a while until lunch, I was thinking lots of fruit and french toast, since they’re pretty filling. Can you come over here and cut the remaining fruit please? I’ll start on the french toast.” Kellen nods before taking the knife from his brother carefully and chopping up some more fruit. Working together, Kellen soon has a big bowl of fruit salad while Jadyn has plated everyone with three pieces of french toast. With a reminder to ask Carl and Leah to go shopping, Jadyn places the plates on the dining room table while Kellen sets down the fruit bowl. 

When everyone comes down, there’s little conversation as they take their seats. After a few minutes have passed, Claire decides to speak, though it’s in a quiet tone and sounds hesitant. 

“Hey, where’s Enoch?” At that, Olivia’ eyes shoot up while Jadyn’s cast down. By now, everyone knows what happened since Olivia told them before they came down, trying to make it so that Jadyn wouldn’t have to. When no one answers, Olivia stands and grabs what was Enoch’s plate. 

“I’ll bring this to his room. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be down later.” As she makes her way up to Enoch’s room, eyes of pity and sadness fall onto Jadyn. Noticing that all eyes are on him, Jadyn sighs and looks up at everyone. 

“Guys, it’s ok, really. I’ll get over it in time.” Unconsciously, Jadyn starts to rub his wrist where the burn mark is. When Leah sees this, she gasps. 

“Jadyn, don’t rub it! You could irritate the skin.” Kellen reaches and grabs Jadyn’s arm gently in an attempt to get his brother to stop. Upon doing so, he reveals the darkened flesh, looking like what happens when you burn paper. Jadyn winces when everyone at the table flinches upon seeing it. 

“Guys, don’t be mad at Enoch. It’s not his fault.” Edward sighs out as Claire turns sad eyes to Jadyn. 

“We’re not mad at Enoch, Jadyn. Just....sad. We hoped that the confession wouldn't go like how it did, wouldn’t end how it did…..” Jadyn sighs as Claire voices her thoughts. The rest of breakfast is continued in silence. When everyone’s one, they all decide to clean their own plates since they’re worried about Jadyn’s burn. Once all dishes are in the dishwasher, everyone rushes to their rooms to brush their teeth and get their clothes for the day on. 

Jadyn comes down to see everyone at the door, waiting on him since he took a while in deciding on if he was ready to see Enoch or not. When Jadyn makes eye contact with Enoch, Jadyn has to bite his lip to stop from gasping out. Enoch’s skin looks….well, pale. Not his usual white skin, but an unhealthy looking pale color. Enoch’s eyes also look dead, like he’s void of any life and emotion. Before Jadyn can start tearing up at Enoch’s appearance, Enoch simply gives him a sad look before turning away. The walk to the training grounds is silent, no light hearted banter about practice like there normally is. 

The practice itself isn’t too bad, everyone focused on landing strikes and avoiding hits to really think about much else. When patrol time comes along, Olivia splits everyone into pairs. 

“Now, for patrol, I’m going to assign everyone a partner. Hopefully this way, we can search a bit farther and be harder to spot as a group is easier to look for. Here are the partners: Claire and Jadyn, Edward and Kellen, Carl and Enoch, and Leah and I. Everyone understand?” When everyone nods, Olivia gives each pair an area to patrol before dispersing everyone. 

**With Claire and Jadyn**

Claire and Jadyn both decide to go in their wolf forms for a bit as their sense of smell, sight, and hearing will be amplified and make tracking a bit easier. When they near a certain area of the words, Claire growls in warning. Jadyn stops and sniffs the air, growling out as well when he catches the familiar smell of blood and musk. The Crimsons. Jadyn and Claire quickly shift back to their human forms before Jadyn picks them both up and plants them in a tree. 

“Jadyn, send a message to everyone else that we’ve picked up a scent. We need them here.” Jadyn nods and closes his eyes. When he’s about to open his bond with Kellen, a hideous howling sound is heard. Startled, Jadyn opens his eyes quickly and freezes in panic. Looking down, about four Crimsons circle around the landing that Jadyn and Claire both were a few moments ago. 

Both Jadyn and Claire look to each other, panic an obvious element on their features. Four of them? They both definitely need back-up now. Too frozen in shock, Jadyn forgets to send the message while Claire’s wolf gets aggravated and anxious. Without meaning too, Claire screams out when another howl is let out, the hideous sound being torture for Claire’s sensitive wolf hearing. Jadyn tries to cover her mouth, but it’s too late. The Crimsons look up and quickly spot the two, snarling as they run up to the tree and start scratching at the base. 

Jadyn uses his telekinesis to pick him and Claire up as a whining sound is heard. Quicky, he shoots them towards where Kellena and Edward should be patrolling. Unfortunately, in doing so, Jadyn’s now exposed him and Claire to an unwanted presence. While flying, Jadyn suddenly hears a thought, a thought that doesn’t belong to him and Claire. He almost drops the both of them when a familiar voice fills his head. 

‘I’ve got you now.’ There’s no time to register what Alex means before Jadyn screams out, the electricity pulsing through his body. He quickly lowers him and Claire down, trying to make the landing soft while his body pulses in pain. When they reach the ground, Claire rushes to Jadyn’s form, where’s he’s curling in on himself. 

“Jadyn!” Claire screams out before looking around. She growls out when she spots Alex with the previous four Crimsons behind him. Quickly, she shifts to her wolf and gets ready to fight before something gently pulls at her fur. She risks a glance down but snaps her gaze back up when a twig breaks, courtesy of Alex taking a step forward. Jadyn’s voice is rough when he speaks to her, begging her to run. 

“Claire, there are only two of us. There’s five of them, including Alex. You need to run.” Claire shakes her head while growling, horrified at the idea of leaving Jadyn here alone. 

“I mean it, Claire. You need to go, now! Warn the others! I’ll….I’ll hold them back with my shield!” Claire has about a second to respond before one of the Crimsons launches themselves at her. As she and the Crimson wrestle on the ground, Jadyn jumps up into a fighting position. Fighting off one Crimson soon proves to be easy when you have to go up against three others. A chorus of yelling, snarling, growling, and various other sounds are heard before Jadyn screams out. 

Claire, in alarm, bites down on her opponents throat before lifting her giant head. In doing so, she successfully launches the Crimson into a tree before turning to Jadyn. She whimpers in horror when she takes in his appearance. He’s covered in scratches, blood leaking out of them. His face is bruised and some of him looks a bit burnt from being electrified. As Alex moves closer to Jadyn’s form, Claire sprints toward him and an attempt to get to Jadyn first. Unfortunately, the two remaining Crimsons block her way. As she growls and tries to get past them, she hears a telepathic message from Jadyn. 

‘Claire, I’m sorry. Please, get the others. I don’t want you to get hurt.’ After the message, a powerful fire blast is shot towards the three. While the two Crimsons get burned, Claire gets thrown back by the sheer force of it. As she gets up, she thinks about Jadyn’s request. Deciding that Jadyn’s right, she hurriedly sprints towards where Kellen and Edward should be. When she hears Jadyn scream in pain, she looks back and noticed him unconscious and being held up by Alex before Alex lets out a frightening howl. She almost turns around to help him, but remembers his orders. She keeps running forward, praying that Jadyn will be ok until she and the rest of them get to him. 

**With Edward and Kellen**

Earlier in their patrol, Kellen heard hideous howling sounds and identified them as being Crimsons. As Edward and him headed towards the sound, they almost missed the patch of dark brown fur launching at the. Thankfully, Claire had enough control to stop a few feet away from them. Panting, she quickly shifted back to human form before crying out her horrible news. 

“Jadyn’s been captured! We were ambushed by five Crimsons, including Alex!” At this, Kellen’s eyes widen before he screams. 

“No! Jadyn!” Kellen attempts to fly up before being caught in one of Edward's shields. As Kellen struggles to get out, Edward starts to shout at him. 

“Dude! Hang on! We need to get Olivia and the others!” He turns to Claire. “Shift back to wolf, that form’s faster. Kellen, tell everyone to meet us at the training grounds.” Claire nods before shifting to her wolf. Edward climbs on while keeping Kellen in the bubble, not trusting Kellen to not shoot off after Alex. Without another second, Claire dashes off towards the training grounds, pushing herself to go faster and faster until she’s made it. When the three arrive, they wait only a few moments until screaming is heard. Turning, Claire, Edward,  and Kellen watch as a crying Olivia emerges from a side of the forest, followed by an angry but scared looking Leah. When Carl and Enoch arrive, Enoch looks ready to kill while Carl looks scared to death. 


	27. Chapter 27

Alex carries Jadyn’s limp form to the Crimson hideout. During his trek back, he sends a few controlled volts that travel through Jadyn's body to make sure that the young boy stays unconscious for long enough. When Alex reaches the building, he’s greeted by an excited leader at the door.

“Excellent work my loyal second.” Aron steps aside so that Alex can enter before following Alex underground. Aron hums and pats Jadyn’s head as he and Alex make their way to Aron’s room.

“It’s foolish to even ask, but I am curious, how many casualties?” Alex thinks for a moment.

“I know I lost two. I’m not sure about the other groups.” Aron nods before opening the door to his room.

“Set him on the bed please.We want our guest to be comfortable.” Alex nods and sets Jadyn down gently so he doesn’t get jostled too much and wake up before Alex can restrain him. Furrowing his brow, Alex raises his hand and forms his electrical whip quickly. After a experimenting with different amounts of energy, Alex produces some sturdy restraints. When placing them on Jadyn’s wrists, Alex’s careful with his movements. Noticing a type of burn on one of Jadyn’s wrists forces Alex to relocate one of the cuffs to Jadyn’s ankle, since his electrical restraint could further aggravate Jadyn’s burn.

Once Jadyn is restrained, Alex steps back as he and Aron wait for their guest to regain consciousness. Not too much time passes before a pained groan is heard. Alex remains alert as Jadyn slowly sits up and rubs his temple, unaware of where he is. Aron, however, can barely contain his excitement a having the powerful young warrior in his grasp. He spreads his arms and loudly greets Jadyn, causing said boy to jolt awake immediately.

“Welcome, young Jadyn! I hope you’re comfortable with the restraints. We tried to keep the cuffs away from that nasty looking burn on your wrist.” The look on Jadyn’s face almost has Aron cooing. It’s an expression of anger, fear, and caution.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Jadyn blinks before noticing the cuff on his wrist. Eyes widening, he pulls experimentally at it before realizing something important as his eyes land on Alex.

“What have you done with Claire?” Jadyn growls as he tries to launch himself at Alex. Unfortunately, the handmade cuffs prevent him from moving far from the headboard of Aron’s bed. Alex chuckles before winking at Jadyn.

“Not to worry Jadyn. Claire is safe, for now.” Jadyn glares at Alex before speaking through gritted teeth.

“She better be. And...wait! How do you know our names?” Jadyn’s glare is still there, but there’s a hint of fear in his voice. Aron decides to answer this time.

“Ah, you’ve only woken moments ago and you’ve already started a game of twenty questions. You must be pretty durable. To answer your question, I had Alex observe you and your team as you fought my Crimson warriors, logging everything he could about you.” Jadyn’s eyes widen at that.

‘Don’t worry, young one. We have no intention of harming you. Unlike your parents, you can be molded right now. With the right training, I could turn you into one of the deadliest warriors known to mankind.” At the mention of his parents, Jadyn snarls.

“You killed them! How could you?! Attacking the elderly?! How low is that?!” Jadyn thrashes in his restraints, the anger and sadness in his mind clouding his ability to think properly. Meanwhile, Aron sits down in a chair and waits for Jadyn to tire himsel out. When that doesn’t appear to be happening soon, Aron sighs and stands up. He walks up to Jadyn and grasps his chin between his fingers.

“It was a necessary sacrifice, Jadyn. Your parents were too much of a threat to me. I couldn’t allow them to remain alive.” This doesn’t appease Jadyn at all. Instead, Jadyn growls again before backing up as far as he can from Aron, ripping his chin away from Aron’s fingers.

“Stay away from me you murderer!” Aron sighs again before scooting up towards the headboard, trapping Jadyn against it in the process. While Jadyn growls and tries to hit Aron, said Crimson coos.

“You’re quite adorable when trying to appear threatening. Manipulation is a valuable weapon.” Jadyn growls at that and goes to try and hit Aron again. Only this time, Aron’s prepared for it and moves his head back while catching Jadyn’s fist.

“Ah ah ah, no hitting your leader. I know being in a strange place with two stranger talking to you can be scary, but let’s not escalate to violence, hmmm?” Jadyn cringes at this while trying to yank his hand back.

“Let me go! Ugh!” Jadyn grunts as Aron’s grip tightens. He almost whimpers when he’s reminded that the wrist that Aron’s grabbing is the one that’s been burned. Quickly taking notice of this, Aron lets Jadyn go and apologizes.

“I’m terribly sorry child. I didn't mean to grab your burn.” Jadyn cradles his hand to his chest as he glares at Aron. Seeing as he’s not going to get very far with the young boy right now, Aron sighs and stands up.

“We’ll talk later. You’ll see. I can be just as good a caretaker as Olivia. As long as you listen to me.” With these words whispered in Jadyn’s ear, Aron combs his fingers through Jadyn’s hair and kisses Jadyn’s forehead, like a parent might to comfort their child, before gesturing for Alex to follow him as he leaves the room.

Now left alone, Jadyn contemplates how to escape. Looking at the cuffs, he bites his lip. If he manages to escape the cuffs, how will he get out of the building? Jadyn doesn’t have to look around for an exit. And he certainly doesn’t plan on trying to read the mind of a nearby Crimson, he risks getting caught. Sighing, Jadyn thinks for a few more minutes before a certain person comes to mind.

“Carl!” Jadyn shouts before covering his mouth quickly. Jadyn closes his eyes and makes a quick connection to Carl. Suddenly, visions of the past come to him. Walk out of the door, go down a long hallway, make a right, then fly up some stairs and he’s out! With the directions in mind, Jadyn lifts his wrist and leg up, examining his restraints. Furrowing his brow, he closes his eyes once again to make the connection to his father.

Because this is Alex’s power, using his father’s connection to the elements takes a while. Luckily, Jadyn manages to dispel the cuffs after about 10mins of trying. When he tries to stand, he winces, suddenly remembering his injuries. So instead, he floats up and flies to the door before carefully opening it and examining the halls. When the coast is clear, he makes quick work of flying down the hallway. As he’s about to turn the corner, the right turn he needs to get to the stairs, he crashes into a body. Grunting as he falls, Jadyn shakes his head before looking up. Towering over him is Alex with a disappointed gleam in his eye.

“Hmmm, it would appear that I had not taken your ability to steal powers into account.” Jadyn glares and doesn’t bother to correct Alex on his incorrect power labeling. When he’s about to stand, Alex places his foot on Jadyn's stomach and pressed down so Jadyn can’t get up.

“Let me try something else…..” Jadyn growls before gasping as Alex’s hand turns blue with a white aura surrounding the appendage. Attempting to squirm out from Alex’s foot, Jadyn only gets so far before screaming out in pain. When Alex removes his foot, Jadyn doesn’t even notice.

Alex watches as Jadyn’s body jolts, reacting to the electric field that Alex has placed around Jadyn’s body. When Jadyn whimpers, Alex cos at the coy and squats dow, running his hand over Jadyn’s arm in a poor attempt at comfort.

“Don’t worry young one. This won’t kill you. I just need some reassurance that you won’t escape again.” After speaking, Alex stands up, bringing Jadyn up with him. Alex carries his young prisoner bridle style down the hallway back to Aron’s room. When he sets Jadyn down, he notices that he’s still crying out and shaking. Taking pity, he places a kiss to Jadyn’s forehead in another attempt to comfort the younger supernatural.

“Shhhh, don’t worry. It won’t kill you Jadyn. If you just relax, then it won’t feel so bad. The resistance you’re putting up is what’s making it hurt so much.” Jadyn ignores Alex, there’s no way he surrendering to the Crimsons. Alex tries to comfort the boy for a few more minutes before a growling sound is heard. Alex sighs before pressing one last kiss to Jadyn’s forehead. Standing up, he walks towards the door.

“I’ll take down the field when I get back. Remember, the less you resist, the less pain you’ll feel.” Closing the door gently behind him, Alex turns to the Crimson warrior in front of him. Unfortunately, in taking his eyes off of Jadyn, he missed the purple flames that started to surround the young supernaturals body.

“Yes?” The Crimson in front of Alex motions with its head, telling Alex that he needs to follow. Curious, Alex obeys and follows the Crimson up the stairs and near the entrance of the factory where Alex is waiting. Alex nods to the Crimson that summoned him before gesturing for it to return inside. Alex breaths out before walking up to Aron.

“You called?” Aron hums before patting Alex on the shoulder.

“Would you wait with me for Olivia and her children? Waiting alone is so boring….” As Aron practically whines, Alex chuckles and nods. The two wait for about 45mins before Aron grows impatient.

“They should be here by now. Alex, you had one of your Crimson warriors deliver the message, right?” Alex hums as he nods his head. The two continue to talk while waiting, mostly about Jadyn trying to escape. Unaware of those hiding in the bushes, listening to their every word.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jadyn POV:**

Those monsters! How could they just talk about murdering people as a noble thing?! Just...no! I squirm and cry out in pain as another shock rakes through my body. I swear to any God above me, I’m going to stab someone when I get out of this! I try to shield away when Alex kisses my forehead but don’t get very far because of another shock from the field. I almost sigh in relief at Alex leaving, but instead I cry out again. Damn him! Like hell I’m going to surrender to his field! I try to resist for as long as I can before I start seeing black spots in my vision. 

Oh no! Can’t fall unconscious, can’t fall unconscious, can’t fall unconscious! I whimper as I feel my body go lax and my eyes droop shut. I don’t doubt that I would cry if I had the energy to do so. However, before I slip into unconsciousness, I see a purple glow. Grunting, I force my eyes open and see that the purple glow is actually purple fire starting to form around my hand. I don’t have time to dwell on it before I allow a painful sleep to overtake my exhausted form. 

It doesn’t take long for me to wake up, but when I do, it feels like I have no control over my body. I groan a bit, feeling stiffness of my body return when I stand up….wait. I was in an electric field, but now I can stand? I gasp when I just start walking to the door. I’m not even….I no longer have control of my body. I start to panic a bit while trying to take control of my body back. When I make it to the door, I internally scream for someone, anyone, to help me. As I open the door, voices, gentle and strong, start to speak. 

‘It’s alright, Jadyn. We aren’t going to hurt you. It’s our job to protect you. You’ll be alright, we’ve got you.’ I blink, or try to, when hear these mysterious voices in my head. 

‘Hello? Who’s there? Someone please tell me what’s going on.’ I plead for the voices to come back, to help me understand why I can’t control my own body. 

‘Just relax, Jadyn. We’ve got you. We won’t let them hurt you anymore.’ I mentally sigh, that doesn’t answer my question. I just want to know what’s going on. 

‘Who are you guys? How can you control me?’ I hear a quiet hum, almost sounding like someone’s thinking. AsI walk down the hallway, very slowly, I finally get some answers. 

‘We’re the shadows in your mind, Jadyn. We were formed when you connected to the dark matter portion of your power. We’re going to protect you. We won’t let them hurt you.’ I wince as the voices get darker at the last sentence. 

‘What do you mean connected to the dark matter portion? Do you mean I connected with Enoch?’ The voices hiss in excitement, scaring me a bit. 

‘Yes, yes, him! The one who helped us form!’ I’m about to ask another question about the what forming meant when my body freezes. I gasp, internally probably, as the sound of growls and snarls emit from behind the door I’m standing in front of. I once again try to take control of my body, pull it away from the door. To my horror, my body does the opposite, it goes towards the door. 

‘Are you crazy?! There are Crimsons in there! We need to find the exit.’ My internal yelling falls to deaf ears. I decide to just see what’s going to happen. 

When I open the door, I’m greeted by silence. All of the Crimsons in the room are just staring at me. I flinch when one seems to snap out of its trance and growls at me. I think about moving back only to remember that my body isn’t exactly in my control anymore. So instead, I stand perfectly still as the growling Crimson leaps at me. Bracing for impact, I mentally cry out and prepare for the coming pain. What surprises me is the whimper that I hear. 

I focus back on what’s happening and gasp. Without realizing, I’ve just shot a ball of purple fire at the Crimson that leaped on me, causing a black slimy substance to emerge from the burn. I barely have time to feel sorry when I feel my body move. I’m powerless to stop myself from what my body does next. 

‘We will kill them all so they can’t hurt you. Don’t worry Jadyn, we will protect you.’ Great, the voices are back and right now, they sound angry. I watch through my eyes with horror and sadness as my body tears every Crimson that charges at me apart. 

As the fight continues, I start to cry. I feel all the pain from the wounds inflicted upon me and can’t do anything to stop myself from tearing everything apart. I want to stop, I’m not enjoying this. I just want to get out of here and find the others. Unfortunately, the darker side of me, who seems to be in control, doesn’t let me. Everytime I try and plead for them to just let me have control back, they just repeat the same phrase over and over again. 

‘Don’t worry Jadyn, we’ve got you. We won’t let them hurt you.’ So now, stuck in a battle that I didn’t even want to fight, I can do nothing but pray that this ends soon. The voice that passes through my lips aren’t mine. It’s a sound that echoes of the walls, that freezes some Crimsons in place as I speak. 

“You shouldn’t of brought me here.” That’s all that’ said. Something I’m thankful for, I don’t think I could handle hearing that voice come out of my mouth too many times. 

Minutes go by and about a hour later, I’m standing in the middle of a bloody battlefield. If I could control my body, there would be tears falling down my cheeks. I killed them, all of the Crimsons in the room. Maybe even all of the Crimsons within a 50 mile radius of this forest, save for Alex and Aron. As I internally sob at all the blood and black, slimy substance that covers the floor, I hear the shadows begin to speak to me. When they talk to me, it’s the opposite of what I heard on the battlefield, it’s like they’re cooing at me and trying to offer some form of comfort. 

‘We did it Jadyn. They’re all dead now. They can’t hurt you anymore. We did it. Don’t be upset Jadyn, it’ll all be over soon.’ I allow myself to be comforted by their words. The Crimsons are gone, there’s nothing left for me to kill. This time when I ask for my body back, I’m stuttering and hiccuping after all of my internal sobbing. 

‘Can I please have my body back? There’s nothing left to hurt me, you guys don’t need to kill anyone. Please, let me have my body back.’ I hear hushed whisper but am unable to makeout what’s being said. Before too much time passes, I feel a sense of read wash over my form. 

Since I’m not facing the door, I rely solely on my sense of hearing. What I hear makes me want to scream, Alex and Aron talking from behind the door. I attempt to calm the shadows when they start to hiss, but fail in the end. When the door opens, I tense and prepare for the shadows to take over again and kill two more people. However, I’m thrown off when I hear someone gasp. The sound is familia...Olivia?!

Shock and horror fills my body as it turns around, the shadows actually letting me control my body for one, single moment. Being led into the room by Aron and Alex is my second family. It breaks my heart when I see how scared most people are. And i know it’s not just of me. It’s also of all of the blood, fur, and disembodied limbs of the Crimsons that were killed. 

When Kellen tries to talk to me, I wince and beg for the shadows not to speak for me. Like with the battle, they don’t listen to me. I just look through my eyes and internally sob again as I hear my voice interlaced with that of my dark side. 


	29. Chapter 29

**With the Others**

**Enoch POV:**

When Carl got a vision on Alex and Jadyn facing each other again, I was already panicked. So when I hear a message from Kellen, telling us that Jadyn’s been captured, I don’t waste much time before practically shooting myself and Carl to the training grounds. When we reach it, I notice everyone’s reaction of fear and worry. I’m pretty confident mine looks murderous. When everyone’s calmed down, or as calm one could get in a situation like this, I hurl questions at Claire.

“What happened?! How did the Crimsons even find you two?! Weren’t you hiding?! Where’d they take Jadyn?! Claire, answer, please!” Carl holds me back as Claire trembles in fear. Noticing this, I quickly apologize before gesturing with my hand for her to speak. She takes a few breaths before doing so, though she stutters quite a bit. 

“He and I were just patrolling where we were supposed to before we smelled Crimsons nearby. Jadyn hid us in some trees before we were found. He wasn’t able to send a message quick enough. We were both forced to fight. I was wrestled to the ground by one Crimson while the others cornered Jadyn, including Alex! I didn’t see too much of the fight, all I know is that Jadyn managed to take one down before Alex got to him. He told me to come get all of you guys since there was no way we were going to beat Alex alone. I tried to get to him so it wouldn’t come to that, but Alex beat me to it! So...I listened to Jadyn. I didn’t know what else to do!” By the end of Claire’s explanation, she’s crying, making my heart clench. 

I don’t bother asking if Jadyn was deathly injured, knowing I’d properly get a yes as an answer. I stare at nothing for a while, thinking about how this could’ve happened, even though I got the story moments ago. I’m brought out my trance by Kellen slapping me. Damn! And I thought Leah was the strongest out of all of us. He looks angry and scared, though probably not at or because of me. 

“Snap out of it Enoch! We all need to think for a moment! Where could they’re taken Jadyn?!” I shake my head while thinking. I look around me and notice everyone’s thinking, either of a plan or Jadyn’s location, it’s a mix really. After a few moments, Edward's voice is heard. It’s hard, it’s determined, and honestly, it’s a bit scary. 

“What if we searched the forest for a Crimsons and had Kellen wipe his mind for information on Jadyn’s whereabouts?” My eyes widen at that. That’s brilliant! Everyone around us nods before Leah frowns. 

“We need to move quickly. If the howls meant anything, it would have meant retreat since they have Jadyn now. Let’s go, now!” While everyone runs back to the forest, I close my eyes and allow my dark side to take over. Opening my eyes, I hear gasps and look to everyone, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” I hear my own voice echo a bit, a sign that I’ve let my dark side take over. Olivia clears her throat to speak, though Edward beats her to it. 

“Dude! Your eyes are pure black man! And there’s, like, purple fire circling around your actual eyes.” I sigh out and shake my head. I grunt as I focus my energy, forming a pair of demonic looking wings. As I fly up, I give everyone a single worded command. 

“Stay.” With that said, I shoot into the forest. I quickly scan the area that Claire and Jadyn were supposed to patrol, following the trail of blood and obvious footprints to where the fight was. Upon arriving, I’m greeted with two Crimsons, who appear dead. I scoff and am about to fly off to another location before hearing a whimper. Quickly turning, I see that one’s still technically alive, though it’s hard to tell. I raise my hand, causing my energy to swirl around the Crimson, picking it up. As I make my way back to the training grounds, I snarl when it tries to growl at me. Not a wise move.

“Kellen, do your thing.” I drop the Crimson none too gently onto the ground. It won’t kill it, just hurt it more. I stay in the air and watch the scene from above. Kellen glares at the Crimson before shutting his eyes. While he searches through the Crimson’s mind, I look to Claire. 

“For once, I’m glad a bite to the throat didn’t kill off a Crimson.” She nods with a grim look on her face before Kellen gasps. 

“There’s an old factory deep into the forest that sits upon the Crimsons hideout! Jadyn’s gotta be there!” I nod before conjuring up a spear with my dark matter. 

“You guys might want to turn your eyes away.” Everyone decides to listens to me, causing a smile to form on my face. I quickly throw the spear, piercing the Crimsons skull. Is it sadistic to laugh when the Crimson howls out in pain? If so, then I don’t really care. I look to Kellen as I slowly descend towards the ground again. 

“I’m trusting you have directions….?” Kellen nods his head, his glare still in place. 

“Oh yeah, and all of those Crimsons are dead when I get my hands on them. Especially Alex.” I growl a bit at that. 

“Hate to be a spoilsport Kellen, but I want Alex. You can have Aron.” Alex laid a hand on Jadyn, he’s going to die slowly, and painfully. When Kellen turns to me with an angry look, I shake my head. 

“Hey, this way you can get Aron back for ordering your parents to death, remember? I want Alex for laying a hand on Jadyn. Get my logic?” Kellen appears to contemplate my explanation before nodding, a grim look still adorning his features. I smile, darkly might I add, as we agree. I hear Leah clear her throat before speaking. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, the directions Kellen?” I cross my arms as closes his eyes before suddenly getting a video type thought sent to me. I blink a few times before shaking my head and smirking. 

“Well, that was easy.” Kellen shrugs and I nod. As I summon my wings again, I hear Carl begin to speak. 

“Guys, wait. As much as I’d like to get Jadyn back right now, we need a plan. Going to the Crimsons hideout without a plan is bound to get us all captured.” I laugh darkly, a sharp sound that echoes through the forest a bit. When all eyes land on me, I sigh out.

“We do have a plan Carl.” I fly up and raise my hand, allowing some of my purple colored fire to swirl in my hand. 

“We find those Demon Spawns….” I shoot at a tree, effectively burning the whole thing to the ground. “....and we make them pay.” I look down to see everyone with some fear in their eyes, though some also possess a determined look. Finally, after moments of silence, Edward finally says something. 

“Maybe going right now isn’t such a bad idea. I mean, the faster we get to Jadyn, the less time Aron and Alex have to do something to him. Plus, I don’t want to fight with Enoch or Kellen on this right now. Best save that energy for the Crimsons.” I nod at Edward's statement before looking to everyone else for confirmation. Though to tell the truth, I might end up going even if no one else will. 

Luckily, I don’t end up having to do that as one by one, everyone agrees with Edward. Even Carl and Olivia, though they make it clear that we all need an actual plan of some sort. This part takes a bit longer, but if only by a few more minutes. Olivia comes up with a pretty solid plan. 

“Here, I’ve got a plan that might work. Edward, when we get close enough, I want you to form a shield around us so no Crimsons can get to us. Kellen, we’ll talk to Aron and Alex to keep them busy so you can slip in and find Jadyn. Once you do, send us a message and we’ll create a mock fight so you and Jadyn can get out safely. Everyone agree?” I, along with everyone else, nod. Don’t really have much of a choice since no one else came up with plan. 

Deciding to begin our little journey, Kellen picks up everyone else before he shoots off, supposedly towards the facility where the Crimsons are hiding. I’ll admit, Kellen’s fast when he’s like this, I don’t think I would be able to keep up if I hadn’t been fighting for my free will for so long. We fly through the forest for a while, making sharp turns left and right before going straight again, only for Kellen to make another sharp turn. Before I can grunt in frustration or curse, Kellen suddenly halts, almost making me crash into him. He sets everyone down gently crouching behind a bush. 

“Everyone get down. The Crimsons hideout should be a few yards away from these bushes.” I fly down slowly as everyone crouches. Slowly following Kellen, my eyes narrow when he pushes away a bush, revealing the old factory that sits on the Crimsons hideout. Not going to lie, I’m impressed that the Crimsons have kept this facility hidden for as long as they have. 

I hear a rustle and turn to see Carl cursing and holding his head in his hand as he shakes. I roll my eyes before realizing something, Carl only ever gets anxious like this is something bad happened. I quickly move over and cup his cheeks, trying to be gentle so I don’t startle him anymore than he already is. I beckon everyone closer with my finger. 

“Carl, what’s going on? What do you see?” He whimpers and shakes his head, as if afraid to speak a word. I shake him gently, trying to snap him out of his trance. 

“Carl, come on. We need to know if something’s wrong so we can safely get Jadyn out.” Carl sighs and opens his eyes, wearing a hazed look. I wait for a few more moments because that hazed look means he’s getting another vision. 

“Enoch, they’re...they’re….Alex, he’s hurting Jadyn! I saw Jadyn resisting and Alex hurting him with his electrical powers!” I growl out, surely scaring everyone else. I take a few calming breaths before I do something stupid, like fly inside the factory and kill anything that moves, before Carl speaks once more. 

“And that’s not all. In my vision, I saw Aron noticing that Kellen was missing. Guys, Aron knows who we are. Somehow. Like, our names and powers.” My eyes narrow at that while Olivia gasps. I shush her and contribute and idea. 

“The Crimsons, well at least the ones we let walk away or ran away too fast for us to capture and kill, probably reported back to Aron when they got to him. I wouldn't rule the idea off as far fetched.” Everyone nods at my statement. Edward,  Kellen, and Leah have a grim look on their faces while Claire, Carl, and Olivia just look sad and scared.  Before anyone has time to come up with a new plan, we all freeze. Aron and Alex are talking. And by the sound of it, are very close to the bushes that hide us. I sneak a peek up before ducking down quickly. They’re about 8ft away from us. Oh joy. I hold a finger to my lips to stop everyone from freaking out and motion for them to listen in. 

“They should be here by now. Alex, you had one of your Crimson warriors deliver the message, right?” I hear someone hum, most likely Alex.

“Of course I did. Though, considering the situation, I wouldn’t be surprised if the children killed it out of anger or fear.” I scoff lightly at that. Fear? Of one Crimson? Yeah right, that’ll be the day. 

“Oh dear. I suppose we’ll just have to wait for them to either come looking for their little warrior or try to find them to pass on the message. On another note, how’s our guest doing?” I narrow my eyes as Aron mentions Jadyn. 

“When I went to check on him, I bumped into him in the hallway. He escaped my electrical restraints. I forgot he can steal powers. I had no choice. I encased him in and electrical field, that way he can’t even move.”  I freeze at that, fretting over Jadyn. Being immobile while in Aron or Alex’s presence must be terrifying for our poor Jadyn. 

“Am I safe to assume that the shocks within the field won’t kill him?” I raise an eyebrow at that. What shocks? I get my answer when Alex chuckles back at his leader. 

“Don’t worry. I only arranged for the field to emit a shock strong enough to hurt, not kill. The boy will be fine, though he might be in a lot of pain if he resists too much.” I growl at this and am about to shoot up before Kellen beats me to it. 

“What are you doing to my baby brother?” I curse before shooting up as well, followed by everyone else. Oh well, guess the cats out of the bag. 


	30. Chapter 30

Aron and Alex’s eyes both shoot towards the Kellen, Enoch, and the rest of the group. While everyone tries to get out of the bushes without crushing the almost dead looking plants, Aron smiles while holding out his arms with a welcoming smile on his face. When he begins to speak, he receives multiple glares, not that he’s phased by it. 

“Welcome everyone! So glad you could make it!” Before Aron can speak anything more after his greeting, Kellen snarls at Crimson leader. 

“Cut the crap Aron! Where’s my little brother and what has your crazy second done to him?!” Aron frowns at Kellen. The voice of the oldest Portman sibling is venomous, clearly stating that Kellen’s not in the mood for pleasantries. 

“I can assure you, Kellen, your younger brother is safe and sound. He’s being kept away from other Crimsons. I’ll even allow you to see him if you play nice.” Kellen looks like he’s about to launch at Aron, but Leah holds him back as Carl speaks, his voice sounding angry but pained. 

“You’re holding him in an electrical field that shocks him! How is that safe?!” Alex shrugs at Carl’s question. 

“I told young Jadyn before that the shocks won’t affect him if he doesn’t resist against the shield.” Leah grunts as Kellen attempts to launch himself at Alex. Olivia holds up a hand at the two before speaking herself. 

“Return Jadyn back to us, Aron. You keeping him here is not going to encourage him or any of us to join you.” Aron chuckles before shaking his head. 

“Oh dear Olivia, it’s so nice to finally get to see you in person. I know a lot about you from my research on Kevin and Elizabeth. I must say, you’ve done a fine job at taking care of the children. I’m almost kind of jealous at your natural ability to make friends.” At the mention of Elizabeth and Kellen, Olivia and Kellen freeze. Claire runs up and catches Olivia when she’s about to fall backwards from shock while Edward growls at Aron. 

“You monster! How could you just kill them? Attacking the elderly is a low move!” Aron sighs while Alex laughs. 

“Funny, that’s what Jadyn said while I had him chained in Aron’s room.” Everyone in the group tenses at that, Kellen and Olivia snapping out of their trance. Claire looks to Alex with disgust written all over her face. Before she can speak, a dark, chilling voice echoes through the area. 

“What. Have. You. Done?!” Everyone, Aron and Alex included, looks to Enoch in shock and slight fear. The pure black eyes are back, accompanied by some purple flame like aura around his eye sockets. Aron clears his throat before speaking, sounding a bit hesitant now. 

“Ah, you must be Enoch. To answer your question, I simply made sure that Jadyn was comfortable and safe, my room seemed like a good option since it has a bed and my Crimsons know better than to step into my private living space without my permission. I must say, I’ve heard from Alex how you can connect to dark matter and can’t help but hold you in high regard.” Enoch narrows his eyes before a sadistic looking smile adorns his lips. 

“Thank you for saying so. I’m sure you’d be more than interested in finding out exactly how deep my connection is. Wouldn’t you, Crimson leader?” Olivia and the others back up a bit, figuring it’d be a good idea not to stand too close to Enoch when’s he’s like this. Alex coughs a bit, attracting everyone’s attention, before speaking in a steady voice. 

“That’s quite alright, I have an idea of how deep that connection is already. I’ve been observing you guys fight with the other Crimsons and have logged what I can about each of your powers. I’m impressed, which, keep in mind, is saying something.” Kellen glares over at Alex before focusing back on Enoch. 

“Now, everyone, I’m sure you’re all very worried about Jadyn. I know you probably won’t believe me, but he really is safe and sound in my room. Unfortunately, because of his resistance, I haven’t been able to heal any of his wounds. Olivia, if you could follow Alex to my room, perhaps you could heal his wounds?” Olivia gasps before hurrying forward. Carl grabs her last minute and narrows his eyes at Aron. 

“Have Alex remove the electrical field first so Olivia can actually touch Jadyn and heal him.” Aron raises and eyebrow while Alex narrows his eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to bargain, young Carl.” Carl glares as his names is rolled off of Aron’s tongue. 

“Maybe not. Though, if Alex has truly done his research, then he knows that I possess future vision. In one of those visions, I see Olivia trying to heal Jadyn while he’s still in the field and failing. So unless you drop the shield, then Jadyn can’t be healed.” Aron’s eyebrows raise at this information while Alex sighs. 

“How do we know you aren't lying to us just so I’ll drop the field and possibly make an escape attempt easier?” Carl scoffs at this while Enoch growls, the sound making Aron and Alex step back a bit. 

“Like I’d lie about something like this and risk our J’s safety. Look me in the eye and say I’d do that.” Alex simply shakes his head with a smile at Carl’s claim. 

“Fair enough young Carl, fair enough.” When Alex raises his hand, Aron holds his own up. 

“Wait a moment my loyal second. First, all of you must come inside and meet your future teammates. After all, you’ll be fighting alongside them soon. Best bond sooner rather than later. Besides, if you all cooperate, then I’ll take you all to see Jadyn, sound fair?” With not much of a choice left, Olivia gestures for her group to follow her. Before entering the factory, she turns and encourages Enoch to calm down as to not start an unnecessary fight. It takes a while, but happens eventually, to the displeasure of everyone besides Aron and Alex. 

As the group is lead to the room where the other Crimson warriors await, Kellen opens up a group mental bond. He waits for everyone to be aware of it before sending a thought. 

‘Please tell me someone has a plan.’ Kellen looks to Carl, hoping that either the seer’s future or past vision will help them. When Carl shakes his head with a sad look, Kellen bites his lip to keep from groaning in disappointment. As the minutes pass by with Aron and lex leading the group, no one answers Kellen’s question, making it seem hopeless. Aron suddenly stops, almost causing Olivia to bump into him. Something appears to be wrong. Not one to be patient with Aron, Olivia huffs. 

“Oh, what’s wrong now?” Aron shushes her before gesturing for Alex to stand behind him. The door before them should take them to the rest of the Crimsons, meaning that some noise if expected. However, there’s no noise to be heard. Aron approaches the door with caution before pressing his ear to the door. Hearing nothing, he panics slightly. 

“Alex, did any of our warriors go out for patrol or in celebrations?” Alex shakes his head while walking up to the door. 

“Not that I’m aware of. They know that Jadyn’s here and that Olivia and the children would be coming. So I don’t see why….” Alex’s voice trails off as he opens the door and looks into the room. 

There, standing in the middle of the room, is the one and only Jadyn Portman. The sound of sparks is heard if you listen carefully, Alex’s field still has some effect on Jadyn’s body. Surrounding Jadyn are patches of fur, some black goo, limbs scattered here and there with hints of blood. It would not take a genius to know what happened here, there was a very bloody fight. A very bloody fight in which Jadyn came out the victor. 

Olivia gasps in shock, making Jadyn turn around in fear and alert. Everyone, including Aron and Alex, stand by the door as Jadyn turns to fully face him. Olivia covers her mouth as Leah grabs Claire and Edward before pulling them to her chest, shielding their eyes from the scene. Jadyn’s eyes are purple with black smoke surrounding his sockets. His tense stance and facial expression suggests anger, though his shaking, blood covered body could give you a sense of the fear he’s also feeling. Kellen’s the first one to snap out of his trance, risking taking a step forward. 

“J, baby brother, are you alright?” It’s silent for a few moments, scaring Kellen. Suddenly, a sharp laugh is heard. Kellen flinches at the sound and takes a step back, shielding the group from view. 

“Oh, I’m just fine, big brother. Can’t you tell?” Jadyn’s voice echoes, much like Enoch’s did earlier. Only, Jadyn’s sounds playful and demonic, a scary combination to Enoch’s just dark and angry. Olivia looks around before biting her lip and stepping around Kellen’s arm. 

“Jadyn, sweetheart, please calm down. We’re all here now. It’ll all be alright.” Jadyn stares at her for a few moments before looking down and chuckling. 

“Dear Olivia, you being here doesn’t make everything better. I mean, you were brought in here by those two….” Jadyn looks to Aron and Alex with narrowed eyes. “...to be killed or enslaved. So forgive me for arguing that nothing’s alright.” 

Olivia flinches at Jadyn’s voice and tone, deciding it wise to take a step back so she’s behind Kellen’s arms again. A few moments of silence pass before Alex decides to speak. 

“How did you break out of my electric field? It was supposed to shock you the more you resisted.” Jadyn allows a bored expression to take over his face as he answers. 

“The pain was my motivation, Alex. You see, before patrol, I had an incident that occured the previous night.” Enoch flinches at that while Kellen throws Enoch an alarmed look. 

“With that pain still fresh in my mind, all that had to be done was combine my anger and hurt over the death of my parents and the physical pain you put me through. After that all piled on, well, you can see what happened.” Jadyn glares at Alex and Aron as he lifts up his hand, a little green flame swirling in his palm. 

“It’s funny, you know? How much pain can affect a person’s way of thinking, how pain can affect someone’s mind…” Jadyn allows the flame to form a beautiful flower before slowly dispelling it. 

“It didn’t take much more. All my life, pain’s always been there. I tried to stop it but failed because I was weak. But now? Oh ho ho, don’t even get me started on now…” With that said, Jadyn drops his hand and closes his eyes. As he floats up, Kellen starts to back everyone out of the room while Aron and Alex just stand their ground in awe. 

Jadyn clenches his hand into a fist before staring down at Aron and Alex, his lips pulled into a line. Raising his hand causes the ground to shake with a rumbling sound. 

“Now, no one can hurt me anymore.” With this last sentence uttered, Jadyn raises both his hands. Chunks of the ground rise up, forming a circle around their summoner. Briefly glancing to his side, Jadyn sees that his brother and his friends are by the door before looking back to Aron and Alex. With a shout, Jadyn thrusts his hand forward, sending the first of a barrage of now formed boulders at the Crimson leaders. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Kellen POV:**

Oh my God! What happened to J? His voice and his eyes! They’re so….scary! I try to connect with him through our bond but I’m blocked by a wall of anger and sadness, I can’t get through to him! I look behind me to see Claire sobbing into Leah’s clothes while Edward has now moved to hold up Carl. Carl stands completely still, facial expression showing his shock and fear. If not for Edward holding him up, he would’ve fallen over. Looking to my left, I see Olivia biting her lip and wringing her hands. Lastly, I turn to look at Enoch, gouge his reaction. 

Enoch’s face portrays no expression, a blank stare. I stare at him or a few moments, trying to get into his head before giving up and looking back in front of me. Jadyn’s still raining down boulder upon boulder on Aron and Alex. While I’m scared of this new aggressive vibe to my little brother, I won’t risk the safety of everyone else by moving away from the group. I look to Edward. 

“Edward, can you form a shield around us?” Edward nods and gestures for Olivia to take his place in holding Carl up. Edward steps forward and raises his arms, a blueish type of energy rising from the floor. Before Edward can continue, I gasp as Enoch stops him. 

“No need. Jadyn isn’t interested in hurting us.” I raise a brow at Enoch. 

“Enoch, I have no doubt in my mind that Jadyn doesn’t want to hurt us, he’s never wanted to hurt anybody in his life. But with the state of mind he’s in…..we can’t take any chances.” I plead with my eyes for Enoch to understand my reasoning. What I get is his narrowed eyes and a growl. 

“I trust that, Kellen. And you’re correct, Jadyn wouldn't want to hurt anyone under normal circumstances. But you must know that even now, in this state of mind, he won’t want to hurt us.” I tilt my head at Enoch’s confusing explanation. When I’m about to reply, Carl gasps out. 

“Wait! Enoch’s right. Jadyn won’t hurt us in this new form.” I look behind me and notice that Carl looks pretty balanced on his own now. When Leah asks how Carl can be sure, Enoch answers instead. 

“I’m sure all of you were listening to when he spoke, but I’ll repeat just to make things clear. Jadyn talked about pain being the motivation for letting the darker side of his mind take over. Now, I’m guessing that the power he’s copying is mine, so I need you to bare with me during this explanation. Pain is Jadyn’s motivation, and besides my….rejection the last time we spoke, we haven’t caused him pain.” My eyes widen as I take in Enoch’s words. He’s right. Besides the rejection, we haven’t caused Jadyn pain. Unless you count practice, but that’s more physical pain than emotional. Besides, everyone’s always been willing to help Jadyn heal. 

As I look back to my brother, I notice that he’s changed his attack. Now he’s shooting…...are those knives or spears? He’s shooting very sharp looking forms of energy at the wall where Aron and Alex are taking refuge. I almost feel sorry for them. Alex looks like he’s barely able to keep up an electrical field while Aron’s holding his head, as if he were in pain. A thought comes to mind. 

“Has anyone thought about Aron at all? Like why he can’t seem to reflect Jadyn’s power back at him? I mean, shouldn't he be able to cause Jadyn’s attacks to reflect off of him and Alex?” Everyone around me looks to each other before looking to Enoch. I bite my lip and turn sad eyes to Enoch as well.

“Enoch, you’re right. Jadyn’s probably copying your abilities. You might be the only one to understand what’s going on in his mind. I can’t reach him through our bond, there’s a wall of strong emotions blocking me.” Enoch furrows his brows before bringing his fingers to his chin, humming as he thinks. After a few moments, he sighs before shaking his head. 

“My abilities aren’t always under my control. My guess is when Jadyn was in Alex’s field, he made a connection to me by accident through his pain. Once that was done, he really had no defense against the shadows in his mind. For me, sometimes my dark matter can take over when I’m not able to cope or function correctly, it’s a form of defense that developed when I was younger. That could’ve been what happened with Jadyn.” I nod at Enoch’s explanation and turn to look at where my brother’s still attacking Aron and Alex. After today, I might actually congratulate Alex on keeping his electrical field up for as long as he has. 

That thought is pushed to the back of my mind when one of Jadyn’s shots shatter Alex’s barrier. I flinch as he drops to his knees before falling to the floor, seemingly unconscious. I look back at Jadyn to see him just staring at the Crimson leader, an unreadable expression on his face. Keeping Enoch’s words in mind, I take a step forward. As I walk towards my little brother, I make sure to keep my movements slow and gentle, as not to startle him or make him think that I want to fight. 

“J, baby bro, you got them. They’re down now. You can come down now. It’s ok. I’m here, Olivia’s here, Claire’s here, we’re all here J. Come down to us, please.” I plead with my brother and hold out my arms. Unfortunately he doesn’t move, not even acknowledging my words. Oh dear, I don’t think he even heard me. 

“J, J, baby bro, it’s me. It’s Kellen, you’re big brother. I’m here to bring you home J. Please come down. J, please.” Before I can continue to beg my brother to come down, I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I gasp and turn around, looking to the sad eyes of Enoch. 

“He can’t hear you. His mind’s being torn in two.” We both look up as a grunt is heard. Jadyn’s now clutching his head with a pained expression, body curling into a ball while still in the air. I look to Enoch with panic and fear in my eyes. 

“What’s happening to my baby bro?” Enoch shakes his head before sighing. 

“I think his mind is in turmoil. Like you said earlier, Jadyn would never want to hurt anyone, no matter what. His dark side took over when his mind was vulnerable as a defense tactic and forced Jadyn to fight and kill. Now that Aron and Alex are down, or unconscious at least, Jadyn doesn't know what to do.” I look back up to my baby brother and close my eyes, trying to reach him through our bond. 

‘J, it’s Kellen. I know you’re in there. Come on little bro, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You can pull through J, you can push the dark side back.” I continue to send thoughts of encouragement and love towards my brother, hoping that he gets them since that wall isn't there anymore. 

It takes about three more minutes until his eyes snap towards mine, tears streaming down his face. I open my mouth to speak before I hear him scream out in pain and clutch his head. 

“Please! Someone, anyone, help me!” Nobody even tries to stop me as I shoot up towards my brother. I reach him quickly and pull him tomy chest, making sure to not accidentally smack his head in any way. 

“Jadyn! It’s ok, it’ll be alright. Just try to relax.” I coo at my little brother as he cries. Looking down, I gasp in shock at his eyes. One of them is the actual color of his eyes, a pure blue, while the other is still purple, though the black smoke isn’t there anymore. 

“Kellen, I killed so many creatures! I killed, Kellen, I killed!” I flinch as Jadyn shrieks before slowly bringing both of us down. 

“I’m no better than Aron or Alex! I killed so many Crimsons Kellen…” When we reach the floor, I pull my brother close so his head is resting beneath my chin. 

“Don’t you dare say anything like that, Jadyn. You killed because you had no choice. They tried to kill you, so you needed to defend yourself. You are so much better than Aron and Alex and I don’t ever want to hear you comparing yourself to them ever again.” Trying to keep my voice gentle while speaking is difficult, though I manage. As my brother cries into my chest, I allow my own tears to fall. I try not to sob out in happiness and relief as I hold him before starting to speak.

“I’ve got you baby bro. You’re in my arms now, not alone anymore. It’ll be ok. We’ll get you out of this horrible place and get you wounds healed.” All Jadyn does is nod in my chest, the action alone being enough for me. 

As time pases, my brother and I sob together. Olivia comes to try and comfort us but Carl holds her back, shaking his head and stating that we just need time together and probably shouldn’t be interrupted. I look to Carl and give him a thankful look before looking at my brother. About an hour passes before he slumps against me. 

“Kellen, I-I’m so...tired. And-and everything hurts.” I shush my brother when he starts to whimper. 

“I know J, I know. It’ll be ok though, we’ll all help you.” I hold my brother with one arm while using the other to call Olivia over to us. 

She practically sprints to us before quickly kneeling down as I bring my brother down so he doesn’t have to stand anymore. 

“Please, be careful when you heal him. Some of those wounds may still hurt, and hurt a lot.” Olivia nods at me before bringing Jadyn to her own chest. I watch as her hands glow and set to work, finding as many cuts or bruises as she can before pressing down gently on the spot. 

As Olivia tends to my brother, Jadyn biting his lips as if not not let any sounds of pain escape, I walk over to where Aron and Alex are. Edward follows me and raises his arms when we get close, encasing the two Crimson leaders in a bubble.  

“Is that going to hold them?” I tilt my head as I regard the two. Aron is still clutching his head and shaking, obviously in no state to be fighting and Alex appears to still be unconscious. 

“It should. You know it takes a lot to even crack one of my shields.” I nod and almost jump when I hear Leah’s voice behind me. 

“What do we do with them?” I turn to face Leah with a conflicted look. 

“I honestly don’t know. Keeping them alive might technically be the right thing to do, moral wise. However, killing them might be necessary. They’re too dangerous to just let loose again. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t trust them to change anytime soon.” Leah nods at my statement before looking to the bubble. What are we going to do?


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia finishes healing a nasty looking scratch along Jadyn’s chest before checking him over one more time. When it appears that she can do no more, she helps Jadyn stand before walking over to where the rest of the group has gathered around the bubble holding Alex and Aron. Olivia clutches Jadyn to her side when they reach the bubble, as a comforting gestures or to help Jadyn stay upright, it’s anyone’s guess. Though it could be for both of those reasons as well. When everyone looks to her for instruction, Olivia sighs before speaking. 

“Aron and Alex will need to be put to death. The mentality that Aron has is not something that can be changed, no matter how much time passes. As for Alex, I fear the same.” Jadyn bites his lip at the mention of more death, hiding his face into Olivia’s side. Claire sees this and walks up to the two before gently pulling Jadyn away. 

“I think it’s best to get Jadyn out of here. Like, right now. I’ll take him back to the mansion, that way I can also get some cream on some of these wounds.” Everyone’s gaze snaps to Claire, unsure if it’s safe for the two of them to be travelling the forest alone. Leah’s the one to voice this concern outloud. 

“Are you sure, Claire? The forest could still have Crimsons wandering in it and the last thing any of us want is for you two to get hurt again.” Claire sighs, sounding frustrated. When she opens her mouth to answer, Edward offers a solution instead. 

“Here, why don’t I go with you two? I know Jadyn can form a shield as well, but I don’t want him to be using so much energy right now. I can protect us in case we do get attacked in the forest.” Olivia hums as Claire smiles, nodding her head in agreement. Kellen still looks hesitant, but eventually, the part of his brain telling him to get Jadyn out of this place wins.

“Alright Edward,  that works. Just, please stay aware, and….be ready to form up a shield at the first sign of danger.” Edward chuckle and roll his eyes at Kellen’s plead, smiling fondly at him. 

“Don’t worry too much about it. Trust me, after today, you can count that I won’t be taking any risks or chances.” Kellen sighs out in relief before nodding at Edward. 

“Edward, come here for a moment.” When Edward is close enough, Claire nudges Jadyn over to him. “Hold Jadyn for a moment please.” 

As Claire takes a few steps back, Edward clutches Jadyn tightly to his chest. Claire closes his eyes before shifting into her wolf. She shakes a few times before lowering herself down to the ground and sending a telepathic message to Jadyn. 

‘Climb on, I don’t want you walking right now.’ Jadyn blushes a bit before nodding his head. With some help from Edward,  Jadyn positions himself on Claire so he won’t fall off when she decides to run. 

“Edward, are you going to ride too?” Edward nods his head while crossing his arms, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, just waiting for you to get settled first.” Jadyn giggles at Edward before gesturing behind him. 

“Well, I am now. So hop on.” Edward climbs on before circling his arms around Jadyn, taking extra precautions in making sure Jadyn doesn’t fall off. Claire stands back up and shakes lightly to make sure the two on her back are secure before walking to the door. As she’s about to step out, she turns around to face the others. 

‘When I get back to the mansion, I’m going to have Jadyn take a shower before putting some cream on those wounds. Then he’s eating before being sent up to bed. He needs rest.’ Jadyn blushes, quite flattered on how Claire wants to help take care of him while Kellen nods. Walking out, Claire quickly locates the exit while Kellen relays what she said to the remaining group still inside. 

**With Claire, Edward,  and Jadyn**

Claire sprints through the forest, going as fast as her long legs can carry her and her passengers. There are certain points where she stops and listens to make sure that they’re not being followed by any remaining Crimsons before shooting off again when the coast is clear. Quickly making it to the mansion, she summons up some energy and, using her powerful hind legs, leaps over the gate. When Claire reaches the door, she lowers herself down so Edward and Jadyn can get off before shifting back to her human form. 

As Jadyn’s legs are shaking a bit from squeezing Claire’s sides to make sure he didn’t fall off, Edward brings it upon himself to pick Jadyn up and carry him into the house. Claire closes the door behind them and joins Edward,  where he’s carrying Jadyn upstairs. When they reach Jadyn’s door, Claire opens it as Edward carries Jadyn into the bathroom. 

“Thanks for carrying me up here Edward. When I take a shower, may I have some privacy please?” Edward smiles and nods at Jadyn request before setting him down and joining Claire outside of the room. Claire closes the door and leans against it as the sound of the shower running is soon heard. Claire sighs and looks at Edward,  eyes still filled with worry. 

“Do you think Jadyn’s….going to be ok? I mean, obviously, it’ll take some time to get over the whole getting captured and held against your will thing. But, what about the part where his darker side took over? What do we do about that part?” Edward looks back to Jadyns door when he speaks. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Jadyn’s pretty strong, so I know he won’t let getting captured get to his head that much. I don’t know what to do about the experience of not having control of yourself.” Edward looks to Claire with sad eyes. 

“The only person who could help Jadyn with that part would be Enoch. But I’m not sure if letting him talk to Jadyn immediately is a good idea.” Claire nods before jumping slightly at the door being opened. 

“Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for long.” Claire and Edward both shake their heads with smiles on their faces. As they escort Jadyn downstairs, to the kitchen to get the cream, Edward looks to Claire and nods his head. Claire nods back, understanding the unspoken message: ‘we’ll talk about it when everyone gets back’. 

**With the rest of the group**

After Claire exits, Kellen turns back to the bubble to see Aron helping Alex sit up. Kellen crosses his arms and glares when both Crimson leaders turn to start at him and his group. As they stand, Kellen quickly uncrosses his arms and tenses, prepared to fight. So when Alex and Aron start pounding against the shield that Edward made, unable to get out or damage it, he almost laughs. The group let Aron and Alex tire themselves out before Olivia speaks. 

“Aron, leader of the Crimsons, and Alex, second in command to the Crimsons, you have terrorized human and supernatural kind alike. Your way of thinking has been with you for as long as anyone can remember, and I bet that if I had Kellen read your minds, he would say that you don’t plan on changing anytime soon. You are not only a danger to humans, you’re a danger to any creatures that roams the Earth. It’s for these reason that we’ve decided to put you to death.” At the end of Olivia’s declaration, Aron starts laughing. 

“Kill us? How is that your decision to make, dear Olivia?” Before Olivia can answer, Enoch steps forward, a harsh glare in place.

“Oh, it isn’t. Though we can all agree that we’d be doing the world a huge favor by killing you two. And I have a hard time believing that anyone else in our place wouldn’t do what we’re doing.” At Enoch’s words, Aron and Alex freeze, looking to each other in fear. A moment of silence passes before the two Crimson leaders start begging for their lives, trying to offer information in exchange for sparing them.

“Please, spare us! We have information about all Crimson locations and history! We could tell you anything you could possibly ever want about the Crimsons!” Each person from the group have a different response to the Crimson leaders pleads. Olivia and Carl sigh while Leah and Kellen scoff, leaving Enoch to laugh darkly. At one point, Leah points out something. 

“You are aware that if we really needed to know something about the Crimsons that only the two of you know, we could just have Kellen read your mind, right?” Everyone around Leah nods at her statement while Aron and Alex share another look of fear. Eventually, Aron breaks the second moment of silence with a final offer. 

“I could offer you loyalty and devotion of the Crimsons, they’d obey every order you give them. Olivia, you and your children could lead the Crimsons and be unstoppable! Spare us and I will give you command of the Crimsons.” Olivia gasps in horror. 

“The Crimsons? Under our control? Absolutely not! There is no way I’d even consider taking up that offer.” While Olivia crosses her arms and glares at the Crimson leaders, Kellen decides to speak. 

“Seeing as none of you have anything helpful to offer, not that I would spare your lives anyway, I’m just going to read your minds now.” Kellen closes his eyes, focusing on Alex first. Olivia and the others watch as Alex tries to block Kellen, failing miserably. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Kellen opens his eyes and looks to Olivia. 

Olivia tenses when she receives the information that Kellen stole before blinking and making a mental note to type up some of the new learned history and hunting grounds that Alex had provided. When she nods back at Kellen, he turns back to Aron and closes his eyes again. This time it takes a bit longer since Aron tries to reflect Kellen’s ability back at him, almost succeeding. In the end, Kellen breaks through the makeshift block that Aron had and quickly swipes as much information from Aron that he can. As the process completes, Kellen opens his eyes and waits for Olivia to nod at him, signalling that she got what he sent her, before addressing Aron and Alex. 

“I already said that Enoch could kill Alex, so Aron, you’re mine.” Kellen bares his teeth and growls after his declaration, causing Aron to bite his lip. Alex, however, has a more aggressive response.

“We will get even with you, with all of you! You will pay for killing the leaders of the Crimsons! And you claim to be the good guys, defending the innocent. You’re about to murder two people who are exhausted and trapped in a bubble! Defenseless! I don’t find that very heroic!” While Alex sneers at the group, mainly Kellen and Enoch, Leah scoffs. 

“Like you have any right to preach about heroism and being defenseless. You and Aron have either killed many innocent families or sent your Crimson warriors do to it for you!” Enoch whistles after the last word leaves Leah’s mouth, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Now, we could stand here and talk about honour and justice, and all the like. However, I’d like to get this done and over with. I’m sure everyone agrees.” When everyone, save for the Crimson leaders, nod at his statement, Enoch smirks. 

“Then let’s begin.” Enoch’s voice echoes a bit at the end, a sign that his dark side has come out to join the fun. 


	33. Chapter 33

Enoch and Kellen take a step forward towards the shield while Olivia, Leah, and Carl step back. As Aron and Alex back up as much as they can with the limited space, Enoch looks to Kellen.

“Would you like to go first? Or shall I?” Kellen looks back at Aron for a moment before looking to Enoch.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to go first.” Enoch nods before turning to the others.

“Things may take a dark turn from here. So if you don’t want to see it, this is your only warning.” Olivia looks to Carl and Leah before shaking her head.

“I’ll stay here, just to make sure you don’t go too far.” Enoch and Kellen would’ve thought that she would actually stop them if not for the nasty glare that she sent Alex and Aron. Shrugging, Enoch looks to Leah and Carl to see them nodding at him, agreeing with Olivia. Kellen taps Enoch’s shoulder before speaking.

“Snap me out of it if I go too far, I mean it Enoch.” Enoch rolls his eyes before nodding his head. Kellen nods back before facing Aron.

“I think it’s only fair to show you why you’re being killed, since Alex complained about our reasons not being good enough.” With that said, Kellen closes his eyes and projects an image to Aron.

Aron’s eyes widen as he receives it, starting to shudder when it seems to be the only thing he can picture in his head. It’s the mangled, bloody bodies of Elizabeth and Kevin. When Aron grabs his head, shaking it to make the image go away, Kellen sends a second one of a different family that was found slaughtered in their home. Image after image starts to pop up in Aron’s head, driving him insane. At one point, Aron pleads with Kellen to stop and just kill him already. To his plead, Kellen shakes his head with his eyes still closed.

“You guys claimed that we shouldn't kill you, that you deserve a chance to fight for your life. Well, what about these people? Did you give them a fighting chance?” No one answers Kellen, already knowing the answer. Kellen’s response does nothing to quiet Aron, only encouraging Aron to start screaming out.

Olivia winces and covers her ears while Carl grabs Leah and pulls her to him. Enoch simply raises an eyebrow at Alex, who attempts to shake Aron.

“Aron, snap out of it! Kellen’s just messing with your head! Block it out!” Aron continues to scream out as all of the families that his Crimson warriors killed flash into his head. All of them are the same type of imagery too, all mangled and bloody, found almost freshly killed.

After some time, Aron growls and snaps his head up, glaring furiously at Kellen. Closing his eyes, Aron grunts as he tries to focus and reflect the gruesome images back at Kellen. This only causes a headache, making the pain worse between viewing all of the images and the splitting headache at failing to reflect. Seeing his leader fail, Alex glares at Kellen before standing up. Alex struggles for a few moments before getting to his feet and summoning a ball of electricity.

He manages to shoot about three balls at the shield before grunting as he’s slammed against the other side of the shield. Glaring up, he notices that Enoch’s hand has shot forward, his dark matter somehow making it through the shield and pushing him. At Alex’s unspoken question, Enoch narrows his eyes before muttering an answer.

“Dark matter can travel in many ways. One of them being along the floor and under the shield that you’re trapped in.” Alex sneers at Enoch before wincing as a pain starts to build in his hands.

Meanwhile, Aron’s still screaming for Kellen to stop. He pleads for mercy, for death, for all of the images and migraines to just stop so he can think. Eventually, his wish is granted, if only for a few moments. As Aron breathes out in relief, Kellen asks for Olivia, Carl, and Leah to turn away. When they have, Kellen glares down at Aron.

“Don’t think I’m done yet.” Aron only has a second to take in Kellen’s words before Kellen raises his hand, bringing Aron up with it. Kellen growls as he throws Aron against one side of the shield, the contact knocking the wind out of Aron’s lungs.

Kellen begins to throw Aron all over the place, smashing different parts of his body into the shield multiple times. At one point, Kellen’s power behind his throws start to get stronger and stronger. Before Aron knows it, getting smashed into the shield breaks his nose as his face gets crushed between Kellen’s telekinetic force and Edward's unbreakable shield. Used to some physical pain, Aron only grunts at that before crying out as the next push dislocates one of his shoulders.

Aron gets thrown around the shield while Alex stays kneeled on the ground, grunting at the building pain in his hands. The sound of screaming, crying, and a cracking bones fill the air. Moments, minutes, maybe even an hour has passed before Kellen stops, satisfied with what he sees and hears. Aron’s now a whimpering mess, a majority of the bones in his body being broken from being forced into an unbreakable shield with no chance of resisting. When Kellen drops Aron down, the main Crimson leader screams in pain, a busted knee being one of the first things to hit the ground. Aron looks up and only has time to plead with Kellen with his eyes before crying out as his head is quickly turned, his neck being snapped in the process. With Aron now dead, Alex cries out in anger and pain.

Struggling to stand again, Alex glares at Kellen before charging towards the shield, as if hoping to break through it. As one could imagine, it doesn’t work, only succeeding in dislocating Alex’s shoulder when he crashes into it a bit too hard. As Alex falls down in pain, Enoch laugh darkly, echoing voice bouncing off the walls in the room.

“Oh boy, if your actions are going to get you that hurt that quickly, then I might not even be able to do anything before you manage to kill yourself with your stupidity.” Alex sneers at Enoch.

“You’re only talking like that because I’m trapped in a bubble. If I was out of here, then you’d be pleading for forgiveness and a chance to serve me.” Alex smirks as Enoch narrows his eyes before frowning as a dark smile takes over Enoch’s face.

“Oh, is that so, Alex? Care to test that theory?” Enoch looks to Kellen.

“Send a message to Edward,  tell him to drop his shield.” Kellen looks hesitant, but does what Enoch asks regardless. He trusts Enoch, besides, what’s the most Alex could do? He can’t take on all of them, he’d be killed where he stood if he tried. With that in mind, he quickly sends Enoch’s instructions to Edward before looking ot Enoch and nodding when Edward replies.

‘Ok, I don’t know why, but ok. I trust that Enoch has a plan.’ As the shield begins to lower, Enoch pushes Kellen back a bit. Alex places a hand on Aron’s head for a moment, mumbling an apology for not being able to save him, before standing up with a bit of struggle.

When Alex is standing upright, hs hands glow a dark blue color, as well as his eyes. He glares at Enoch’s cocky stance and smug look before snarling and taking a few threatening steps forward.

“Now boy, you’ll see the true power of a Crimson leader.” To Alex’s threat, Enoch chuckles darkly before black eyes meet blue.

“No, I think that a foolish Crimson leader will now see the true power of a shadows connection.” With that said, Enoch forms a sword with his dark matter and gets ready.

When Alex charges, blue hands ready to shoot, Enoch tsks and rolls his eyes. He slips under Alex’s hands that reach for him and cuts Alex’s side, causing the latter to cry out and place one of his hands over his wounds. Enoch then makes quick work of flashing from one spot to another, leaving a different cut on Alex’s body each time. After a few moments, Alex slumps forward and breathes out, whimpering as the open cuts bleed out onto the floor. Enoch stands over his opponent before stabbing his sword into the ground.

“The cuts won’t kill you, Alex. That’d be too easy.” Enoch raises his hand, causing some of his dark matter to swirl in his palm.

“This, however, will. And believe me, it won’t be a quick process.” As Enoch thrusts his hand forward, his dark matter travels over his palm and onto the floor.

The appearance of shadowy figures make it to Alex’s vision as he tries to scoot back and put some space between him and his coming demise. His attempts are in vain. It only takes moments before the shadowy trails catch up to him and begin to ascend onto his body. Alex shouts out as they make their way over his wounds before entering through the bloody openings. Before the pain comes, Alex’s face wrinkles into disgust. This expression only lasts a couple minutes before Alex screams out and hugs himself tightly, rolling around on the floor as the pain starts to spike.

“The nerves in someone’s body make for great targets in the body. Don’t you agree, Alex?” Enoch doesn’t expect an answer, so he simply hums to himself and crosses his arms. Meanwhile, Alex continues to scream out and scratch at the ground, every nerve in his body feeling like it’s on fire with no way to cool down. It only takes a few moments for him to actually cry at the knowledge of what Enoch’s doing. The boy is attacking his nerves with his dark matter, causing increasing amounts of pain to flare up in his body.

“Stop, please! I surrender, I was wrong! I had no chance of beating you and it was wrong to assume I did. Please, please, make it stop!” Enoch glares down at Alex and clicks his tongue.

“You had no problem causing pain to Jadyn when he was here, in your care. So why should I care about you being in pain?” Before Alex can answer, Enoch snaps his fingers, causing Alex’s eyes to widen when he realizes what that did.

“No! No, stop, no!” Alex screams while he clutches his sides, his insides burning. Enoch decided to rip him apart from the inside out. And the worst part? Because Enoch’s dark matter is still inside of him, Alex doesn’t immediately die. Alex suffers from the feeling, screaming and crying before death finally comes.

Enoch closes his eyes and shakes his head a few times before re-opening them. He blinks a few times before looking to Kellen.

“My eyes are back to normal, right?” Kellen nods before wrapping his arm around Enoch’s shoulder.  

“That….that was gruesome. Even for Alex.” Enoch shrugs before walking to the rest of the group. When they re-group, Leah points to the now dead Aron and Alex.

“What do we do about their dead bodies? And the dead bodies of the rest of the Crimsons, for that matter?” Olivia looks down for a moment before sighing out and looking to Enoch.

“Can you burn the bodies? Or should we have Jadyn do it another day?” Enoch shakes his head before allowing some of his purple flames do develop in his hands.

“I’ve got it.” Facing the Crimson leader, Enoch quickly burns them before doing the same with the scattered limbs of the Crimson warriors. While he turns the bodies to ash, Olivia addresses the rest of the group.

“We’ll worry about the building another day. For now, we return to the mansion to check on Jadyn and rest.” Everyone nods before waiting for Enoch to finish. When he does, the group exits the building and start their way back home.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Next Morning**

**Jadyn POV:**

I wake up with a groan and check my phone for the time, 4:50am. Wow, ok, I’m up a bit too early again. As I sit up, my mind flashes back to the chaotic day I had yesterday. My hands wander over my chest as the memories of Claire and Edward helping me apply some cream on my wounds comes up first. I shut my eyes and shake my head, everything after that was a blur. I remember eating…..something, before passing out from exhaustion. I can only guess that Edward carried me up here when that happened. Sighing, I swing my legs over the bed and wince at the coolness of my floor. 

I look down and notice that I’m still wearing the clothes that I had on when I got out of the shower yesterday, at least Edward had enough respect and awareness to not try and change me into my night clothes. I walk over to my dresser and quickly pull out some clean clothes before dumping my old ones into my laundry bin and opening my door. Poking my head out, I look both ways and notice that everyone else is still asleep. Understandable, the day was harsh for everyone yesterday. Shaking my head, I walk out and slowly close my door behind me before walking downstairs. 

Making my way to the kitchen, I grab the ingredients needed to make pancakes before setting them on the table and beginning to measure. When I get to flipping them, my mind flashes back to yesterday, when the shadows took control of my body. I get that they were trying to protect me, but making me kill a room full of Crimsons wasn’t the way to accomplish that. Well, not the preferred way, so to speak. As I continue with my pancake making, memories of the experience start to take up every thought. As I begin to plate the breakfasts, I don’t notice the tears beginning to fall, or the fact that I’m no longer in the room alone.

“Jadyn, Jadyn, snap out of it, everything’s ok now.” I gasp in shock and turn around to face Enoch’s worried face. Forgetting of our last encounter went, I shake my head and start to whimper. 

“How can you say that, Enoch? After what happened yesterday….I lost control, Enoch. I killed so many creatures, and I’m still capable of doing it….No one is safe if they’re around me. How is that ok?” I stutter as more tears make their way down my face. 

I expect Enoch to get annoyed or angry at my crying, but instead, he surprises me by walking up to me quickly and hugging me tightly. I’m so shocked that I don’t hug back when he starts to speak. 

“Jadyn, listen to me, and please listen well. The shadows only took over to protect you, not to hurt you. They’ll only come out if you’re ever in that much danger again.” I feel Enoch pull away before feeling his fingers gently push my chin up so I meet his eyes. 

“And if it really bothers you, the lack of control I mean, then I’d be more than happy to teach you how to work with your dark side instead of against it.” I blush when I realize how close his face is to mine when he makes his offer. Coughing a bit, I lean back and look down again while scratching the back of my head. 

“Thanks for the offer Enoch, really. I might take it up in the future, I don’t….I don’t ever want there to be a time where I accidently hurt anyone because I couldn’t control my darker side.” Looking up, I see Enoch nod before focusing on the plates behind me. 

“Even after all you’ve been through, you still get up at ungodly hours just to make us a good breakfast? You really do spoil us.” I can’t help but giggle as Enoch repeats Leah’s statement before freezing and gasping at a realization. The memory of our last encounter suddenly comes to mind now that the whole ‘not able to control my dark side’ is out of the way. 

I look down and turn away from Enoch, deciding to focus on plating everyone and getting butter and syrup out. I hear Enoch sigh behind me, probably realizing himself what was going through my mind, but otherwise, nothing happens. When everyone’s plated, I take the syrup, butter, and orange juice jug to the table before coming back for glasses and utensils. Quickly placing them down, I return for the plates only to have Enoch grab my wrist. 

“You go choose a spot at the table while I take these out. You’ve already got everything else, let me help with these, alright?” I blush and nod, deciding not to argue with Enoch right now, lest I want him to yell at me. Don’t think I could handle that right now. 

I choose a random chair and sit down while waiting. Checking my phone, I see that it’s about 6:05am, so everyone should be getting up right now. Enoch’s got almost all of the plates on the table when everyone enters the dining room. We eat in silence for the first few moments before I decide to apologize for my actions yesterday. 

“Guys, I’m really sorry that you had to see what you saw yesterday. I promise to work more on controlling my dark side so it doesn't happen again.” I wince as Edward chokes on his food while Olivia sighs and turns sad eyes on me. 

“Jadyn, sweetie, I know that you feel guilty about the killing spree that your shadows took you on. However, I want you to know that I, nor anyone else at this table is mad or scared of you for it. You did what you could, but the shadows need to protect you overpowered your desire to remain passive. No one can or will blame you for that. Ever.” I bite my lip and nod before eating more of my food. 

A few more speeches like Olivia’s come to me before everyone quickly finishes. Like Enoch had done before, Kellen doesn’t let me get up to help clean up. He tells me to sit down and relax, that it’s everyone else's turn to clean their own plates since I do it a lot of the time. I wait for everyone to be done before looking up when Olivia speaks. 

“Alright everyone, here’s the plan for today: I’m going to type up the coordinates of Crimson hideouts that Kellen obtained for me yesterday and email other caretakers to watch out for Crimson activity if nearby. Meanwhile, the rest of you relax and allow your bodies to heal from the fight. That’s all.” Olivia offers us a sweet, motherly smile before walking upstairs to her room, supposedly to start typing and sending emails. 

I stand up and look to my brother to ask if he wants to do something only to catch Enoch talking to him already. Deciding not to interrupt them, I walk over to Leah and Carl to hear them talking about doing one last patrol. 

“Guys, Olivia said to relax and let your bodies heal. Not go looking for more trouble.” Leah smiles down at me while Carl places a hand on my shoulder. 

“We know little one. We just think it’d be a good idea to do one last patrol, make sure we didn’t miss any Crimsons from yesterday.” I stare at Carl for a few moments before Edward’s voice is heard behind me.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. I know for a fact that I don’t want to see another Crimson for at least a month, so might as well do one last patrol today to make sure we finished them all off.” I turn around to see Claire and Kellen agreeing with Edward. At this point, there’s no reason for me to argue. 

“I’ll go ask Olivia if we can do one more patrol today.” When I start to make my way towards the stairs, I feel someone gently grab my shoulder. 

“You’re not going on patrol. You and I are going to stay with Olivia while the rest go on patrol.” I turn to stare at Enoch with a raised brow. 

“Don’t even try arguing Jadyn. We’d all feel better knowing you’re here, safe and sound. I’m staying because I’ve had my fair share of action from yesterday and we’ve all agreed that I should probably give it a rest before I accidently get too aggressive.” I sigh out at Enoch’s explanation before nodding my head. 

Kellen closes his eyes, probably alerting Olivia of their plans before opening them with a tight smile. He explains that Olivia said that they could go, but they all stay together and do not separate under any circumstance. Naturally, everyone agrees. Enoch and I see everyone out before closing the door and just staring at each other for a few moments. When the silence gets uncomfortable, I decide to go upstairs and brush my teeth. 

Enoch follows me upstairs, probably to do the same thing. As I’m about to enter my room, I hear him speak, though it’s soft and gentle. 

“Meet me in my room when you’re done please. The door will be open.” I turn around to respond only to hear and see Enoch’s door close. Sighing, I enter my room and decide that talking now is probably the best idea. I mean, might as well get it over with as soon as possible. I take my time in brushing my teeth, dreading about what comes up in the conversation. 

When I finish, I wipe my mouth and walk out of my room before closing the door and walking to Enoch’s. Every step towards his door fills me with more dread, a tugging feeling starting up in my stomach. I stand in front of it for a few moments before opening it slowly, peeking inside to see Enoch laying down. His head shoots up as I enter, making me blush and look down. I slowly shut the door before just standing there, leaning against it. 

“Jadyn, would you please come and sit on the bed with me? You don’t need to stand.” At Enoch’s caring voice, my head snaps up and my eyes widen. Isn’t he going to yell at me for what I told him a few days ago? Apparently not, or at least, not yet. 

I slowly walk towards the bed, biting my lip as his eyes continue to just stare at my form. I sit down in front of him and cross my legs before deciding to speak. It’s quiet, and probably a bit hard to understand with how much I’m stuttering, but he still manages to hear me. 

“What did you wish to speak to me about?” Enoch bites his own lip before sighing out. I look down and prepare for the rejection of my confession that I’m most likely to get, only to feel fingers under my chin. 

As my face is raised, I catch the look of sadness and adoration in his eyes. Adoration? While looking at me? Seriously, I must be trippin. He was yelling at me a few days ago and burned me, now he’s looking and acting so...sweet. 

“Jadyn, I think you already know what this is about. First off, I’d just like to say that I’m sorry for what I did. The yelling, the accusations, the burn, all of it. I swear, it wasn’t my intention to hurt you, please, believe me.” The sincerity in his voice and in his eyes almost make me want to cry. I nod and try to speak, only for him to raise his finger to my lips. 

“Don’t say that it’s nothing or that you deserved it by any means, because we both know that you didn’t. I overreacted and hurt you in one of the worst ways possible.” I sigh and nod my head at his statement. After all, it’s the truth. I see him bite his lip before speaking again. 

“I know that what I did is something that won’t ever be forgotten. And to be honest, probably never forgiven either. I at least want to tell you the reason I acted the way I did. I know it probably won’t change anything, it may make things worse, but you deserve and explanation.” I stare at him for a few moments before responding. 

“Thank you, Enoch. I would love an explanation as to why you acted how you did. Was it me? Did I really betray you for falling in love with you?” I almost jump when he immediately shakes his head while pulling me closer by my hand.


	35. Chapter 35

**Enoch POV:**

God damn, I hate myself right now. Did Jadyn betray me by falling in love with me? No, absolutely not! If anything, I betrayed him by hiding behind my dark side and allowing my shadows to hurt him. As he stares at me with those beautiful, sky blue eyes, I decide to begin my explanation. 

“The reason I accused you of betraying me was because I didn’t know what to think. I haven’t exactly had the best life, so I thought that you were joking with me. I mean, in my head, the idea of you loving me like I loved you was none existent. So when I heard you confess, I just, I couldn’t believe it. I know that me having a bad past doesn’t excuse what I did, but I just….it’s the truth. I couldn't imagine you actually loving me, so I let my shadows out because I thought you were joking with me.” Jadyn doesn’t speak for a few moments, filling me with worry. Maybe it was too late to ask for forgiveness…..

Ow! What the heck?! I hold my cheek as Jadyn looks at me with narrowed eyes. Oh boy, I knew by explaining I’d make things worse. I don’t regret it, but I called it. Half of me expects Jadyn to leave the room, offended that I’d accused him of such a thing. I wouldn’t blame him. The other half of me expects another strike to express some anger. When neither happen, I tilt my head. Jadyn sighs at my unspoken question before his gaze softens. 

“You idiot. Why would you think something like that? What have I done in the past to make you think that I’d do something as cruel as playing with people’s feelings?” The fact that his voice sounds curious and sad rather than accusing me is what has me stuttering out my answer. 

“Nothing! I swear! This was all me, in my head, the idea of you actually loving me like I love you didn’t strike as something that’d ever actually be true. It wasn’t you, it was my idiocy and stupid insecurity. You did nothing wrong.” Jadyn hums at my answer before beckoning me closer with his finger. 

I crawl closer to him and stare into his eyes, waiting for his next move. I tense, but lean into his touch when he cups my cheek. I allow him to trace patterns onto my skin with his thumbs, closing my eyes and almost purring out at the feeling of his warm skin against my cooler skin. I almost miss when he starts to talk, his voice gentle, like music to my ears. 

“Is accepting that someone loves you really that difficult for you Enoch?” I nod into his hands. His voice sounds so curious, but so sad. It fascinates me how that combination of tones could come out of anyone’s lips. 

“Why?” My eyes snap open when Jadyn whimpers out that one worded question. I can’t help but whimper out my answer, some memories and emotions coming to the surface. 

“Because of my parents. When they left me, I lost all hope in ever being truly loved. Parents are the ones that are supposed to love their children, no matter what. So if not even they can love you, who can?” Jadyn sighs out sadly before giving me a sweet smile. 

“Me. And everyone else here too. We’re your family, Enoch. Your parents abandoning you doesn’t make you a monster or unlovable. It just means that they didn’t have the right tools to be good parents. We’re here for you though, I’m here for you. Please, let yourself be loved. You deserve it more than you think.” I blink at Jadyn’s words before letting a genuine smile grace my lips. 

“I understand now, thank you Jadyn.” When Jadyn smiles innocently and nods, I decide I don’t deserve to be blamed or scolded for what I do next. 

Leaning closely, I give Jadyn a chance to pull away before connecting our lips in a gentle kiss. At first, he tenses, as expected. It only takes a moment for him to relax before he’s shyly kissing back. I hold my lips to his for a few more moments before pulling back, pressing my forehead against his. I close my eyes and chuckle when he squeaks out. 

“That was my first kiss Enoch! And you didn’t even take me out on a date yet! Are you sure that’s how this is supposed to work?” I open my eyes and allow a smug smile to tug at my lips. 

“Well, it’s partially your fault, really. You made it a hard temptation to resist by smiling at me the way you did. Combine that with the fact that your beautiful eyes are solely trained on me and, well, I just couldn't help myself.” I smrk as he pouts at me before pushing me away slightly. 

“Oh shut up Shadow Boy.” I give him an unimpressed look at using my nickname before sighing out and smiling at him. 

“I’ll let you call me that. Just you though.” When he smiles back at my declaration, I can’t help but want to kiss him again. Turns out Jadyn must’ve read my mind or something because he leans in to kiss me after a moment. 

This time he’s a bit less shy, though still controls himself. For this kiss, I focus on the feeling a bit more and notice a few things. The first thing being that Jadyn’s lips are very soft, kind of like the skin of a baby. The second thing is his pace, he pushes is lips towards mine but only pushes to an extent, still leaving plenty of room for me to pull away if I’d want to. Not that I would. And finally, the feeling of being complete and safe. Kissing Jadyn Portman reminds me of safety, opens the door to feelings that I haven’t risked feeling ever since my parents abandoned me. 

When we pull away, Jadyn bites his bottom lip and looks down. While the sight is cute, he usually does that when he’s embarrassed or something’s wrong. Concerned, I lean back a bit to give him some space before gently raising his face by placing my fingers under his chin and raising his head. 

“Jadyn, what’s wrong? Is this a bit fast for you?” Jadyn’s eyes hold an unreadable emotion, though it doesn’t look bad so I’m not too worried about it. After a few moments, he shakes his head before asking me a question. 

“I’m ok, Enoch. I’m just…..I’m worried about you. You admitted to not wanting to accept love before because of what happened to you, but here you are, kissing me. Are you sure you’re ok? I mean, with this?” At Jadyn’s concern, I fall in love with him all over again. 

He came into my room, hurt physically and emotionally because of me and his traumatic fighting with the Crimsons, with an open mind and understanding attitude. He let me kiss him twice without argument and when I or anyone else ever asks if he’s ok, he always responds with an affirmative before worrying about the other person. Jadyn has a big heart, a heart that I won’t deny that I love anymore.

“Jadyn, I’m alright. Thank you for your concern though, your awareness of the situation is most comforting.” Jadyn nods before leaning back a bit as well. We stare at each other for a few moments before Jadyn asks another question, voice a bit more hesitant now. 

“So...what does that make us now? Are we still friends or...are we more than that? Cause I don’t mind being either! I just want you to be ok.” I smile lightly at Jadyn. Of course Jadyn would ask that. Still worried about how I feel about this more than how he feels. Oh boy.

“Jadyn, it doesn’t matter to me either. I probably said this earlier when I was explaining my reasons for acting….harsh towards you, but I’ll say it again. I have fallen in love with you. It’s only a matter of if you still love me.” Jadyn’s eyes widen, almost making the green look like it’s sparkling. I have a moment to prepare myself before I get crushed into a hug. Jeez, for someone so small, the guy can give a pretty strong hug. 

“Of course I still do, Enoch! Even when I told myself I shouldn’t love you, I couldn’t stop.” I hum at this before freeing my arms and hugging him to me. I embrace him for a few more moments before pushing him back a bit so we have eye contact. 

“Then I have an important question for you.” I take a breath before putting on a serious face. 

“Jadyn Portman, will you be my boyfriend?” I feel Jadyn tense in my arms and think, ‘maybe should’ve waited a bit longer until I asked……’

That thought flies out the window a moment later because Jadyn nods his head, he looks calm but his eyes give away his excitement. Happiness fills me as he accepts my question. I stand up and scoop him into my arms before hugging him to my chest again. Hearing him giggle causes another smile to break out onto my face. I turn back towards his face to start planting multiple butterfly kisses all over his face. When he starts to playfully try pushing me away, I can tell because he laughing while he’s pushing, I decide to give him a break. I put him back down and scratch the back of my head as he takes one of my hands and interlaces our fingers. 

“Ummm, just warning you, Jadyn, I’m a bit touch starved. Have been for most of my life. So...uh...I might cuddle and hug you, a lot.” To my warning, Jadyn only scoffs and shakes his head before giving me a knowing look. 

“I kind of figured Enoch. Trust me, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Nodding my head, I look down to our interlaced hands and frown. The hand that’s holding mine is the one with the burnt wrist, and with how he’s holding my hand, I can see the burn quite clearly. 

I stare at his burnt wrist for a few moments before feeling a hand on my cheek. I cover it with my other hand and look up a bit to see Jadyn’s sad eyes fill my vision. I sigh when he tells me not to be upset about it, that it was just an accident, but I can’t forgive myself yet. Instead, I pull our interlaced hands up and turn them so his wrist is facing me. Bringing it to my lips, I kiss along the burn, murmuring apologies into the skin. In response, I feel him tense for a moment before relaxing. We stay like this, in my room while I kiss his burns, for a long period of time before hearing Olivia call us. Leaning back, I look to my door before looking to Jadyn. 

“By the sound of it, everyone else is back.” I bite my lip as he nods. “Do you want to tell them now or no…?” 

Jadyn tilts his head before shrugging. Still holding my hand, he leads me to the door. 

“I don’t mind. Personally, I don’t want to keep something like this a secret, especially since everyone else lives with us and will probably find out either way. In the end, I don’t make the decision for both of us. So really, it depends on you. Do you feel comfortable telling them now or no?” My answer is immediate. 

“Of course I’m ok with telling them. It’s nothing bad, so no reason to hide it.” I blush as Jadyn smiles up at me. As descend down the stairs, the voices belonging to the rest of our little family gets louder. When we reach the bottom, all conversation stops and all eyes land on us. 


	36. Chapter 36

Enoch and Jadyn allow everyone to process what they’re seeing for a few moments before deciding to break the silence. Jadyn begins while Enoch just looks down at their intertwined hands. 

“Enoch and I talked. Some confessions and apologies were made and now we’ve decided to start a relationship.” Jadyn smiles sweetly at everyone while Enoch looks up and nods.

Olivia’s the first one to congratulate the two, followed by Leah and Carl, then Edward and Claire before finally Kellen sweeps his brother and Enoch in a bear hug. Placing them down, Kellen smiles and wishes his brother and Enoch good luck in their relationship. 

“Just so we’re clear, I will crush you with a tree if you break his heart.” To Kellen’s threat, Enoch scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“Believe me, Kellen, I have no intention of destroying the only light I’ve ever had in my life.” Jadyn blushes as Enoch brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles after the declaration. Satisfied with Enoch’s answer, Kellen gives his friend  a pat on the shoulder before looking to Carl. 

“Why don’t you tell the others how patrol went? It was more interesting on your end.” Carl rolls his eyes, but begins speaking nonetheless. 

“We didn’t run into any Crimsons, but I did get a vision about some groups travelling here to look forus and try to kill us as revenge for the death of their leaders. The biggest group that I saw in my vision was no more than 10 Crimsons in a single group, but we must prepare for the worst. Other than that, not much else.” Olivia nods at Carl’s report before announcing her own news. 

“I finished emailing most of the other known caretakers and am happy to report that while they’ll keep their eyes out, Crimsons probably won’t be much fo a threat for a long time. Due to the loss of their leaders, some are angry while others are afraid and confused. They don’t know what to do without a leader. At least, that’s the idea” Everyone nods. It’s quiet for a few moments before Edward pipes up with a suggestion. 

“Anyone up for spending some time at the waterfall again? That was pretty relaxing, right?” Olivia hums in agreement as everyone nods. 

After everyone grabs the needed things for spending another day at the waterfall. Jadyn packing some snacks and beverages as well. The group head off into the forest and towards the secret waterfall. Upon arrival, Edward’s quick in discarding his shirt and jumping into the water. Everyone laughs as he quickly resurfaces to shiver a bit at the cool temperature. Deciding to not make Edward’s mistake, Jadyn approaches the water slowly before dipping his feet inside. Once his feet feel warmer, he slowly lowers the rest of his body into the water until he’s all the way in. 

Once everyone’s in the water, Claire suddenly sends a fairly sized wave of water at Kellen. Effectively soaking him. He freezes for a moment before smirking and raising his hand. 

“You want to start a water fight?” Claire gulps as the water around Kellen starts to rise. 

“Then let’s fight.” Kellen thrusts his hand forward. Claire only has time to squeal and turn a bit before a big wave of water crashes over her. 

As Kellen cackles and Claire resurfaces with an unimpressed look, Jadyn and the most of the others laugh nervously. Olivia, Enoch, and Carl just watch the younger ones with fond eyes and small smiles. 

“Really, Kellen? I didn’t splash you with that much water.” Kellen winks at Claire. 

“No, you didn’t. But at the same time, you should know better than to start a water war with the master of object manipulation.” At Kellen’s bragging, Jadyn raises an eyebrow as his fingers twitch. 

“Is that what you think, Kellen? That you’re the master of object manipulation?” When Kellen turns to his younger brother, Jadyn smiles mischievously. 

“Well….I-uh….I mean….” Kelle gulps nervously as he stares at his younger brother. 

“You mean what, Kellen? Don’t tell me you forgot….” Jadyn raises his hand and curls his fingers, causing a big blob of water to rise. “...that I can manipulate objects as well?” 

Kellen slowly starts to back up as Jadyn moves his hand forward. Unfortunately, his efforts to escape are in vain. The blob of water soon hovers over Kellen’s nervous form, no matter how much Kellen tries to move away. 

“Of course I didn’t forget! I was just saying that...uh...between Claire and I, that I’m the…..you know….the….” Kellen stutters while Jadyn chuckles. 

“Kellen, don’t even try.” A huge crashing sound is heard after that. 

Everyone, except for Enoch and Carl, gasp as Kellen disappears from view. Assuming that his older brother’s still under water, Jadyn waits for Kellen to surface with no worries. Unlike Olivia and Leah, who think that the wave that Jadyn sent may have been a bit too big and pushed Kellen down a bit too far. Moments pass and still, Kellen doesn’t resurface. 

“Ok, guys, he’s been down there for a while. Should one of us swim down to check on him or…? Edward’s question turns to a yelp as the end as he’s hoisted out of the water and thrown. 

“What the…? Edward?! I was going for Jadyn!” As Edward spits out some water that’s gotten into his mouth, Jadyn giggles violently. 

“If you were going for me, I think you need to get your eyes checked bro. Edward and I aren’t exactly look-a-likes.” Kellen sends Edward a sheepish look. The latter simply rolls his eyes. 

“Well, excuse me but it’s hard to see clearly underwater.” In response to Kellen’s complaint, Edward offers a scoff while Jadyn continues to giggle. 

“Maybe next time you should-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!” Jadyn starts to shout out as someone hoists him out of the water. 

“Kellen! Put me down!” Jadyn’s eyes narrow when his brother starts laughing. 

“Bro, it’s not me! I swear!” Jadyn somehow manages to make out what Kellen says through the latters laughing. 

Jadyn looks down and tilts his head as he regards everyone else. There’s no way that anyone besides Kellen could pick him up without touching him. No way. Kellen and him are the only ones with that power. Unless…..

“Enoch!” Jadyn’s eyes shoot to his boyfriend’s form. Said boyfriend happens to be raising his hand slightly a small smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, love?” Jadyn pouts when Enoch doesn’t let him down. 

“Put me down. I didn’t do anything to you.” Enoch chuckles. 

“Maybe not. But….keeping you up there and out of trouble is a tempting thought.” Jadyn pouts some more before crossing his arms and looking down into the water below him. Looking to Enoch’s hand and then the water suddenly gives him and idea. 

“Alright then, if that’s how you want to play….” Jadyn un-crosses his arms before clenching his hand into a fist. The water around Enoch starts to swirl before rising slowly. 

“Last chance, ShadowBoy….” The rising water morphs into a hand as Jadyn warns his boyfriend. “...put me down.” 

Unphased, Enoch only raises a brow before sighing out quietly and slowly bringing his hand down. Jadyn’s about a foot away from the surface of the water before feeling the force holding him vanish. He yelps as he splashes back into the water. 

“There you go, love.” Jadyn resurfaces just as Enoch speaks and spits some water out before narrowing his eyes at the smug looking boy. 

“Haha, very funny.” Enoch smirks before gasping as some water hits his back. Frowning, he turns his head to see Leah’s mischievous smile. In response, Enoch only chuckles and shakes his head. 

“This is going to be a long afternoon.” This statement earns him a splash from Olivia, not that he’s too upset about it.

**Later That Day**

With everyone panting and soaking wet, Olivia decides to call it a day. She swims to the edge to pull herself back onto solid ground before turning a bit to address her children. 

“Come on now, everyone. It’s time we returned home.” There are a few groans in response, but no complaining. 

As everyone exits the water and grabs their towels, Olivia gathers the picnic basket and the blanket. The trek back is slower than the first time since everyone’s trying to dry off as they walk. Eventually, the mansion comes into view. As the first one to finish drying himself off, Carl holds the gates open for everyone and shuts them when everyone’s through. Olivia opens the door and stands beside it while everyone enters. 

Upon closing it, Olivia only has time to nod her head before pretty much everyone rushes upstairs to wash off and get some dry clothes on. Olivia laughs at this and brings the picnic basket back to the kitchen before going upstairs to wash herself. 

About 15-20mins later, everyone’s gathered in the living room. Dressed in their nightclothes, the small family try to decide on a game to play before starting dinner. A game that isn’t played on the computer or TV. A few ideas are thrown around: Monopoly, Chess, Chinese Checkers, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, and Cards. In the end, everyone agrees that Truth or Dare could be a fun game. 

“Alrighty then, who wants to go first?” Olivia looks around after asking to see no one raising their hand. Sighing, she pinches her nose before looking up and choosing someone random. 

“Carl, why don’t you go first?” Said person tilts his head before scanning the group, deciding on who to ask. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Enoch POV:**

I internally sigh as Carl looks around. We’re seated in a circle as we play, so he can have eye contact with everyone. I scan around the circle as we wait for carl to choose someone. I’m sitting between Claire and Jadyn while Leah sits on Claire’s left side and Edward on Jadyn’s right side. We wait for a few moments before Carl chooses Leah. 

“Truth or dare, LeeLee?” Everyone, including myself, turns to look at the girl in question. Leah rubs her chin and tilts her head, contemplating on what to do. 

“Let’s start simple. Truth.” Carl nods and hums as he thinks. For a seer, coming up with a question for truth is probably difficult since if you wanted to, you could just look into the past for an answer. Of course, assuming Carl’s going play fair, maybe that won’t be an issue. 

“What’s the most embarrassing moment that you’ve had while living here?” Leah blushes at that. I must admit, that’s a good one. Even if Carl looked into the past, he wouldn’t be able to find that moment. 

“Probably one of the first times I was training on how to harness my strength. I remember trying to rip a tree out of the ground, but I only succeeded in ripping half of it completely out. That was pretty embarrassing.” I chuckle at that memory. Leah ripped the top half off but the bottom remained in the ground. 

Carl nods at her answer before gesturing for her to take her turn. Leah smiles and scans the circle before her eyes land on Edward, who’s smirking challengingly at her. Guess I know who’s going to be chosen then. 

“So, Edward, truth or dare?” Edward pretends to think, or at least he looks like he’s pretending, before throwing his arms out. 

“Dare me, muscles.” I look to Leah to see her looking between Edward and Claire before smirking. Oh boy. This should be interesting.

“I dare you to let Claire pick an outfit for you to model for us.” Edward’s eyes widen before he sighs out. Rather loudly in my opinion. 

“Fine.” He drawls out before standing up and walking behind Claire. He holds a hand out for her to take while bending down slightly. 

“Shall we, m’lady?” Claire giggles before accepting his hand and dragging him towards the stairs. I don’t know whether to be scared or curious at this point. 

As I stare at where Claire and Edward disappeared up the stairs, I hear Jadyn laugh lightly. Turning to my left, I look down and see my adorable boyfriend covering his mouth while his eyes shine with curiosity. Smiling lightly, I bend down a bit and kiss his temple. I can’t help it. He just looks so cute and pure when he’s curious. 

When all eyes land on me, including Jadyn’s, I offer a shrug. I may have guarded my emotions like hell before, but I just can’t do that with Jadyn. I just can’t. At my response, everyone looks to each other before looking to the stairs when footsteps are heard. Huh, that was fast. 

“Alright everyone, what do you think?” Claire’s voice holds amusement. Safe to say, I kind of pity Edward now. 

Upon seeing Edward and his outfit, I cover my mouth so my chuckle isn’t too loud. Claire has forced Edward into a crop top and a very long skirt. When he walks down, I can also see some leather. So, I’m assuming that he’s either wearing combat boots or leather shoes that Claire’s never worn before. 

“You’re evil, Leah. Look at what Claire’s done to me!” Everyone explodes into laughter at Edward’s complaint. Well, almost everyone. I only allow some chuckles to escape since the environment's loud enough. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Besides, my dare’s not over. You still need to model for us.” Edward pouts at Leah’s smug looking face. 

“Fine. But I do this with much hesitance and regret.” Edward walks around the corner as Claire walks back to the circle. 

We all wait for a few moments before Edward struts out. My eyes widen while others laugh at his performance. He lets his hips sway a bit before striking a dramatic pose. I shake my head when he just stills in his pose and only wait a few moments before joining those who have started clapping. 

“There’s the world’s next best model. Edward Bronco!” Edward winks at Jadyn before blowing a kiss to all of us. Why is he like this and how did I live with him for so long without questioning his sanity again? 

“Thanks CopyCat. Very encouraging.” Edward bows briefly before practically sprinting upstairs to get changed. Now that’s a sight that has me laughing lightly. 

The waiting period only lasts about a few second before Edward's back with us in his original clothes. On his way back to his seat, he playfully flicked the back of Leah’s head. An action that earned him a smack to the knee. Not that it hurt him too much. 

“Alright, my turn now. Hmmm, who do I want as my victim…?” He makes a great show at eyeing everyone in the circle, something that has me scoffing a bit. Bad move on my part because that directs his attention on me. Uh Oh. 

“Enoch, thank you for volunteering. Now, truth or dare?” I think for a moment. Knowing Edward, if I chose truth, he might make me confess something embarrassing. If I chose dare, he might make me do something embarrassing. I prefer the first choice over the second. 

“Truth.” Edward visibly wilts a bit before perking up. 

“What’s your favorite trait about Jadyn? You need to name a physical trait and a personality trait.” I tilt my head at that request. It’s not embarrassing, but it still feels uncomfortable to talk about. 

“Well, personality wise? I’d have to say my favorite thing about him is his open mind. Or his patience. One of the two. Physical trait? Hmm…..” I sneak a peek at Jadyn, who’s looking down with a blush on his face. Guess he’s not the most comfortable right now either. 

“For a physical trait, I’d have to say his eyes. They portray so much emotion, they are literally a window to his soul. And they’re also a secret weapon for getting people to do what he wants, so watch out for that.” I feel a light poke to my cheek and turn to see Jadyn pout at me. My dear lord, he’s so cute. 

“That’s not nice, Enoch.” I chuckle and lean down to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“It’s a fact, love. It doesn’t have to be nice.” I smile as Jadyn sighs before focusing back on the game. 

“For my turn, I think I’ll pick…..Kellen. You haven’t done anything yet. Truth or dare?” Kellen immediately answers. Something that almost has me jumping slightly. 

“Dare me, dude!” I think for a moment. 

“Very well. I dare you to unlock your phone and allow me to show one picture from your gallery.” I smirk as Kellen gulps. 

Everyone leans in a bit as he unlocks his phone before handing it to me. I scroll around and get a bit bored after a few minutes. Most of these pictures are of scenery, food from either a restaurant or his brother, or family photos taken earlier in life. I’m about to give up on looking before an interesting selfie catches my eye. 

“Kellen, would you care to explain….this?” I turn the phone around and allow everyone to see. 

It takes a moment, but everyone bursts out laughing while Kellen turns an amusing shade of pink. The photo is him with makeup on, red lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, everything. 

“Why did I think you were going to find and show that?” I shrug at Kellen before repeating my question. He sighs before answering that he and Jadyn were messing around and, for some unknown reason, Kellen allowed Jadyn to try and apply makeup to his face. I od at his recollection. Sounds truthful. 

As few more turns go by, some causing laughs while others cause groans. The funny ones included: Claire imitating Olivia, Carl looking back and telling us when toilet paper was invented, Kellen telling us one of the funniest memories he had of Jadyn, and Edward attempting ballet to a song that was picked by Olivia. Currently, it’s my turn and Leah’s the one asking me truth or dare. Deciding that I can trust her, I choose dare. I’m close to regretting it when I hear what she wants me to do.

“I dare you to reenact spaghetti scene from ‘The Lady and the Tramp’ with Jadyn tonight during dinner.” I blush immensely at that. Looking to Jadyn, I notice the same blush on his own cheeks as he rubs his neck. 

“So...uh…..ok?” I don’t really know what to say. I mean, the rules state that I have to anyway. It wouldn't be fair if I chose to back out since others had to do thing that were just plain embarrassing. 

“That means, Jadyn, that we need to have spaghetti tonight for dinner.” I look up and see Claire winking at Jadyn. 

“I guess you’re right.” I look down and see Jadyn smiling, blush still in place. I cough a bit and nod. 

“Alright. I’ll complete my dare during dinner.” Everyone around me nods while Leah gets congratulated on thinking of “such a cute dare”, quote on quote. 

Because we’re having pasta, Jadyn decides to get started and stands up to leave the circle. A few more turns are taken after that before we all decide to just chat about life until dinner’s done. There’s some talk about what the remaining Crimsons could be up to, how to stop them, and things like that before Jadyn’s voice is heard. 

“Guys, dinner’s ready! You can come and grab your plates and bowls now!” I stand up and wait for everyone to do so as well before making my way to the kitchen. 

Before long, everyone has their plate and are making their way to the dining room. I sit at one end of the table while Olivia sits at the other. Edward takes a seat on my left while Jadyn, on my right. From there, everyone chooses a seat that hasn’t been taken. I’m allowed some peace for the first few minutes of dinner before Olivia reminds me of my dare. 

“Alright Enoch, it’s time to complete your dare. You’ve already eaten most of your pasta, so now is the time.” I swallow audibly before nodding a bit. I look down to my plate and try to find a noodle long enough to even reenact that scene. When I manage to find one, I push one end of it to the edge plate for Jadyn to take while biting down on the opposite end. 

I blush and look down while he picks it up with his fork ad look up when I feel a bit of a pull coming from other side of the noodle. I look up and notice his smile, which in turn, makes me smile. Slowly, I start chewing and making my way along the noodle. When both of us start to reach the middle, the nervousness I’m feeling starts to lessen. Before I know it, Jadyn’s lips connect with my own in a small kiss. I stare into his eyes as he bites down the the noodle, disconnecting it from the end that I have. As I lean back and swallow my half, I smile lightly. 

The rest of dinner goes by quickly. Well, quickly for me, anyway. When it ends, I help Jadyn clean up the plates before walking him upstairs and to his room. We exchange some goodnight kisses before parting ways and finish getting ready for bed. 

As I lay in bed, I think to myself: ‘My life is complete and all of us are safe now.’ 


	38. Chapter 38

**A Month Later**

**Jadyn POV:**

I pant as I run through the forest, looking back for a moment to see my pursuer still after me. Somehow quickening and gaining closer and closer to my form. My eyes widen at the sight before narrowing and facing forward again. I push myself to go faster and faster, some dried leaves floating up as I pass by. I allow myself to remain on the ground for a few more moments before taking a giant leap and landing on a tree branch. I make quick work of jumping from branch to branch, using the multiple branches covered in leave to hide my form. When I feel like I’m far enough away, I lean against the trunk of the tree I’m standing on before closing my eyes. 

I try to connect with Kellen, but fail after a few attempts. He was already caught, so he’s undoubtedly busy handling his own pursuer in combat. I attempt to make contact with Claire next before hearing a rustle somewhere next to me. Gasping, my eyes fly open as I leap to the ground. I perform a side roll as to not injure my back before standing up quickly and looking around. Cautious as ever, I form a ball of fire in one hand while scanning my surroundings with narrowed eyes. 

“I know your here. I heard you and can sense you.” While my eyes dart back and forth, I use my telepathic ability to try and pick up my opponents location. 

I only sense a bit of their aura before I see a flash of black shoot towards me. I turn quickly and jump up, shooting my fire at the blurr. Unfortunately, I miss by a good foot or two. I quickly regain my footing before raising my hand and pulling out a chunk of the Earth. This time, I don’t even have time to try and sense my opponents aura before I’m getting launched at again. My boulder barely skims their side, a hiss being heard from impact. 

I grunt as they crash into me before pushing against them and trying to roll over so I’m on top. This continues for a while. My opponent and I rolling on the ground, grunts and growls heard as we try to get on top of the other. In the end, I don’t have the strength to overpower my opponent and end up beneath them. I close my eyes and turn my head, sighing when I hear a light growl. 

“Ok, ok, fine. You win. I yield. I submit. Whatever else you’d call surrendering.” Opening my eyes, I raise a brow when my boyfriend’s smug face comes to view. I allow him to lean his weight against me for a bit longer before starting to squirm. Being crushed to a pebble covered ground isn’t always the most comfortable. 

“Hey, ShadowBoy, think you might want to get off? My back’s being stabbed by the sharp pebbles on the ground.” I narrow my eyes when Enoch simply raises an eyebrow with a smile on his face. 

“I could. If you ask nicely.” I sigh out and tilt my head back in slight annoyance before squealing when I feel his cold lips against the exposed skin. He plants a few kisses to my neck before allowing me to turn my head so I’m facing him again. 

“Enoch McCarthy, may I please be let up so my back’s no longer being stabbed by small pebbles?” He lets out an amused snort before nodding and sitting up. 

I brush my front and back off a bit before accepting the hand offered to me. I place a quick kiss to his cheek in thanks before pulling him after me. We both arrive back to the training grounds to see everyone waiting for us. When we’re spotted, hand in hand mind you, smiles and smirks are sent our way. 

“Took a while to catch my baby brother. Didn’t it, Enoch?” Enoch nods while bringing my hand up to nuzzle the skin. He really is touch starved. Not that I’m complaining. 

“Ay. He’s quite slippery. I almost lost him a number of times.” I nod and look back at everyone else. 

“How’d your guys’s hunts go?” Carl looks to Claire with a smile as she pouts. Same with Edward and Olivia. It’s Kellen that ends up speaking though. 

“As you probably know, Jadyn, I was caught somewhat quickly. Though I manage to hold my own for a while before being forced to yield and brought back here. Claire and Carl were already here when I got back. So, that left you and Enoch and Olivia and Edward.” I nod. 

“Now then, since we’re all done with training, why don’t we all head back to help Jadyn with lunch?” I smile broadly as everyone around me nods. 

On the walk back to the mansion, Enoch’s grip on my and never loosens or tightens. I really enjoy his need for physical affection/touch a majority of the time. I’m quite a cuddly person. So really, dating a touch starved individual works very well with me. Neither of us feel smothered or overwhelmed by the attention we give to one another. When we make it to the gate, I open it with my telekinesis and close it when everyone’s passed it. Kellen opens the door for us. 

Pulling Enoch to the kitchen with me, I look around and think about what to make. Hmmm, we haven’t had anything soup based in a while. I release Enoch’s hand and look in the pantry, quickly locating some tomato soup cans. Looks like it’s tomato soup with garlic bread and grilled cheese with bacon. I grab about two cans worth of tomato soup before setting them down on the counter. While it’s nice that everyone wants to help me make lunch, there are only a certain number of people that I trust to make grilled cheese or soup without burning everything. 

I end up having Olivia and Kellen help me with lunch while everyone else sets out bowls, plates, and utensils. It takes a bit longer with several people in the kitchen at once, but half an hour later, steaming bowls of soup are served. Quickly followed by hot pieces of garlic bread and grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon bits melted into the cheese. 

“Dig in, everyone.” I smile as the sound of talking and the clatter of spoons accidently hitting bowls is heard. 

I look around the table as everyone eats before leaning down and starting to eat my food. We’ve all come a long way. I was an outcast who had zero friends, only family. Kellen was my older brother who always talked about me, but never introduced me. Enoch was a guarded, tormented soul who used to fear love and what came with it. All of those things that we were have changed. And for the better, if you ask me. 

Now, granted, there are still a few things in our lives that cause chaos here and there. The main things include the groups of Crimsons that wander over here to try and avenge Aron and Alex. As one would imagine, they fail miserably. I’m drawn out of my thoughts when I feel someone running her finger along my cheek. Trying to get my attention. 

“Love, what’s wrong? You look like something’s bothering you.” I smile and look up at my boyfriend who’s eyes portray a mix of worry and curiosity. To soothe his worry, I lean into his touch and nuzzle his hand. 

“It’s nothing, ShadowBoy, just thinking about who we were and who we are now.” Enoch furrows his brow before smiling at me. 

All of us finish the rest of our lunch quickly before Enoch helps me collect the plates so Edward and Claire can wash them. While that’s being done, the rest of us travel upstairs. I presume that, like me, the others choose to shower and change into clean clothes since we don’t have afternoon training today since it’s supposed to rain pretty heavily later on. 

I enter my room and shut the door before quickly discarding my clothes and climbing into the shower. I sigh happily as the warm water cascades down my back and through my hair, taking with it dirt pieces and dried leaves. I wash myself quickly before shutting the shower off and climbing out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I hum as I place my dirty clothes in the laundry bin and grab some fresh ones. Since we don’t have to go out anymore, unless you want to of course, I choose to dress simple. Some black boxers with a blue tank top and one of Enoch’s oversized hoodies. 

When I’m dressed and ready, I throw my towel in the laundry bin as well before opening my door. I exit and close the door behind me before shuffling downstairs and to the living room. Reaching the bottom, I look to the living room and smile when I see Kellen and Enoch in there already. They appear to be having a funny conversation if the laughing’s anything to go by. Deciding to not interrupt them, I wait by the doorway for a while before making my presence known. 

“Hey guys.” Both heads turn towards my direction. I receive a smile and a greeting from Kellen while Enoch waves me over. 

I nod and walk forward till I’m about arms length away. I make to sit next to my boyfriend, but Enoch has other ideas. I yelp quietly as I’m hoisted from my spot on the couch to Enoch’s lap. I’d be blushing like mad if I weren’t too busy giggling at my brother’s gagging sounds. 

“Oh, be more mature, Kellen. It’s not like I haven’t had your brother in my lap in your presence before.” To Enoch’s statement, Kellen scoffs before placing a hand on Enoch’s shoulder. 

“I know, I know. I’m just giving both of you a hard time.” I giggle a bit at that. Looking up, I see Enoch with a raised eyebrow. I’m about to comment on the thoughtful look on his face before hearing footsteps coming from the stairs. 

All three of us turn around to see the rest of our family coming into the room. When they enter, Enoch scoots himself and therefor, myself, a bit closer to one of the arms of the couch so there’s more room. As everyone finds a seat, on the couch or in a different chair, Olivia begins to speak. 

“I’m very pleased with what I saw in training today. Or, heard, in some cases. You’ve all improved in your stealth and cunning, as well as your endurance in battle. You should all be proud.” We all cheer at Olivia’s praise as she smiles at us. 

“At this point, we might as well have defeated the Crimsons were it not for a few….stragglers.” I hear some grunts and hums of acknowledgement. Olivia clears her throat before continuing. 

“But at the moment, that doesn’t matter. Our main nightmare is gone and we can live in peace. Most of the time. We’ll spend that time bonding more as a family and hopefully, be able to communicate with other supernaturals round the world in case they need help.” I nod, as does everyone else in the room. 

“That’s all the news I had to share. Does anyone have anything they’d like to share? Or an idea of what we could do at the moment?” I turn a bit an cuddle into my boyfriend as a few game ideas are passed around. When no one can seem to agree on a game though, Enoch offers an interesting suggestion. One that has me blushing and trying to hide myself in his clothes. 

“Why don’t we have Jadyn sing to us? That would be pretty entertaining….” I bury my face into his chest as some sounds of agreement are made. In the end, there’s no point in my even saying I don’t want to sing. I’d get pouty faces and puppy eyes. Plus, it’s really not that bad now that I think about it. Everyone’s already heard me hum before. So this shouldn’t be so much different. 

Deciding that singing won’t be so bad, I bring my face from Enoch’s chest to look at everyone. There are some encouraging smiles and some curious ones. Not much of a surprise, there hasn’t been an idea on what I was going to sing. Just that they want me to sing. 

“So, any requests?” I watch as everyone looks to each other before all eyes land on Kellen. Guess my older brother’s started a telepathic conversation to decide. It takes a few moments, but eventually everyone comes to an agreement. 

“What about Angel of Darkness? You know all the verses, right?” I nod and move so I’m standing up and in front of everyone before starting to sing. 

 

_ Angel of darkness, angel of darkness _

_ The world is in your hand _

_ But I will fight and I will stand _

_ Angel of darkness, angel of darkness _

_ Don’t follow your command _

_ But I will fight and I will stand _

 

_ When darkness falls, pain is all… _

_ The angel of darkness will leave behind _

_ But I will….fight _

 

_ The love is lost _

_ Beauty and light…. _

_ Have vanished from garden of delight _

_ The dreams are gone, midnight has come _

_ The darkness if our new kingdooooom _

_ Yeah, yeah _

 

I sing the chorus again and look around to see everyone watching me with eyes of adoration and amazement. I blush at the unspoken praise and focus back on singing the next lines. 

 

_ Hunt goes on, deep in the night _

_ Time to pray _

_ Down on your knees _

_ You can’t hide from the eternal light _

_ Until my last breath I will fight _

_ I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight _

 

_ Now realize, the stars they die _

_ Darkness has fallen in paradise _

_ But we’ll be strong _

_ And we will fight _

_ Against the creatures of the night!  _

 

_ Angel of darkness, angel of darkness _

_ The world is in your hands _

_ But I will fight until the end _

_ Angel of darkness, angel of darkness _

_ Don’t follow your command _

_ But I will fight and I will stand! _

 

I finish the song with a big breath as everyone before me claps. I smile and thank everyone before taking my seat back on Enoch’s lap. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead while some more talk about a possible game starts up. While everyone debates on what to do, I lay my head against Enoch’s chest and smile as he continues to nuzzle my hair and plant kisses to which skin he could reach. 

We’ve all come a long way. Wherever the road takes us, we’ll be ready. Our family, we’re close. We’re strong. And when united together, we’re powerful. Possibly the most powerful we could get. So whatever happens in the future, as long as we can stay together, we’ll be strong. We’ll make it. 


End file.
